


Pierwszy raz

by Nigaki



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, początkowe rozdziały nie zawierają incestu, tak jakby underage?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy raz nie zawsze jest magiczny, nie zawsze jest w ogóle udany. Bracia Drake przeżyli wiele różnych pierwszych razy, niekoniecznie tych erotycznych. W końcu pierwsze włamanie też może być wyjątkowe i magiczne, z kolei pierwsze aresztowanie już nie za bardzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierwsza noc w podróży

Pierwsza noc w podróży nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, przynajmniej dla Sama.

W końcu byli wolni, po tylu latach, nikt ani nic nie mogło ich już kontrolować. Po tym jak otrzymali dokumenty z nowym nazwiskiem, Sam włamał się jeszcze ostatni raz do sierocińca i zabrał stamtąd rzeczy brata po czym obaj ruszyli w świat nie przejmując się kompletnie niczym. Jechali cały dzień jedynie z kilkoma drobnymi przerwami. Chcieli znaleźć się jak najdalej od starego życia, które nigdy w pełni nie pozwalało im rozwinąć skrzydeł. Płynęła w nich krew odkrywców, miłość do historii wyssali z mlekiem matki, a sierociniec próbował w nich to wszystko zdusić. Ojciec Duffy chciałby, żeby obaj otrzymali odpowiednie wykształcenie i znaleźli sobie spokojną posadkę, najlepiej gdzieś za biurkiem, z dala od przygód i adrenaliny. Ksiądz ich nie rozumiał. Nikt tego nie potrafił. Inni ludzie nie wiedzieli, że pogoń za odkryciami, o których tyle się nasłuchali od matki nie jest czymś, o czym można po prostu zapomnieć i bez żadnych problemów się ustatkować. Zwłaszcza że wciąż było tyle artefaktów do odkrycia, tyle skarbów do zdobycia. A skarb Henry’ego Avery’ego miał być tylko początkiem wielkich znalezisk.

Wiedzieli, że będzie trudno, wciąż byli tylko dzieciakami, nawet Sam, który już praktycznie wkraczał w dorosłość. Nikt w kręgach poszukiwaczy skarbów nie traktowałby ich poważnie, choćby nie wiadomo jak wielką wiedzą zabłysnęli. Avery i jego skarb musiał więc poczekać jeszcze kilka lat, co najmniej aż nabiorą wprawy i znajdą kilka mniejszych historycznych miejsc czy artefaktów. Małymi kroczkami zbudują sobie reputację godną Francisa Drake’a.

Ale najpierw musieli znaleźć miejsce do spania.

Nate powoli przysypiał siedząc za bratem, a jego chwyt stawał się z każdą chwilą coraz luźniejszy. Sam zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał się ostrożnie.

\- Ej, braciszku, nie śpij, bo spadniesz – ostrzegł go, ale Nathan tylko odmruknął coś niezrozumiałego.

Biedny dzieciak był kompletnie wyczerpany, był środek nocy, a oni nie spali od wczesnego poranka.

\- Chcesz odpocząć? – zapytał i odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na brata.

\- Mmm – burknął w odpowiedzi, z głową opartą o plecy Sama.

\- Dobra, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę, zaraz gdzieś się zatrzymamy.

Tylko gdzie. Byli na środku autostrady i mogli tylko zjechać z niej najbliższym zjazdem, a potem… potem się zobaczy. Powinien był to lepiej przemyśleć, gdy zdecydował się uciec razem z bratem. Teraz miał problem nawet z czymś tak podstawowym jak miejsce do spania.

Po kilku minutach Sam opuścił autostradę i odjechał od niej kawałek. Jechali przez las, co nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń, a jakby tego było mało, temperatura też nie dopisywała. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, musiał się gdzieś zatrzymać, choćby w środku lasu, bo Nathan w końcu spadnie z motocykla podczas jazdy.

Jadąc kawałek drogą natknął się na jakąś boczną ścieżkę od niej odchodzącą. Nie wyglądała na zbyt często uczęszczaną, a co za tym idzie, nie dawała poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ale musiała wystarczyć na tę jedną noc. Następnym razem lepiej rozplanuje podróż i na noc zatrzymają się w jakimś motelu. Będzie problem z forsą, ale najwyżej zwinie komuś portfel, może nawet samemu kierownikowi.

Nate bardzo niechętnie porzucił ciepło brata i zwlókł się z motocykla zaparkowanego teraz pod drzewem.

\- Będziemy tu spać? – zapytał ziewając i przecierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł?

\- Co jak są tu niedźwiedzie?

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Nathan. Niedźwiedzie nie chodzą tak blisko drogi – zapewnił, ale w głębi duszy naszły go pewne wątpliwości.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

Sam wyjął z torby koc, który zwinął z sierocińca i rozłożył go obok motocykla. Ziemia była zimna i mogliby złapać jakieś choróbsko, gdyby się na niej bezpośrednio położyli. Żałował, że wziął tylko jeden koc, przydałby się drugi do okrycia Nathana. Poduszka zresztą też.

Jego braciszkowi wydawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Znowu ziewając usiadł na kocu i oparł się o drzewo gotowy do spania.

\- Nie chcesz nic zjeść? – zapytał go Sam. Wciąż mieli trochę jedzenia podebranego z kuchni od siostrzyczek.

\- Chce mi się spać.

Nate powiedział to tak rozkosznym głosem, że Samowi aż zmiękło serce. Z uśmiechem dosiadł się do brata i pozwolił mu się do siebie przytulić, szukając choćby najmniejszej formy komfortu. Przykrył go też swoją kurtką, by nie zmarzł przez resztę w nocy.

\- Nie jest to może pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale powinno nam wystarczyć – powiedział obejmując Nathana ramieniem.

\- Jest lepiej niż w sierocińcu – stwierdził. Miał już zamknięte oczy i w każdej chwili mógł zasnąć.

\- Chyba trochę przesadzasz. Tam było beznadziejnie, ale przynajmniej miałeś własne łóżko.

\- Ale nie było ciebie.

Szlag by tego dzieciaka, pomyślał. W momentach takich jak ten nie rozumiał tych wszystkich historii o nielubiących się braciach i siostrach. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby mógł kochać Nathana choćby trochę mniej niż w tej chwili.

\- No już, bez takich czułości – zaśmiał się i poczochrał bratu włosy. – Śpij już.

\- Dobranoc, Sam.

\- Dobranoc, Nathan.

Noc wcale nie okazała się dobra. Nie dla niego. Myśl o niedźwiedziu nie dawała mu spać. Ilekroć zasypiał zawsze słyszał trzask gałązki albo inny dźwięk dochodzący z lasu i znów miał szeroko otwarte oczy. Co innego Nate, który spał jak zabity i w ciągu jakiejś godziny zdążył mu obślinić ramię.

Zawsze uważał się za niezwykle dojrzałą osobę, taką która musiała wcześniej dorosnąć, żeby zająć się młodszym bratem. Dlatego nie rozumiał jak mogła nim zawładnąć taka paranoja. Nie bał się już tylko niedźwiedzia, ale także wilków, seryjnego mordercy, a nawet wilkołaka. Wilkołaka! Czy w ciągu jednej nocy jego umysł cofnął się do takiego stanu, w jakim był, gdy miał pięć lat? Przecież to było absurdalne, nic im tu nie groziło. A mimo to nie mógł zasnąć.

Dopiero nad ranem przegrał ze zmęczeniem. Przespał może z pół godziny, gdy obudziły go kroki. Zaniepokojony objął mocniej Nathana, ale poza tym się nie poruszył, starał się nawet oddychać tak płytko, jak to było tylko możliwe.

Odgłos kroków był z każdą chwilą głośniejszy, a to oznaczało, że cokolwiek go wywoływało, było coraz bliżej. Czas był najwyższy, by zmężnieć i nie zachowywać się dłużej jak spanikowane dziecko. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić brata, wstał z ziemi i ruszył w stronę kroków. Wciąż było ciemno i niewiele widział, ale miał nadzieję, że to coś widzi w ciemnościach równie źle co on. Mimo to dla pewności wspiął się na najbliższe drzewo, by z góry obserwować tego kogoś lub to coś.

Nasłuchiwał uważnie, by lepiej namierzyć źródło dźwięku choć było to trudne, bo serce łomotało mu w piersi jakby zaraz miało z niej wyskoczyć. Nie bał się za bardzo o siebie, bardziej o Nathana, którego nie mógł zobaczyć z tej odległości i w takich ciemnościach. Chyba nie powinien był go zostawiać, a już na pewno nie nieprzytomnego i niezdolnego do obrony czy ucieczki.

Miał już schodzić i do niego wracać, gdy znów usłyszał kroki i tym razem zmierzały w jego stronę. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy w końcu mógł zobaczyć to, co go tak wystraszyło. Sarna. Pieprzona sarna. Dziwił się, że jeszcze go nie wyczuła i nie uciekła jak na płochliwe zwierzę przystało. Szybko to naprawił zeskakując z gałęzi i strasząc biedne zwierzę, które w mgnieniu oka zniknęło w ciemnościach.

\- Sam?

Nie oglądając się dalej za sarną wrócił do wołającego go Nathana.

\- Co jest, braciszku? – zapytał beztrosko. Słyszał w głosie brata, że jest trochę zaniepokojony jego nieobecnością po obudzeniu, więc chciał go jakoś zapewnić, że nic złego się nie działo.

\- Gdzie byłeś?

\- Odlać się – skłamał bez zająknięcia. – Co? To zakazane?

\- Po prostu się obudziłem, a ciebie nie było. Myślałem, że…

Nathan nie musiał kończyć by wiedział, co ma na myśli. Jak na dzieciaka miał mało obaw, w zasadzie miał tylko jedną, od lat - odkąd tylko Sam zaczął uciekać z sierocińca zostawiając go tam samego - tę samą.

\- Źle myślałeś – zapewnił i znów się do niego dosiadł. – Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Nate zaśmiał się, gdy brat zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Przestań, to mnie drażni.

\- Jaki wrażliwy – zażartował, ale zabrał rękę, którą położył na ramieniu brata. – Wracaj do spania, Nathan.

Młody nie protestował, wciąż był na to zbyt zmęczony.

\- A ty? Nie wyglądasz jakbyś dużo spał – zauważył.

\- Też się zdrzemnę, bez obaw.

Ostatecznie nie udało mu się przespać tyle ile by sobie tego życzył. Niedługo po przygodzie z sarną Nate był już wyspany, a na horyzoncie wstawało słońce i nie było czasu do stracenie. Nieco przemoczeni od porannej rosy wsiedli z powrotem na motocykl i ruszyli dalej. Przeżyli pierwszą noc, teraz wszystko pójdzie już łatwo, czuł to.     


	2. Pierwsze zabójstwo

Sam miał tylko siedemnaście lat, gdy po raz pierwszy zabił człowieka.

Podróżowali z Nathanem już dwa miesiące. Szybko okazało się, że opieka nad bratem, gdy nie ma się domu, nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Problem nie leżał w braku jedzenia. No, w tym też, ale to było akurat najmniejsze z ich zmartwień. Jedzenia było zawsze sporo tam, gdzie akurat byli. Na ich nieszczęście, sporo było też różnych podejrzanych typów, którzy przejawiali dziwne zainteresowanie parą dzieciaków szwendających się samemu po świecie.

Zmierzali w stronę Ameryki Środkowej, może nawet Południowej. W im biedniejsze miejscowości się dostawali, tym na gorszy element trafiali. Już w Meksyku było nieciekawie, a sporo ryzykowali przekradając się tam, bo granica było mocno patrolowana. Ale udało im się, dostali się do drugiego państwa.

Ponieważ obaj znali hiszpański, nie było problemu z komunikacją, co nie znaczy, że nie było problemów wcale. W każdym większym mieście można się było natknąć na dealerów albo innych podejrzanych typków. Sam zawsze upewniał się, że Nathan jest jak najbliżej niego, gdy szli ulicą, a gdy zostawiał go samego w motelu, upominał go co najmniej tysiąc razy, by dobrze zamknął drzwi i nie otwierał ich nikomu.

Nate był łakomym kąskiem dla wszelkiej maści przestępców. Wciąż był młody, nie byłoby problemu z manipulacją i wciągnięciem go do jakiegoś gangu, by odwalał brudną robotę, przez którą pewnie skończyłby martwy albo uzależniony od dragów. Porwanie, by gdzieś go sprzedać też wchodziło w grę. Nie mówiąc już o pedofilach, ale tych spotykali też w Stanach. Jak dotąd obecność Sama skutecznie odstraszała cały ten przestępczy element. Nie dlatego, że był jakoś wyjątkowo przerażający, po prostu nikomu nie chciało się cackać z dwoma problemami zamiast jednym. Gdy chodził samotnie, też zostawiali go w spokoju. Wciąż nadawałby się do gangu, był młody i sprawny, a co najważniejsze umiał kraść i wymykać się policji. Nie miał pojęcia czemu nikt nie chciał go jeszcze zwerbować, ale miał dwie teorie. Po pierwsze, nie wyglądał na zbyt chętnego do dołączenia do kogokolwiek. Z niewolnika nie ma pracownika, jak to mówią. Po drugie, był biały, a tutejsze gangi były zdecydowanie latynoskie, choć nie zawsze. Skłaniał się bardziej ku pierwszej teorii.

Z powodu takiej ilości zagrożeń, Sam zdecydował się zdobyć broń, co nie okazało się być specjalnie trudne. Nie znał się na pistoletach, ale nie sądził, by policja meksykańska nosiła zwykły szmelc, który zacina się co każdy trzeci strzał. Tak, zwinął broń policjantowi. W zasadzie to obaj zwinęli, bo Nathan odwracał jego uwagę podczas gdy on ostrożnie odpiął kaburę i wyjął z niej pistolet.

\- Wow, jest ekstra.

Nate, jak większość chłopców w jego wieku, był zafascynowany prawdziwą bronią. Może i kręciły go głównie książki i odkrycia Francisa Drake’a, ale dziecko pozostanie dzieckiem bez względu na zainteresowania. Zresztą, on sam też ekscytował się jakby miał lat dziesięć, a nie siedemnaście.

\- Jest całkiem fajna – przyznał bratu rację, gdy oglądali razem pistolet.

\- Wiesz jak się z tego strzela?

\- A co w tym może być trudnego? – spytał i wymierzył w ścianę przed sobą. Czuł się jak jakiś bohater kina akcji. Nie oglądał nigdy żadnego takiego filmu, nie miał na to czasu, ale widział plakaty.

\- No nie wiem, wszystko? Co jak postrzelisz się w stopę? Albo gorzej?

\- Dobra, no to poćwiczę – zapewnił i odłożył pistolet. – Tylko będę najpierw musiał znaleźć jakieś ciche miejsce. I zdobyć więcej amunicji.

\- Będę mógł też poćwiczyć? – Oczy Nathana zalśniły na samą myśl o strzelaniu.

\- Jasne, czemu nie.

Gdyby dalej byli w sierocińcu pewnie by się nie zgodził, ale teraz, gdy byli zdani tylko na siebie nawzajem, Nate musiał mieć jakiś sposób do obrony. Będą musieli ukraść kolejną broń.

Rozpracowanie działania broni okazało się trudniejsze niż myślał. Razem z Nathanem znaleźli odosobnione miejsce niedaleko torów kolejowych, gdzie ciągle jechały jakieś pociągi towarowe, które bez problemu zagłuszałyby każdy strzał.

Pierwszym co udało im się zrobić, było wyjęcie magazynka. Był pełen, ale na wszelki wypadek mieli drugi, który oczywiście ukradli. W ciągu godziny zdążyli rozłożyć i z powrotem poskładać pistolet do stanu użytkowego, wiedzieli już jak się go ładuje, zabezpiecza, a nawet czyści. Nadszedł czas na naukę strzelania.

Pozbierali porozrzucane po okolicy puszki po konserwach, napojach i butelki po piwie, i poustawiali je pod najbardziej ruchliwym wiaduktem. Sam zaczął pierwszy i niestety nie była to jego najlepsza próba. Nie był nawet blisko trafienia, kula przeleciała obok celów i zniknęła gdzieś w oddali. Huk wystrzału był głośny, ale tak jak się spodziewali pociągi i pracujące w pobliżu inne maszyny zagłuszyły wszystko.

\- To było żałosne – stwierdził Nathan z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Uwielbiał kiedy Samowi coś nie wychodziło i miał okazję w końcu się zemścić za te wszystkie typowo braterskie docinki.

\- No to sam spróbuj – zachęcił i wcisnął mu pistolet do ręki, upewnił się jednak, że braciszek trzyma go poprawnie.

Nate został zmuszony do cofnięcie swoich słów, gdy również spudłował.

\- Mówiłeś coś? – spytał Sam drwiąco.

Nathan zaczerwienił się i oddał broń, by brat mógł spróbować ponownie. 

Dwa magazynki i masę zabawy później bracia wracali zadowoleni do swojego tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania. Wciąż musieli jeszcze wiele przećwiczyć, głównie celność, która nie była najlepsza, ale mieli na to sporo czasu. Chwilowo nie zamierzali poruszać się dalej, było im tu dobrze, a ruchliwe ulice targowe idealnie nadawały się dla Nathana jako plac treningowy do okradania ludzi z ich portfeli.

Ćwiczyli praktycznie każdego dnia, najpierw w motelu, gdzie Sam chował swój własny portfel w kiszeni spodni, a Nate musiał mu go zabrać tak, by nie mógł się domyśleć kiedy to zrobił. Młodemu szło z każdym dniem coraz lepiej, więc po pewnym czasie Sam zdecydował, że nadszedł czas na test w terenie.

Nawet po tygodniu praktyki na obcych, Nate wciąż nie był tak dobry jak brat i zdarzało się, że ktoś coś poczuł, ale jak do tej pory nikt go nie przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Na wszelki wypadek Sam zawsze był w pobliżu, by wziąć winę na siebie lub pomóc Nathanowi w ucieczce przed wkurzoną ofiarą. Obserwował z dystansu, czujny i gotowy wkroczyć w każdej chwili. Ani razu nie pozwolił sobie na rozproszenie uwagi, bo jedna pomyłka wystarczyła, by bratu stała się krzywda. Gdy jednego dnia Nate popełnił błąd, także był gotowy.

To była już czwarta próba kradzieży tego poranka. Ludzi było pełno, wszyscy z wypchanymi portfelami, gotowi zrobić zakupy na resztę dnia. Zaspani i rozkojarzeni byli idealnym celem, Nathan zdołał już wyciągnąć portfele od wszystkich dotychczasowych ofiar. Piąta miała być ostatnia, jakiś chudy i wytatuowany facet, który wyglądał na nieźle zjaranego. Sam osobiście wypatrzył gościa w tłumie i wskazał bratu. Do końca życia zamierzał tego żałować.

Tak jak został nauczony, Nate ostrożnie, ale szybko i dyskretnie wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni kurtki faceta po czym wycofał się pospiesznie w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Sam, obserwujący do tej pory z drugiej strony ulicy, ruszył by do niego dołączyć, gdy zobaczył jak wytatuowany gość także poszedł za Nathanem.

Zaczął biec i przeciskać się pomiędzy ludźmi, ale pomimo szybkiej reakcji, gdy dostał się do uliczki, facet był już przy Nathanie i trzymał go za ramię, szarpiąc nim i krzycząc po hiszpańsku.

\- Mnie okradasz, smarkaczu? Poobcinam ci te paluchy i nikogo już więcej nie okradniesz!

\- Puszczaj! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi po hiszpańsku Nate. – Nic ci nie ukradłem.

Tak jak uczył go brat, udawał że nic nie miało miejsca, sam portfel pewnie już dawno wyrzucił. Grał na czas, by zdekoncentrować przeciwnika i mu się wyrwać, ale pomimo małej postury mężczyzna trzymał go zbyt mocno.

\- Puść go! – zawołał Sam i drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął pistolet, którym wycelował w faceta. Starał się żeby głos zabrzmiał mu groźnie albo przynajmniej stanowczo, nie tylko by dać napastnikowi do zrozumienia, że to nie są żarty, ale także żeby uspokoić Nathana, który spoglądał na niego wielkimi ze strachu oczami. Ciężko jednak o stanowczy ton głosu, gdy samemu jest się przerażonym. To miała być przecież prosta kradzież, to nie miało się tak skończyć.

Nigdy wcześniej nie celował do człowieka, a co dopiero do dwóch. Nate też był teraz na linii strzału, jeden niewłaściwy ruch i mógłby zranić także jego, a było to bardzo możliwe w tym momencie, bo ręce mu się trzęsły jak w febrze, a przed oczami latały mroczki, które utrudniały celowanie.

\- Następny gnojek – warknął mężczyzna. – Zostaw tę pukawkę, chłopcze, bo jeszcze sobie krzywdę zrobisz.

\- Powiedziałem puść go! – powtórzył, ale wcale nie wyszło mu to lepiej niż za pierwszym razem.

\- Sam – odezwał się spanikowany Nate.

\- Zamknij się. - Samowi żołądek podszedł do gardła, gdy zobaczył jak mężczyzna wyciągnął nóż i przyłożył go do szyi Nathana. – Odłóż ten pistolet albo zaszlachtuję go jak prosiaka!

Musiał podjąć decyzję szybko. Na pomoc nie miał co liczyć, byli zbyt daleko od głównej ulicy, by ktoś przybył im na pomoc przed lub już po oddaniu strzału. Był zdany tylko na siebie, życie Nathana zależało teraz od jego drżących rąk. Nie mógł się pomylić, nie miał nawet najmniejszego marginesu błędu.

Facet znowu coś zakrzyknął, ale tym razem nie usłyszał co, zbyt skupiony na celowaniu. Potrzebował całej swojej samokontroli, by dłonie przestały się trząść, a wzrok powrócił do normy. Nawet mu się wyostrzył, bo bez problemu dostrzegł zaczerwienienie na szyi brata, tam gdzie nóż dotykał skóry. Gdy to zobaczył, wziął głęboki wdech i bez zawahania pociągnął za spust.

Zamknął oczy zaraz po usłyszeniu huku, to był odruch, któremu nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Szybko ponownie je otworzył, musiał wiedzieć co z bratem. Przez dosłownie jedną sekundę, kiedy wzrokiem ogarnął na szybko sytuację obawiał się, że trafił niewłaściwą osobę albo nie trafił wcale. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego obraz całej sceny. Mężczyzna leżał na ziemi, nie ruszał się, a wokół jego głowy powoli rozrastała się kałuża krwi. Nathan leżał zaraz obok, ale nic mu nie było, próbował się odczołgać jak najdalej od ciała.

Sam nadal był spanikowany, ale nie miał czasu, by się panice poddać, musieli się stąd zmywać jak najszybciej. Podbiegł do brata i pomógł mu wstać, trzymając go mocno. Musiał się upewnić, że na pewno jest cały, ale poza tym, że był roztrzęsiony wszystko było z nim w porządku.

\- Chodź, musimy uciekać – powiedział do niego i pchnął go lekko w stronę muru, który odgradzał ich od kolejnej bocznej uliczki.

Wspiął się jako pierwszy, potem z wielkim trudem wciągnął Nathana i obaj zeskoczyli po drugiej stronie. Rzucili się biegiem przed siebie, Sam starał się kierować ich w stronę motelu, ale jakikolwiek inny kierunek, byle by jak najdalej od ciała też był dobry. Jeśli ktoś usłyszał wystrzał, to na pewno już tam był i być może zawiadamiał policję. Nie mogli dać się złapać.

Przebiegli jakąś niecałą mile, gdy w końcu się zatrzymali, sapiąc i oddychając ciężko z wysiłku. Panika ustępowała, a adrenaliny było coraz mniej we krwi. Do Sama powoli docierało, co się właśnie stało i co zrobił. Nie przyglądał się ciału faceta, ale wiedział, że trafił w głowę. Właśnie kogoś zastrzelił. W obronie brata i własnej, ale zastrzelił. Miał tylko siedemnaście lat do cholery, powinien imprezować, myśleć o studiach i spotykać się ze znajomymi, nie biegać po obcym kraju z pistoletem w dłoni i walczyć o życie swoje i Nathana. Wiele razy czuł się przytłoczony odpowiedzialnością, jaka na niego spadła po tym jak ojciec ich zostawił, ale nigdy tak jak teraz. Miał ochotę wymiotować, gdy tylko przed oczami znów widział tę kałużę krwi na chodniku.

\- Sam?

Spojrzał na Nathana, który patrzył na niego niepewnie ze łzami w oczach. Biedaczysko, pewnie dalej był przerażony, całkiem o nim zapomniał na tych kilka chwil. Będzie się nad sobą użalał i rzygał później, na razie najważniejszy był Nate.

\- Już okej, Nathan – zapewnił z uśmiechem. Chyba nigdy tak nieprzekonywująco nie skłamał.

Spodziewał się tego, co stało się później. Brat doskoczył do niego i przytulił mocno nic nie mówiąc. Musiał być w gorszym szoku niż mu się początkowo wydawało. I nic dziwnego, to była naprawdę groźna sytuacja, z której wcale nie musieli wyjść cało.  

\- Hej, Nathan, już jesteś bezpieczny. – Tym razem powiedział to z większym przekonaniem, bo taka była prawda. Może i nie było okej, ale przynajmniej byli bezpieczni.

\- Nie o to chodzi – wyszeptał brat. – Cały drżysz.

Drży? Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale faktycznie, trząsł się jak osika na wietrze, a teraz, gdy Nate go przytulał chcąc tym samym pocieszyć, poczuł nawet łzy na policzkach i jak coś go ściska za gardło.  Nathan wcale nie martwił się tym, co się wydarzyło. Martwił się o niego. A podobno to on był starszym bratem mającym wspierać młodszego.  To była miła odmiana.

\- Dzięki, Nathan – powiedział i odwzajemnił uścisk brata. Jego znajomy zapach i silny uścisk pomógł mu uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Jeśli już musiał, starał się nie płakać przy Nathanie, ale tym razem pozwolił kilku łzom pocieknąć. Nie było po co zgrywać dalej twardziela. Przez tych kilka minut, które przestali w nieznanej sobie części miasta, znów byli zwykłymi dzieciakami, które właśnie doświadczyły traumatycznego przeżycia. Czasami tęsknił za tymi prostymi czasami, gdy największym problem było zrzędzenie ojca i konieczność pomagania w obowiązkach domowych. Tęsknił za tą beztroską i brakiem zmartwień, ale nigdy nie żałował tego, jak potoczyło się jego życie. Stracił matkę, a ojciec go porzucił, ale wciąż miał brata i to było najważniejsze, miał dla kogo żyć. Nathan go potrzebował, a jak sam się dzisiaj przekonał, on też potrzebował Nathana równie mocno.  

\- Kocham cię, braciszku – powiedział czule.  

Nate tylko uścisnął go mocniej, wtulając się w jego pierś.

Następny strzał był już łatwiejszy. Kolejny jeszcze prostszy. Po pewnym czasie ciała przestały na nim robić wrażenie.


	3. Pierwsze oszukiwanie ludzi

Czasami żeby przetrwać, trzeba być szują.

Pierwszy raz Nathan został właśnie taką szują, gdy dalej przebywali w Meksyku.   

Będąc ciągle w drodze trudno o pracę, żaden z nich nie łapał się nawet robót na czarno. Wszystkie pieniądze na najważniejsze potrzeby takie jak nocleg, zdobywali z kradzieży. Każdy banknot czy moneta były cenne dlatego starali się oszczędzać na wszystkim. Oczywiście jak na dzieciaki przystało, nie zależało im tylko na najważniejszych rzeczach. Chcieli też czerpać trochę przyjemności z życia, ale nie mogli sobie pozwolić na marnowanie pieniędzy. Takie rzeczy właśnie kradli. Między innymi.

Sam notorycznie zwędzał paczki fajek, bo odkąd zabił tamtego faceta, zamiast jednego lub dwóch papierosów dziennie palił ich teraz sześć, a czasem i dziesięć. Mocno się uzależnił, a smród papierochów, który wokół siebie roztaczał był dla Nathana nie do zniesienia, ale rozumiał że to wina stresu i że nic na to nie poradzi.

Kradzieże ze sklepu były ryzykowne. Sprzedawcy zwykle byli bardzo czujni, ich klienci nieco mniej, ale klienci nie nosili przy sobie pasty do zębów czy mydeł, a tego właśnie potrzebowali. Dlatego właśnie gdy byli w Tampico, Sam wpadł na genialny jego zdaniem pomysł.

Byli właśnie na jakimś bazarze, Nate czekał po drugiej stronie ulicy na brata, który bez żadnych problemów ukradł dwie pomarańcze z jednego ze straganów, gdy tylko sprzedawca na moment odwrócił wzrok. Zadowolony wrócił do Nathana i podał mu jeden owoc, drugi zatrzymując dla siebie.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie myślałem…

\- To nigdy nie brzmi dobrze – przerwał bratu Nate, za co został klepnięty przez niego w tył głowy.

\- Cii, ja teraz mówię – uciszył go Sam, podrzucający pomarańczę do góry. – Tak sobie myślałem, że skoro już jesteśmy w tym całkiem bogatym jak na Meksyk mieście, to może to wykorzystamy.

\- To znaczy? – Nathan już obrał swoją pomarańczę i zajadał się nią ze smakiem aż sok spływał mu po brodzie.

\- Trochę tu jest dzianych domów.

\- Chcesz się włamać do jednego – domyślił się szybko. Nie był pewny, czy podoba mu się ten plan.

\- Nie. Ty się włamiesz.

\- Ja? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego włamaniem, ale na pewno coś ukradniesz.

\- Na przykład?

\- Jakieś ubrania, jakieś błyskotki do opchnięcia u pasera. No wiesz, przydatne rzeczy.

\- Czemu ty tego nie możesz zrobić?

Nie przepadał za kradzieżą i włamaniami choć doskonale rozumiał, że w ich sytuacji nie było mowy o legalnym sposobie zarabiania. Musieli kraść by żyć. Mogło mu się to nie podobać, ale był gotowy to zrobić jeśli będzie to naprawdę potrzebne. Sam lubił kraść byle co, ale on wolał niepotrzebnie nie łamać prawa.

\- Ja jestem na to za stary, ale ty… - Sam złapał go za podbródek i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, tak jakby pierwszy raz widział jego twarz. – Doda się trochę brudu tu i ówdzie, i będzie okej.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał odtrącając jego rękę.

\- Jestem ciekaw ilu bogaczy tutaj będzie chętnych przygarnąć na noc biednego, osieroconego dzieciaka.

\- Masz na myśli mnie?

\- Jeśli trafimy na kogoś, kto już ma dziecko – kontynuował ignorując pytanie brata – to może nawet zwędzisz dla siebie trochę ciuchów. Z tych niedługo wyrośniesz.

\- Nie będę okradał innych dzieciaków – zaprotestował od razu. – Sam, to nie w porządku.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Ale musimy cię w coś ubierać. Wciąż rośniesz, ja zresztą też, ale ja mogę po prostu kogoś ogłuszyć i zabrać mu ciuchy.

Zrobił już tak raz. Zeskoczył na jakiegoś faceta z dachu i powalił go na ziemię, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał mu ubrania. Gdy Nate wytknął mu, że to było wyjątkowo podłe, Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

\- Obudzi się bez gaci i z bólem głowy. Nic mu nie będzie.

Nate nie protestował więcej. Nie było sensu.

\- I tak mi się to nie podoba – wyznał. Wolałby już ukraść coś ze sklepu, lepiej by się z tym czuł, ale wiedział, że kradzież ciuchów ze sklepu czy z bazaru jest trudniejsza niż kradzież dwóch pomarańczy.

\- Spokojnie, przecież nie zabierzemy wszystkiego.

Wciąż nie był pewny, a Sam wyczekiwał od niego decyzji.

\- No…

\- Hej, jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz tego robić – zapewnił go brat, gdy dostrzegł jego zawahanie. – Mogę się włamać tradycyjnym sposobem.

\- A co jak cię złapią? Wyślą cię do więzienia i deportują.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Zrobię to – zgodził się wreszcie. Nie chciał stracić Sama, zwłaszcza że był w obcym kraju, którego kompletnie nie znał. We dwójkę zawsze raźniej.

Tym razem to Sam był tym, który się wahał. Przyglądał się bratu uważnie i przez moment Nate myślał, że jednak zrezygnuje ze swojego planu, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- No dobra. Chodźmy poobserwować kilka domów w dzielnicy bogaczy.

Obserwowali potencjalne ofiary przez dwa dni nim w końcu Sam zdecydował się wybrać parę, która miała już dziecko mniej więcej w wieku Nathana. Wyglądali na współczujących i gotowych na przyjęcie bezdomnego dziecka na jedną noc do siebie.

Następnego dnia Sam ustylizował brata na takiego, który od tygodni mieszka na ulicy. Ubrudził go błotem i gliną, dał do założenia kradzioną, za małą na niego koszulkę, którą w kilku miejscach podarł. Nate wyglądał jak bezdomny dzieciak i jedynym problemem był pełny brzuch. Żadne żebrzące dziecko tak nie wygląda.

\- Najlepiej nie pokazuj im brzucha – poradził mu Sam, gdy rozcinał sobie wierzch dłoni. Odrobina krwi tu i ówdzie doda nieco dramatyzmu.   

\- Na pewno będą chcieli go zobaczyć. – Nate skrzywił się, gdy Sam wtarł mu krew w obojczyk i szyję. – Pamiętasz jak w sierocińcu zawsze sprawdzali ciebie, gdy wracałeś po kilku dniach ucieczki?

\- Ta. Tak jakby myśleli, że nie znajdę sobie jedzenia. Albo że nie ukradłem wcześniej nic z kuchni.

Gdy przygotowania były już skończone, nadszedł czas na właściwe show.

\- Pamiętasz, co masz robić? – zapytał go jeszcze Sam.

\- Dukać po hiszpańsku, nie dać się dotknąć, robić wszystko co każą, a gdy będą chcieli wezwać policję, to zwiewać.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go, mierzwiąc mu włosy. – Idź.

Nathan wziął jeszcze głęboki wdech, by dodać sobie odwagi i poszedł w kierunku domu, który wybrali. W środku była tylko kobieta z dzieckiem. Jej mąż wyszedł jakąś godzinę wcześniej i nie powinno go być przez kilka godzin.

Plan był prosty: zapukać, udawać że nie umie się mówi się po hiszpańsku, wzbudzić tyle litości ile tylko możliwe, wejść do środka i w nocy wynieść kilka rzeczy. Obejrzał się za siebie, szukając wzrokiem Sama, ale musiał się już gdzieś schować. Niepocieszony uniósł dłoń i zapukał.

Wystarczyło parę łez, trochę jąkania się i miał już kobietę w garści. Wprowadziła go do domu i zadzwoniła, ale nie na policję, więc Nathan stał spokojnie w miejscu i przyglądał się mieszkającemu tu chłopcu, który nieco przestraszony wyglądał z innego pokoju.

Po rozmowie odbytej z mężem, kobieta na powrót zajęła się tylko nim. Była bardzo miła i pytała go z troską o samopoczucie, czy coś go boli, czy nie jest głodny. Udawał, że nie rozumie, ale w głębi serca zrobiło mu się przyjemnie. Dawno ktoś inny niż Sam nie okazywał mu takiej troski.

Gdy kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że nie dogada się z nim po hiszpańsku, po prostu zabrała go do łazienki, by mógł się wykąpać. Dokładnie zapamiętywał rozkład pomieszczeń, by w razie czego bez problemu uciec.

Zostawiła go w łazience samego, co skrzętnie wykorzystał. Odkręcił natrysk, by zagłuszyć ewentualne hałasy i zaczął myszkować po wszystkich szafkach. Miał w głowie całą listę od Sama, który wymienił najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy jakich potrzebowali. Przede wszystkim środki czystości, przydałby się też nowy ręcznik albo dwa.  

Po zapamiętaniu wszystkiego wreszcie się wykąpał. Prysznic był tu przyjemniejszy niż w ich motelu, w którym głównie leciała zimna woda. Tutaj była ciepła i aż nie miał ochoty wychodzić.

Czyste ubrania czekały na niego pod drzwiami. Były nieco za duże, ale to nawet lepiej, przynajmniej starczą na dłużej. Czysty i ubrany odszukał kobietę, która siedziała w kuchni i szykowała jakieś jedzenie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy go zobaczyła i powiedziała, że wykąpany od razu wygląda zdrowiej. Prawie jej podziękował, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

W kuchni był też chłopiec, który w końcu odważył się podejść i podał mu rękę na przywitanie. Uścisnął ją niepewnie, jak na przestraszoną sierotę przystało. Matka zaproponowała dzieciakowi, żeby zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju i razem poczekali na jedzenie.

Gdy Nathan zobaczył pokój chłopaka, od razu zaczęła go zżerać zazdrość. W sierocińcu wszystkie zabawki były wspólne, a tutaj każda należała tylko do jednej osoby, chłopiec mógł się nimi swobodnie bawić kiedy tylko chciał przez wiele godzin. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało tu tylko regału z książkami, ale nie oczekiwał, że każde dziecko w jego wieku czyta tyle co on i Sam.

Chłopak próbował z nim rozmawiać, nie przejmując się zupełnie brakiem odzewu. Nate chętnie pogadałby z kimś w swoim wieku, ale Sam kazał mu się nie spoufalać. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby choćby w najmniejszym stopniu się przywiązał.

Zakazy brata jednak na nic się zdały, bo gdy kobieta podała jedzenie, Nate był pewny, że zakochał się w tym obrazie matki, jaki przedstawiała. Była po prostu idealna, kochająca i troskliwa. Z każdą chwilą miał coraz większe opory przed kradzieżą. Mimo to dalej obserwował wszystko dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegoś cennego do zabrania.

Głowa rodziny wróciła dopiero późnym wieczorem, idealnie na kolację, którą Nathan pochłonął w ekspresowym tempie. Nie był jakoś specjalnie głodny, Sam dbał o to, by tak nie było, ale jedzenie pachniało zbyt dobrze, by się nim nie zajadać. Poza tym nie wiedział kiedy w najbliższym czasie znów zje porządny, domowy posiłek.

Przy kolacji zaczęły się rozmowy. Mąż i żona kłócili się na jego temat, mężczyzna chciał dzwonić na policję, ale kobieta odwodziła go od tego przekonując, by zrobili to jutro, żeby go nie wystraszyć. W końcu mąż uległ, a jego małżonka uśmiechnęła się do Nathana.

Po kolacji naszykowała mu łóżko na rozkładanej sofie w salonie. Dała mu czystą pościel, a przy posłaniu postawiła szklankę z wodą, jakby mu się zachciało w nocy pić. Miał ochotę uciekać stąd bez żadnych łupów, ale nie mógł tego zrobić Samowi, który pewnie już się zakradł w okolice domu i teraz tylko czekał na ustalony wcześniej znak, który ostatecznie się pojawił.

Gdy tylko Nate miał pewność, że wszyscy śpią, wstał ze swojego „łóżka” i otworzył bratu okno. Z szerokim uśmiechem, Sam wgramolił się do środka i razem zaczęli do jego plecaka zbierać wszystko co wypatrzył za dnia Nathan.

Najgorsze było wejście do sypialni pary. Raz tamtędy przechodził i zobaczył stojącą na toaletce szkatułkę z kosztownościami. Sam oczywiście chciał ją zabrać i tak właśnie zrobił. Małżeństwo śpiące spokojnie w łóżku nawet nie drgnęło.

Brat namawiał go, by oprócz ubrań wziął sobie jakąś zabawkę jeśli chce, ale nie miał do tego serca. W ogóle nie chciał tu teraz być, zżerało go poczucie winy, ci ludzie chcieli mu pomóc, a on ich okradał, ale było już za późno na wyjście z pustymi rękoma.

Z wypełnionym po brzegi plecakiem, bracia ruszyli do okna, przez które wcześniej wszedł Sam.

\- Nathan, chodź – popędził brata.

Nate przełożył już jedną nogę przez okno, gdy nieprzyjemne uczucie w klatce piersiowej nie pozwoliło mu wyjść dalej.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – poprosił i cofnął się do środka.

\- Nathan – wyszeptał za nim. – Nathan.

Przeklinając pod nosem, Sam rzucił plecak z łupami na ziemię i wszedł z powrotem do środka. Nate był niedaleko i bazgrał coś szybko na kartce.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał go. – Musimy wiać.

\- Jeszcze chwilę.

Sam przyjrzał się z zapisywanym słowom i odkrył, że brat pisze po hiszpańsku i to w dodatku przeprosiny.

\- Oh, Nathan – westchnął.

Nate szybko dokończył wiadomość, zostawił ją w widocznym miejscu i wreszcie wyszedł na zewnątrz, a Sam zaraz za nim.

\- Nie róbmy tego więcej, co? – zaproponował i objął braciszka ramieniem.

Nathan przytaknął z uśmiechem ulgi na ustach.

Tak jak obiecał Sam, to był pierwszy i zarazem ostatni raz.   


	4. Pierwsze zlecenie

Obaj cieszyli się na swoje pierwsze zlecenie. Sam szukał go już jakiś czas, odwiedzając wszystkie podejrzane dziury w mieście aż znalazł kupca, który chciał zdobyć coś znajdującego się nie byle gdzie, bo w środku muzeum antropologicznego. Narodowym trzeba dodać, dobrze strzeżonym i monitorowanym.

\- To Inków? – spytał Nathan, gdy brat pokazał mu zdjęcie przedmiotu, który mieli zdobyć.

\- Blisko, Majów – odparł Sam. Od rana nie schodził mu z twarzy ten głupkowaty uśmieszek, który wskazywał na jego ogromną ekscytację. Od roku, odkąd tylko uciekli, czekał na tę chwilę, kiedy będą mogli zająć się tym, dla czego uciekli. Oczywiście nadrzędnym celem wciąż był skarb Avery’ego, ale nikt nie powiedział, że mają się do niego ograniczać. Musieli przecież sobie wyrobić jakąś renomę, a czy jest lepszy sposób niż kraść artefakty i odkrywać własne? Na razie nie mieli żadnego odkrycia na koncie, ale planowali to zmienić w najbliższym czasie. Sam chciał poczekać, aż Nate trochę jeszcze podrośnie i zwiększy się jego sprawność. I tak był zwinny jak na trzynastolatka, ale wciąż brakowało mu potrzebnej czasami szybkości i siły.

\- Po co komuś rytualny sztylet?

\- To pewnie jakiś kolekcjoner, jak tamta staruszka, która miała dzienniki mamy.

\- Ona chyba nie kradła z muzeów.

\- Nie każdy lubi podróżować i sam zbierać rzeczy.

\- No dobra, to jak chcesz to ukraść? 

\- Tak jak kradniemy wszystko inne.

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale muzeum to coś zupełnie innego niż zwykły dom.

Przez ten jeden rok do perfekcji opanowali sztukę włamywania się. W pięć minut potrafili wynieść na zewnątrz masę rzeczy. Część zatrzymywali dla siebie, resztę sprzedawali.

\- Spokojnie, mam plan.

\- Chociaż dobry?

\- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek zawiodłem?

\- Muszę odpowiadać? – Nie chciał być niemiły.

\- Lepiej trzymaj buzię na kłódkę, bo pożałujesz – poradził i pochwycił brata znienacka, unosząc go bez problemu nad ziemię.

\- Sam, puszczaj! – zawołał spanikowany. – Nie jestem małym dzieckiem!

\- Jasne, że jesteś – zaśmiał się, ale opuścił Nathana na podłogę. – Co powiesz na małą wycieczkę?

\- Dokąd? – spytał poprawiając ubrania, które były teraz wygniecione.

\- Do muzeum.

Pół godziny później Sam zaparkował motocykl przed ogromnym budynkiem, gdzie znajdował się ich cel na tę noc. Oczywiście teraz byli tu tylko po to, by wybadać całe miejsce. No i trochę pozwiedzać. Na pewno mieli tu wiele fajnych rzeczy z czasów Majów i kolonistów. Raj na ziemi dla takich entuzjastów jak oni.

\- Wow. – Nate był pod wrażeniem już po wejściu do głównego holu.

\- Co chcesz zobaczyć najpierw? – spytał Sam.

\- Myślałem, że nie po to tu jesteśmy – zdziwił się. Szeptał, by inny ich nie usłyszeli. Mówili po angielsku, ale nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy natrafią na kogoś, kto ich zrozumie.  

\- Należy nam się trochę rozrywki. No dalej, wybierz ekspozycję.

Nate uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył przed siebie, Sam był tuż za nim. Zwiedzili całe muzeum, od góry do dołu, zajęło im to cały dzień i po wszystkim ledwo mogli chodzić, ale opłaciło się. Obejrzeli wiele ciekawych znalezisk, które do tej pory mogli podziwiać tylko w książkach. Miło było spędzić czas w spokoju i na czymś, co ich interesowało. Obaj ekscytowali się najmniejszymi rzeczami i prześcigali się w wymienianiu ciekawostek na temat różnych starożytnych cywilizacji. Ani razu jednak nie zapomnieli po co tu są.

Pomiędzy podziwianiem kolejnych ekspozycji, Sam uważnie przyglądał się rozkładowi budynku, gdzie są kamery i w jakich miejscach mają ślepy punkt. Zawsze miał dobrą pamięć do takich szczegółów, co przy włamaniach bardzo się przydawało, gdy trzeba było szybko uciekać. Mało co mogło go zaskoczyć podczas spokojnego włamu dlatego Nathan w ogóle się nie stresowała przed nadchodzącą nocą.

Nie spodziewał się, że weźmie udział w akcji, ale brat powiedział mu, że będzie potrzebował jego pomocy jeśli mają zdobyć sztylet, który według informacji w muzeum, w przeciągu kilku dni miał się stać częścią jednej z wystaw. Musieli się spieszyć, dlatego podjęli decyzję o włamaniu się do środka jeszcze tego samego dnia, jakąś godzinę po zamknięciu.

Wejście wcale nie było takie proste, na jakie wyglądało, głównie dlatego, bo już przy głównych drzwiach znajdowała się kamera. Ale nie byli tak głupi, by wchodzić od frontu. Przemykając się wzdłuż ściany budynku dotarli na jego tyły, gdzie na wysokości pierwszego piętra znajdowało się okno. Nie wiedzieli dokąd prowadzi, ale nie mieli innego wejścia, musieli skorzystać z tego.

Sam jednym sprawnym ruchem zarzucił kotwiczkę i po sprawdzeniu, czy dobrze się zaczepiła, zaczął się wspinać. Nathan obserwował go z dołu i czekał na swoją kolej. Po dotarciu na górę brat spuścił mu linę, a sam przycupnął na wąskim parapecie i zaczął majstrować przy oknie. Nim Nate wspiął się na górę, droga do środka stała przed nimi otworem.

\- Teraz cicho – poinstruował go Sam po czym obaj wślizgnęli się do małego biura, zapewne należącego do kustosza.

\- Sam, może coś jest na komputerze – wyszeptał Nathan, gdy brat chciał ruszać dalej, aż do piwnicy, gdzie trzymano wszystkie artefakty nie wystawione akurat dla gości muzeum.

\- A umiesz go obsługiwać? – Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z komputerem, w sierocińcu ich nie było, ani w żadnych pracach, których się chwytał przed ucieczką. Nie czuł też jakiejś większej potrzeby, by uczyć się obsługi jednego. Był poszukiwaczem skarbów, nie biznesmanem.

\- Mogę spróbować.

Sam machnął ręką.

\- Nie ma na to czasu, sami znajdziemy to szybciej.

Nathan chciał zostać i naprawdę spróbować, ale wiedział, że Sam ma rację. Postanowił więc, że w jakiejś bardziej dogodnej chwili pouczy się obchodzenia z komputerem. Może w przyszłości im się to przyda.

Sam prowadził go przez muzeum jakby był tu któryś raz z rzędu, a nie dopiero drugi. Korzystali z przejść, gdzie nie było kamer i kroczek po kroczku znajdowali się coraz bliżej piwnicy. I wtedy natknęli się na strażnika.

W ostatniej chwili schowali się za rogiem, ukryci przed światłem latarki. Nathanowi serce zaczęło szybciej bić. To była stresująca sytuacja, ale bardzo przyjemna.

Stali bez ruchu, przyklejeni do ściany kilkadziesiąt sekund, aż strażnik wreszcie odszedł, nucąc coś pod nosem. Obaj jednocześnie odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy już go nie słyszeli. Nic już im nie stało na drodze.

Szybko, ale cicho jak wcześniej przemknęli się poza zasięgiem kamer do schodów prowadzących do piwnicy i zeszli na dół, omijając każdy drugi stopień. U podnóża schodów znajdowały się drzwi zamknięte na cztery spusty.

\- Bierz zamek na dole, ja wezmę ten na górze – polecił Sam i od razu zabrał się do roboty.

Nate wyciągnął swój własny wytrych i skupiony przykucnął przy zamku. Otwierał już niejeden, ale nigdy taki skomplikowany. Obawiał się, że będą musieli przejść do planu B i zabrać klucze strażnikowi. To by było bardzo ryzykowne, ale jeśli chcieli zdobyć sztylet, musieliby to ryzyko podjąć.

Co nie dziwne, Sam pierwszy otworzył swój zamek i ruszył na pomoc bratu.

\- Źle to robisz, to nie drzwi w sierocińcu. Popatrz.

Obserwował uważnie, jak brat bez problemu robi to, z czym on męczył się niemiłosiernie. Chciałby kiedyś robić to tak dobrze jak brat, ale czekało go jeszcze wiele nauki. Był ciekaw, kto nauczył Sama.

Otworzyli drzwi i natychmiast musieli się cofnąć, bo uderzył w nich zapach stęchlizny i ciepłe powietrze. Ktoś tu ewidentnie nie dbał o to, co było w środku, a było tam sporo rzeczy. Wielkie regały po sam sufit zapełnione pudłami, a w nich skarby starożytnych cywilizacji. Na ten widok braciom aż zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić co tu trzymają – wyszeptał z podziwem Sam. – Przecież to musi być warte miliony.

\- Jak my tu znajdziemy sztylet?

Teraz, gdy mieli przed oczami taki ogrom, zaczął żałować że jednak nie spróbował z tym komputerem. Sztylet na pewno był tam opisany.

\- Ta, to może być trudne.

\- Bardziej niemożliwe.

\- Nie bądź taki pesymistyczny. Na pewno to jakoś katalogują.

\- No. W komputerze.

Sam spojrzał na niego jakby chciał mu przyznać rację, ale jego duma musiało mu na to nie pozwolić, bo tylko obrócił się ze skwaszoną miną i zaczął przeszukiwać piwnicę. Nate zdecydował się zrobić to samo. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu zajęło im odkrycie sposobu w jaki posegregowano wszystkie znaleziska, ale miał wrażenie, że minęło co najmniej kilka godzin. Najcięższe zadanie wciąż było przed nimi. Choć wyeliminowali większość magazynu, wciąż mieli cały regał do przeszukania, a czasu jak na lekarstwo.

Nathan popatrzył na brata, który zajęty był przeszukiwaniem jednego z pudeł. Co chwilę zachwycał się jakimś innym znaleziskiem i kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje. Wykorzystał to i po cichu wymknął się z piwnicy z zamiarem wrócenia do biura kustosza. Bez pomocy komputera nigdy nie znajdą tego sztyletu. Całe szczęście miał równie dobrą pamięć co brat i zapamiętał drogę.

Strażnik wciąż kręcił się w pobliżu, ale nie było problemu z ominięciem go. Gorzej było z kamerami, ale skoro jeszcze nie wszczęto alarmu, to żadna go nie złapała.

Dotarł w końcu z powrotem do biura, wszystko było tak jak zostawili. Komputer wyglądał na skomplikowane urządzenie i trochę mu zajęło uruchomienie go. Sam pewnie już się zorientował, że go nie ma. Może i był skupiony na czymś innym, ale Nate mógł przysiąc, że brat ma jakiś szósty zmysł, który ostrzegał go, kiedy braciszka nie ma w pobliżu.

Komputer robił sporo hałasu przy uruchomieniu, buczał jak silnik samochodu, coś też nagle piknęło, ale monitor wciąż był czarny. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że trzeba go oddzielnie włączyć.

\- I co teraz? – zastanawiał się na głos.

Wszystko było już uruchomione, a on był w kropce. Od czego miał zacząć? Nie miał nawet najmniejszej wiedzy na temat komputerów. Może to nie był taki dobry pomysł tu przychodzić i się rozdzielać. Sam pewnie wpadał już w panikę.  

Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, Nate zaczął wciskać przypadkowe przyciski licząc na to, że coś zaskoczy. Czy to szczęście czy naturalny talent, trudno powiedzieć, ale któreś z tych sprawiło, że w końcu coś się otworzyło.  

\- Hmm…

Powoli rozpracowywał działanie urządzenia i szukanie wskazówki ruszyło z kopyta, gdy udało mu się nauczyć otwierać pliki. Potem już poszło z górki i wkrótce miał przed sobą spis artefaktów znajdujących się w magazynie. Posegregowano je numerycznie, za pomocą specjalnych kodów liczbowych, które widział w piwnicy na każdym pudle. Teraz wystarczyło tylko znaleźć nazwę.

\- Sztylet, sztylet. Musi gdzieś tu być.

Nigdy nie czytał tak szybko jak teraz, gdyby trochę szybciej przewijał listę, to nic by nie odczytał, ale nie miał czasu na dokładne szukanie. Zegarek na ścianie biura pokazywał, że był już prawie ranek. Spędzili w piwnicy dokładnie tyle, ile mu się wydawało – za długo.

\- Jest!

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie to wykrzyczał. Spanikowany zapamiętał numer obok nazwy sztyletu i odłączył komputer od zasilania, by szybciej się wyłączył. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo zaraz potem usłyszał kroki.

\- O nie, nie, nie.

Musiał zwiewać, tylko gdzie? Rozejrzał się po biurze, biurko odpadało, strażnik na pewno tam zajrzy. To samo szafa, która i tak pewnie była pełna. Okno! Zawiśnie na parapecie, może się uda.

Schował się czym prędzej i przymknął za sobą okno, tak by wyglądało na zamknięte. Teraz musiał czekać. Usłyszał jak otworzono drzwi biura, a potem jak ktoś się po nim przechadza. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy okno zostało otwarte, a chwile później ktoś złapał go za ręce i wciągnął z powrotem do biura.

Nim zdążył krzyknąć i zacząć się szarpać, na ustach położono mu dłoń i został przyciśnięty do drugiego ciała.

\- Cii, to tylko ja – wyszeptał Sam. To go uspokoiło. Już się bał, że wkopał ich obu. – Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Po co tu znowu przylazłeś?

\- Żeby znaleźć sztylet. Sami byśmy tego nie zrobili – odparł gdy brat zabrał rękę.

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, nie wiedziałem gdzie cię szukać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział skruszony, ale szybko się uśmiechnął. – Znalazłem oznaczenie sztyletu, wiem gdzie go szukać.

\- Naprawdę?

 - Tak, chodźmy, zajmie nam to parę minut.

\- Oby, bo zaraz zlecą się tu pracownicy.

Wrócili do piwnicy i z pomocą kodu Nathana znaleźli właściwe pudło, a w środku kamienny, impregnowany złotem nóż rytualny schowany w małej gablotce. Nie mieli jednak czasu, by go podziwiać.  

\- Dobra robota, braciszku – pochwalił Sam i schował łup do plecaka. – A teraz spadajmy.

Wyszli bez kolejnych incydentów i zaraz po wschodzie słońca udali się do kupca, który zlecił im kradzież. Nate przyjrzał się uważnie bogaczowi, który z zadowoleniem oglądał nóż, a jego asystent przeliczał pieniądze, które był im winien.

\- Dobra robota – powiedział z podziwem. Mówił dobrze po angielsku, bez cienia hiszpańskiego akcentu, więc pomimo ciemnej karnacji musiał być Amerykaninem. Przyjął ich w jakieś drogiej restauracji , najpewniej swojej, przyozdobionej różnego rodzaju artefaktami. Gość zdecydowanie znał się na rzeczy.

\- To była łatwizna – przyznał Sam i puścił bratu oczko. Nate odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Obawiałem się powierzać to zadanie zwykłemu dzieciakowi, który w dodatku zaciągnął do pomocy jakiegoś smarka, ale spisaliście się nieźle. Macie talent, chłopcy.

Asystent mężczyzny podał mu plik banknotów, z którym podszedł do braci.

\- Pięć tysięcy, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

Sam nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z kwoty, jaką otrzymali, ale pewnie nie miał jak wyciągnąć od faceta większej.

\- Proszę dać znać, jak znowu trzeba będzie coś zwędzić.  

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na propozycję Sama i bynajmniej nie z kpiną. Naprawdę mu zaimponowali.

\- Na pewno się zastanowię. Kogo powinienem szukać?

Bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

\- Samuela i Nathana Drake’ów – odparł Sam z dumą.

Pierwszy krok w stronę wyrobienia sobie reputacji zrobiony. Następne były już tylko prostsze.


	5. Pierwsze rozstanie

Odkąd ukradli artefakt z muzeum odnosili tylko same sukcesy. Ale kiedyś musiała przejść pierwsza porażka i zarazem pierwsza rozłąka.

Przez dwa lata kradli najróżniejsze rzeczy, czy to z muzeum, prywatnych kolekcji, czy bezpośrednio z wykopalisk. Z każdym kolejnym razem byli coraz lepsi, a ich sława wśród ludzi zajmujących się tym od lat rosła. Przynajmniej w Meksyku i Ameryce Środkowej, bo w Stanach jeszcze nie byli tak popularni. Często pracowali dla baronów narkotykowych czy innych liderów miejscowych gangów. Każdy był łasy na artefakty, a Drake’owie nie dość, że byli tani to jeszcze piekielnie skuteczni i praktycznie nieuchwytni.

Nate nabrał takiej sprawności, że nawet Sam, który nauczył go wszystkiego był pod wrażeniem. Od ciągłego wspinania wyrobiły mu się mięśnie ramion i nóg, stał się bardziej skoczny i szybszy przez co wszelkie ucieczki stawały się dzięki temu jeszcze prostsze. Sam nie musiał się już martwić, że brat zostanie gdzieś w tyle, bo zawsze miał go w polu widzenia, po swojej prawej lub lewej stronie.

Mimo to wpadka musiała się kiedyś zdarzyć, to była naturalna kolej rzeczy. I kiedy? Kiedy nawet nie wykonywali zlecenia, a szukali czegoś dla siebie.

Po przeczytaniu prawdopodobnie po raz setny dziennika mamy, Nathan nabrał ochoty na poszukanie czegoś na temat Francisa Drake’a. Fascynowała go ta postać i chciał mieć w posiadaniu coś, co kiedyś należało do niego. Mama wspominała o pierścieniu wielkiego odkrywcy, który razem Evelyne próbowała zdobyć, ale zgubiły trop w Hondurasie. Jakiś prywatny kolekcjoner sprzedał pierścień i słuch po nim zaginął.

Więc udali się do Hondurasu na poszukiwania. Dzięki zleceniom mieli już trochę kontaktów w kręgach poszukiwaczy skarbów, które Sam uruchomił gdy tylko byli na miejscu. Od gościa o bardzo długim imieniu i nazwisku dowiedzieli się, że jeśli ktoś coś wie o pierścieniu Francisa Drake’a, to na pewno jest to Alberto. Pierwszy raz słyszeli to imię, ale uznali, że warto spróbować.

Sam Alberto nie okazał się być niebezpieczny, nie zastawił też na nich żadnej pułapki. Pomimo ciętego języka był to całkiem przyjemny grubasek, który sporo wiedział o różnych antykach i zaginionych skarbach. Był nawet na tyle miły, że użyczył im potrzebnych informacji.

\- Tamten kolekcjoner sprzedał pierścień niejakiemu Jose De las Cuevasowi, który zamierzał udać się z nim do Brazylii.

\- Zamierzał? – zdziwił się Nate.

\- Napadli go gdy przekraczał Panamę. Odebrali mu pierścień, a jego samego zabili. Ponoć odpowiedzialny był za to gang z Tocumen. Jose chciał dostać się do Brazylii samolotem, miał wylecieć ze stolicy, ale nie zdążył.

\- Aha. I? – Sam zachęcił go dalszego mówienia. Wciąż mieli za mało informacji.

\- I nic – odparł Alberto. – Tu kończy się mój trop. Musicie sami szukać dalej.

Nie było to specjalnie pomocne, zwłaszcza że pewnie musieliby zadrzeć z gangiem, o ile ten jeszcze istniał. Opowieść Alberto miała miejsce dziesięć lat temu, pierścień mógł być teraz Bóg wie gdzie, nawet na dnie kanału panamskiego, ale i tak nie mieli teraz nic lepszego do roboty. Pieniędzy mieli aż za dużo jak na ich potrzeby, więc polowanie na pierścień było dla nich jak wakacje. A przynajmniej byłyby, gdyby do domu Alberto nagle nie wpadła honduraska policja.

Nate zastygł jak słup soli, gdy usłyszał wywarzane drzwi, a potem krzyki każące kłaść się na ziemię. Nie miał pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło, ale cieszył się, że Sam nie dał się tak łatwo przestraszyć i wyprowadził go z pokoju nim policja zdążyła do niego wejść. Alberto nie miał tyle szczęścia, obaj słyszeli jak powalają go na ziemię.

\- Kurwa, niedobrze.

Sam jak zwykle szukał już wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Zabarykadowali się w pokoju bez wyjścia poza tym jednym, przez które weszli. Mieli przerąbane, nigdy nie byli tak blisko złapania jak teraz.

\- Sam, co z nami będzie jak nas złapią? Odeślą nas do Stanów?

Myślał już o najgorszym, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

\- Nie złapią nas – zapewnił go brat, ale sam nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego. Krążył po pokoju jak dzika bestia w klatce, a po drugiej stronie drzwi policja już próbowała się dostać do środka.

\- Sam, nie mamy gdzie uciec.

Ale brat go nie słuchał tylko dalej szukał wyjścia, jakby miało się gdzieś magicznie pojawić. W drzwi uderzyło coś ciężkiego, kwestią czasu było aż policja do nich wejdzie i ich aresztuje.

\- Nie złapią nas – powtórzył i zatrzymał się nagle, stukając butem o podłogę. Pełen nadziei przykucnął i odrzucił na bok dywan, który okazał się skrywać pod sobą niewielką klapę. – No, przynajmniej nie ciebie.

\- Co?

Sam otworzył przejście, ich oczom ukazała się drabina prowadząca gdzieś dalej w dół. Nie wiedzieli gdzie, ale to było jedyne wyjście.

\- Właź do środka, zmieścisz się – popędził go brat wyciągając z kabury pistolet.

\- A co z tobą? Odłóż tę broń, zastrzelą cię!

\- Ona jest dla ciebie –powiedział i wcisnął mu pistolet do ręki. – Nathan, idź.

\- Nie zostawię cię – odmówił natychmiast. Sam nigdy go nie zostawił, on też nie zamierzał.

\- Nawet się tu nie zmieszczę. Alberto musiał być chudszy, gdy projektował to miejsce.

\- No to zostanę tu z tobą – uparł się. Na myśl o byciu rozdzielonym z bratem przeszywał go strach. Cały ten czas byli przecież razem, ani razu się nie rozdzielili na dłużej niż kilka godzin.

\- Nathan. – Sam złapał jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił go, by na siebie popatrzyli. – Jeśli cię złapią, to ciebie odeślą, a mnie pewnie zostawią tutaj. Nie jesteś pełnoletni, a ja owszem, nie będą dla mnie zbyt mili. Idź! Jak wyjdę, to cię znajdę, obiecuję.

\- Nie…

\- Nathan, idź!

Ze łzami w oczach Nate zaczął schodzić po drabinie. Chwilę później do pokoju wpadła policja i bez problemu obezwładniła Sama, który krzyczał, że jest nieuzbrojony. Obserwował całe aresztowanie ze swojej kryjówki i tylko zdrowy rozsądek powstrzymał go przed wyjściem i rzuceniem się do pomocy bratu.

\- Hej, nie tak ciasno! – zakrzyknął Sam, gdy go skuwali. Gadał praktycznie cały czas, by uwaga policji skupiała się wyłącznie na nim, a nie na wciąż podglądającym Nathanie. Gdy brat go zauważył, uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał „idź”. Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Zszedł na sam dół szybu aż dotarł do dna. Nic nie widział w ciemnościach, ale czuł na twarzy chłodny podmuch, za którym ruszył. Dopiero po kilku minutach nieprzerwanego marszu na kuckach zauważył światło w oddali. Wciąż przerażony całą sytuacją wygramolił się na świeże powietrze i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że znalazł się spory kawałek od domu Alberto.

Czym prędzej popędził z powrotem w tamtym kierunku, nie zważając na mijanych ludzi, na których wpadał. Musiał się dowiedzieć, czy z Samem wszystko dobrze. Nie zobaczył go jednak na miejscu, zapewne siedział już w furgonetce policji. Nie przypuszczał, że niemożność zobaczenia brata będzie tak boleć. Czuł się jak rozbitek na środku oceanu pozbawiony kamizelki ratunkowej. Brakowało mu obecności drugiej osoby i świat nagle stał się okropnie pustym miejscem. Nie minęła nawet godzina, a on już tęsknił za tym koszmarnym zapachem papierosów.

Jak on sobie poradzi bez Sama? To on zawsze wszystko planował, podejmował wszystkie decyzje. Jak miał przemierzać kontynent bez swojego kompasu? Bez drugiej połowy siebie?    

Wściekły i zrozpaczony uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia i wrócił po ich rzeczy. Spakował wszystko, przymocował do motocykla i odjechał w kierunku Panamy. Musiał dokończyć to co zaczęli.

Trop zaprowadził go w końcu do Cartageny. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkał Sully’ego i choć w maleńkim stopniu nie czuł się już taki samotny.


	6. Pierwsze zabójstwo cz. 2

Nate był młodszy niż brat, gdy po raz pierwszy zabił, ale okoliczności tego zabójstwa były dokładnie takie same.

Sam wciąż siedział w więzieniu i nie miał z nim żadnego bezpośredniego kontaktu, czasami tylko ktoś dostarczał mu wiadomości od brata. Z tego powodu postanowił, że spędzi z Sullym nieco więcej czasu. Początkowo zamierzał zwiać mu przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, ale po kilku dniach spędzonych z mężczyzną doszedł do wniosku, że przyda mu się towarzystwo. Sully był fajny i choć nie był Samem, to i tak cieszyło go towarzystwo innej osoby, czego tak mu brakowało od czasu aresztowania brata.

Na początku był nieufny oczywiście. Nie miał pojęcia, co Sullivan chce z nim zrobić dlatego zawsze miał się na baczności. Do tej pory mógł ufać tylko bratu, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem nabierał zaufania także do Sully’ego. Nie był mordercą, pedofilem, był jedynie draniem i złodziejem, ale on także nimi był, więc nie miał prawa go oceniać.

Mężczyzna ani razu nie próbował go skrzywdzić, w końcu niejako od ratunku zaczęła się ich znajomość. Kiedy już miał pewność, że nic mu nie grozi, zaczął się przed Sullym otwierać. Samowi pewnie by się to nie spodobało, nazwałby go lekkomyślnym głupkiem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Był cholernie samotny, a Sullivan nie dość, że mógł go wiele nauczyć, to jeszcze był świetnym towarzyszem.

Nie zaprzestał kradzieży artefaktów. Może i słynni bracia Drake nie mogli póki co pracować w duecie, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mogą pracować w ogóle. Nathan kontynuował to, co robili obaj z tą różnicą, że miał teraz do pomocy Victora. Wspólnie kradli małe znaleziska, ale nigdy nie ruszali nic dużego, a już zwłaszcza skarbu Avery’ego. Nate chciał go znaleźć tylko z bratem, nie zamierzał w to wciągać nikogo, nawet swojego nowego przyjaciela, który bezinteresownie wziął go pod swoje skrzydła.

Nie rozmawiali nigdy o Samie. Nathan nawet się nie przyznał, że ma jakiegokolwiek żyjącego krewnego. Zrobił to dla bezpieczeństwa, no i nie był pewny, czy brat w ogóle by sobie tego życzył, więc wolał siedzieć cicho.   

\- Dobra, młody, teraz skup się.

Sully wszedł do jego pokoju bez pytania i rozłożył mapę wykopalisk na biurku. Jedno musiał przyznać, warunki mieszkaniowe z Sullivanem u boku były zdecydowanie lepsze niż te z Samem.

\- Mógłbyś tu tak nie wchodzić bez pukania? – poprosił. Był przyzwyczajony do braku prywatności, od lat jej nie posiadał, ale naruszanie jej przez Victora wyjątkowo go irytowało.

\- A robiłeś coś ważnego?

\- No… mogłem się dotykać. – Ciężko było to dotychczas robić, gdy starszy brat spał zaraz obok. Teraz miał własny pokój w każdym miejscu, gdzie się zatrzymywali i chciał to wykorzystywać ile tylko dusza zapragnie.

\- Ledwo wyszedłeś z pieluch i już robisz takie rzeczy?

\- Mam piętnaście lat – przypomniał.

\- Wyglądasz na pięć.

\- To tylko sprawia, że jeszcze dziwniej wyglądasz podróżując ze mną. I jeszcze ten wąs.

\- Odczep się od mojego wąsa, dobrze?

Nathan uśmiechnął się widząc zirytowanie Sullivana.

\- To co tam masz? – spytał dołączając do mężczyzny przy biurku.

\- Plany ekspedycji tych brytyjskich dupków.

\- To Australijczycy – poprawił szybko.

\- Na jedno wychodzi, i ci i ci pod pantoflem królowej. Nie przerywaj mi z łaski swojej, dobrze? Kto cię uczył manier?

Sam. Chciał tak odpowiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał.

\- Sierociniec.

\- Siostry cię tak wychowały? Chyba jakieś diabły wcielone.

\- Do rzeczy – popędził.

Sully znalazł im robotę tydzień temu, gdy podsłuchał rozmowy dwójki Australijczyków, którzy jednej nocy wypili za dużo i wygadali się, że szukają tu skarbu Azteków. Nie było wiadomo ile w tym prawdy, ale co im szkodziło spróbować? Przez cały ten czas obserwowali obszar wykopalisk, które najwyraźniej zostały rozpoczęte bez zgody władz Meksyku.

Australijczycy próbowali dokopać się do środka góry, gdzie według ich informacji miał się znajdować wielki skarbiec pełen złota. Przebijali się przez litą skałę już od siedmiu dni, nic sobie nie robiąc z hałasu, który wywoływali dynamitem.

\- Już jutro powinni się dokopać do środka – wyjaśniał Sully, pokazując mu wszystko na planie wykopalisk. – Gdy wejdą do środka, obezwładnimy straże, które zostawią na zewnątrz, a potem wejdziemy za nimi.

\- Załatwimy ich i zgarniemy złoto – dokończył podekscytowany. Szkoda że Sam nie mógł z nim teraz być, też by się cieszył jak dziecko. Pierwsze ważne odkrycie! To by było coś. Gdyby tylko mógł zaczekać na brata, zrobiłby to, wtedy razem odkryliby ten skarb i stali się sławni. Może nawet Times by o nich napisał! Ale Sam nie mógł tu z nim być.

\- Ej, młody, wszystko gra?

\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony. Jak długo bujał w obłokach?

\- W jednej chwili cieszysz się jakbyś już odkrył ten skarb, a zaraz potem posmutniałeś jakby ci ktoś kopnął szczeniaczka.

\- To nic, po prostu mi się coś przypomniało – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się. – To co? Zbroimy się?

\- Umiesz w ogóle trzymać broń?

\- Halo, jestem bezdomną sierotą, oczywiście, że umiem trzymać broń.

\- Tylko cię sprawdzałem. – Sully podszedł do swojego bagażu i wyciągnął pistolet. – Trzymaj.

\- Dzięki, mam swój.

Ani razu nie użył pistoletu od Sama, ale co noc upewniał się, że jest dobrze wyczyszczony, właśnie na takie nagłe wypadki jak ten.

\- Nie będę pytał skąd.

Nathan wyjął swój pistolet i na oczach Sully’ego rozłożył go i pokazał jak go trzyma. Naśladował brata, który zdążył już użyć tej broni wiele razy. Nie zawsze zabijał, ale zawsze strzelał z zamiarem trafienia cel, nigdy ostrzegawczo. Wystarczył rok, by Sam przestał się bać posyłać w ludzi pociski.

\- Zdałem test? – spytał Nate po skończonym pokazie.  

\- Musiałeś mieć dobrego nauczyciela.

\- Też był amatorem. Obaj zaczynaliśmy w tym samym czasie – wyjaśnił z dumą. Niewiele odstawał od brata jeśli chodziło o celność. – To kiedy idziemy?

\- W nocy, najlepiej około północy. Pewnie dalej będą kopać, są już tak blisko, że nie będą się chcieli zatrzymywać.

Sully miał rację, ale zdążył już odkryć, że mężczyzna rzadko kiedy się myli i nie ma racji. Zaraz nad ranem, gdy dopiero świtało, Australijczycy wysadzili ostatnią ścianę, która dzieliła ich od skarbca. W ich obozie wybuchła taka wrzawa, że słyszała ich pewnie cała najbliższa okolica. A potem większość zeszła pod górę, na straży zostawiając zaledwie malutki oddział złożony z ośmiu ludzi.  

Nathan był ekspertem w skradaniu się i bezproblemowo wyeliminował sam trzy osoby, nawet nie używając przy tym broni, po prostu ich ogłuszył. Sully nie mógł się nadziwić, jak silny i sprawny jest ten dzieciak. Za każdym razem gdy myślał, że zna już wszystkie jego sztuczki, ten wywijał coś nowego, tak jak wtedy gdy niczym jakaś małpa wspiął się na wieżę jednego z kościołów. Ot tak, bo chciał popodziwiać widoki. Tylko czekał aż chłopak spadnie, połamie wszystkie kości, a z wnętrzności zrobi mielonkę, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Ani razu się nie pomylił, nie poślizgnął, nie stracił równowagi. A potem równie łatwo zszedł z powrotem na ziemie.

Też umiał się wspinać, ale to… to był jakiś wyższy poziom zawansowania. Zupełnie jakby Nathan wychował się na dachach.

Po oczyszczeniu okolicy Sully i Nate również zeszli do wnętrza góry, idąc po śladach zostawionych przez Australijczyków. Było ich sporo, pewnie nie chcieli się zgubić choć droga była raczej prosta, zbyt prosta jak na miejsce ukrycia skarbu.

Oprócz petów i pozostawionych gdzieniegdzie zapalonych lamp mijali także rysunki na skałach. Nathan zatrzymał się przy jednym z nich i obejrzał go dokładnie.

\- Dziwne – stwierdził po chwili przyglądania się.

\- Co?

\- To tu nie pasuje.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To że nikt nie oznacza skarbu w taki sposób – wyjaśnił pokazując palcem jeden z rysunków. – Widzisz? Ten symbol oznacza deszcz.

\- No i co?

\- Co deszcz ma wspólnego ze złotem?

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? Setki lat temu Aztekowie coś nabazgrali na ścianach swojego skarbca, a ty to teraz interpretujesz?

\- Chyba trzymali tu inny rodzaj złota – stwierdził w końcu Nate, gdy ponownie przyjrzał się rysunkom.

\- Nie mów, że znasz to pismo – zdziwił się Sully.

\- Tylko kilka symboli. A te które znam mówią mi, że trzymali tu złoto…

\- Świetnie, no to idźmy po…

\- …z ziemi.

\- Co?

\- To spichlerz, nie skarbiec. – Nathan spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. – Trzymali tu kukurydzę, nie skarb. No, w pewnym sensie to był skarb, nawet złoty, ale nie o takiej wartości, o jakiej myśleliśmy.

Sullivan potrzebował kilku sekund, by prawidłowo przetworzyć tę informację.

\- Spichlerz?

\- Aha.

\- Tyle zachodu dla spichlerza?

Nate wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kangury pewnie źle zinterpretowały swoje informacje. Pewnie mają teraz niezłą niespodziankę.

\- Pewnie są wkurzeni jak cholera. Lepiej stąd spadajmy.

Z głębi góry do ich uszu dobiegły krzyki i przekleństwa, uznali to za dobry moment na odwrót. Widzieli już wyjście, gdy cały tunel zatrząsł się od potężnej eksplozji i sufit runął w dół tuż przed ich stopami. Zdążyli odskoczyć w ostatniej chwili, ale nie mieli teraz drogi ucieczki, a po piętach deptała im zgraja wkurzonych Australijczyków uzbrojonych po zęby.

\- Bez walki się nie obejdzie – stwierdził Sully. Słyszeli już nadchodzące kroki.

Nathan wiedział, że może dojść do strzelaniny, ale i tak nie był na nią przygotowany. Niechętnie wyjął pistolet i schował się, by w odpowiednim momencie zaatakować. Sullivan zrobił to samo i gdy nadeszli Australijczycy, żaden z nich nie zauważył nic podejrzanego. Może jednak nie będą musieli używać broni. Ci tępacy ponownie użyją dynamitu i wysadzą przejście, a oni wyjdą jakiś czas po nich.

Tak pewnie by zrobili gdyby któryś z facetów nie odpalił racy, która oświetliła wszystko łącznie z ukrywającymi się w ciemnościach Sullym i Nathanem.

\- Co do cholery?! – wrzasnął jeden z Australijczyków i tym samym wszczął alarm.

Nate skoczył za najbliższy głaz, który dawał mu jakąkolwiek ochronę i skulił się, kurczowo trzymając pistolet w dłoniach. Co teraz, co teraz, zastanawiał się. Nie chciał strzelać, nie był pewny, czy jest gotowy kogoś zabić.  

Sully nie miał takich oporów i wdał się w strzelaninę. Australijczycy mieli broń maszynową, ale także beznadziejnego cela i choć posiadali przewagę, po kolei padali na ziemię z dziurami po kulach w ciele. Nate próbował wystrzelić kilka razy, ale wiedział, że spudłował w każdym przypadku, bo strzelał kompletnie na oślep. Nie chcąc ściągać na siebie uwagi, schował się z powrotem i czekał. Zachowywał się jak zwykły tchórz, ale nie mógł się zmusić do strzału. Nie gdy pamiętał jak Sam przeżył swoje pierwsze zabójstwo. Jeśli teraz zabije, kto go pocieszy tak jak on brata? Kto powstrzyma wszystkie koszmary?

\- Nate, pomóż tu trochę!

Zaskoczony wyjrzał ze swojej kryjówki i zobaczył, że wszyscy Australijczycy poza jednym nie żyją, a ten jeden, który się ostał dopadł Sully’ego i próbował go zastrzelić jego własnym pistoletem, którego lufa już prawie mierzyła we właściwe miejsce. Brakowało tylko kawałeczka.

Nathan zareagował na instynkcie, uniósł broń do góry i nacisnął spust nim zdążył to zrobić Australijczyk, który osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- Niezły strzał, młody, szkoda że tak późno – powiedział Sully z uśmiechem, ten jednak szybko zniknął mu z twarzy, gdy zobaczył stan, w jakim był Nathan.

Chłopak cały się trząsł, a w pewnym momencie nawet odrzucił od siebie broń z obrzydzeniem. Choć zaraz potem ją podniósł i przytulił do piersi jakby ją przepraszał, widać było że nie chce jej mieć teraz w rękach.  

\- Chryste, młody, nie mów że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabiłeś? – zapytał, a w odpowiedzi Nathan zrzygał się na podłogę przed sobą. Sully natychmiast do niego podbiegł. – Pierwszy raz kogoś zastrzeliłeś, prawda?

\- Zawsze Sam się tym zajmował – palnął pod wpływem emocji. Miał gdzieś to, że rozmawia o bracie, był tak roztrzęsiony, że paplał co mu ślina na język przyniosła. – On jest od strzelania, nie ja.

\- Okej, kim jest ten Sam i gdzie go mogę znaleźć? Gadasz o nim przez sen i mamroczesz pod nosem, że on by zrobił co innego. Wygląda na to, że tylko on mógłby cię teraz uspokoić.

Nathan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Wspominał we śnie o Samie? Nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Wiedział, że śni mu się brat, ale nie miał pojęcia, że gada o nim przez sen. Czyli Sullivan przez cały ten czas wiedział, że istnieje ktoś taki jaki Sam.

\- Nie znajdziesz go, siedzi w więzieniu – odparł. Chętnie posiedziałby tam teraz z nim.

\- Niech to szlag – przeklął pod nosem Sully. – Dobra, młody, musisz się uspokoić, dasz radę?

Pokręcił głową.

\- No dobra, to inaczej. Pomyśl co Sam by zrobił, gdyby tu był. Myśl o nim, dobra?

Myśleć o Samie, dobra, to akurat było proste. Myślał o nim codziennie, za dnia czy w nocy, nawet w tych najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Gdyby Sam tu teraz był, pewnie mówiłby do niego czule, dotknąłby go, by pomóc mu się uspokoić, pewnie by go objął i obiecał, że będzie dobrze, że pierwszy raz zawsze taki jest. Kazałby mu oddychać głęboko i liczyć każdy wdech i wydech, myśleć o czymś miłym. Na przykład o ich wspólnych podróżach, o oglądaniu gwiazd, o wspinaniu się.

\- Bardzo dobrze, młody, oddychaj – pochwalił Sullivan. – Zaraz nas stąd wyciągnę.

Rozproszył go dopiero huk wywołany wybuchem dynamitu. Victor rzucił jedną laskę na zwał kamieni blokujący ich wyjście i na całe szczęście jedna wystarczyła.

Godzinę później znów byli bezpieczni w swoim hotelu. Nate od razu po wejściu skulił się na łóżku, uprzednio wyjmując z plecaka niewielkie zdjęcie, któremu przyglądał się intensywnie przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Sully w końcu miał dość ciszy i niewiedzy.

\- To kim jest ten cały Sam? Jakaś twoja rodzina? – zapytał dosiadając się do chłopaka, ale nawet nie próbował spojrzeć na zdjęcie.

\- Brat – odparł niemrawo Nathan.

\- A coś więcej?

\- Mamy wspólnych rodziców?

\- Wraca ci humor, to dobrze.

 Nate westchnął.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? Jest starszy o pięć lat i nauczył mnie wszystkiego co wiem.

\- To on cię nauczył tak skakać po budynkach?

\- Robiliśmy to od dziecka.

\- Za co siedzi?

\- Ktoś chciał się nas pozbyć, przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Nasłali na nas policję, gdy szukaliśmy informacji o pierścieniu Francisa Drake’a u jednego gościa. Sam pomógł mi uciec i został, bo nie przecisnąłby się tym samym wyjściem co ja. Zamknęli go w pace za podejrzenie o przemyt, a ja ruszyłem dalej. Ma wyjść za pięć miesięcy.

\- Jesteście blisko?

\- To jedyna rodzina, jaką mam. – Nate niepewnie podał Sullivanowi zdjęcie.

\- Wygląda na sprytnego chłopaka – stwierdził. I na łobuza, dodał w myślach, ale to nie był moment na takie zaczepki. – Też wie tyle co ty o różnych artefaktach?

\- Uczyliśmy się razem wszystkiego – westchnął z nostalgią i odebrał fotografię. – Chciałbym, żeby tu był. Pomógłby mi teraz.

\- Już ci pomógł, pod tą górą.

\- Wierzysz w takie bzdury o wsparciu duchowym? – zdziwił się. Do tej pory miał Sully’ego za rozsądnego gościa.

\- Na własne oczy widziałem, jak samo myślenie o bracie ci pomogło. Nie, nie wierzę w takie bzdury, ale zdecydowanie Sam ci wtedy pomógł, nawet jeśli była to tylko jego myśl.

Coś w tym było, ale zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby teraz rzeczywistego Sama. Jeszcze tylko pięć miesięcy tych tortur, a potem znowu będą razem, tak jak powinno być.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, incest is coming.


	7. Pierwsze zauroczenie

Gdy zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy, był zaskoczony.

Właśnie opuszczał więzienie. Oddali mu jego rzeczy, podpisał parę papierków przy wyjściu i wreszcie był wolny. Żadnych krat, żadnej siatki dookoła, żadnych strażników i ich wielkich jak konie psów – tylko czyste niebo nad głową, domy zwykłych obywateli, droga na wprost i młodszy braciszek czekający nieopodal.

\- Sam!

Nathan podbiegł do niego omal nie potykając się o jakiś kamień, pędził na złamanie karku, by wreszcie zakończyć roczną rozłąkę, do której zostali zmuszeni.

Sam uśmiechnął się, rzucił swoją torbę na ziemię i rozpostarł ramiona, w które Nathan wpadł z impetem, omal nie przewracając ich obu. Uściskali się mocno, śmiejąc się radośnie. Obaj czuli, że świat wreszcie powrócił do normy, znowu mogli swobodnie oddychać.

\- Tęskniłem, Sam – powiedział z przejęciem Nate i uściskał brata mocniej. Teraz gdy znów byli razem, zdał sobie sprawę że to rozdzielenie bolało bardziej niż mu się dotychczas wydawało. Ale nie czuł już żadnego bólu tylko nieskończoną radość.

\- Ja za tobą też, braciszku.

Myślenie o Nathanie pomagało mu w więzieniu. To nie było to samo co poprawczak, do którego trafiał już kilka razy. Nie, to była zupełnie inna szkoła przetrwania, którą na całe szczęście zdał celująco.

Gdy zaspokoili już swoją potrzebę kontaktu, Sam odsunął od siebie brata i przyjrzał mu się. To właśnie wtedy go uderzyło, to dziwne uczucie, które pojawiło się znikąd. Nate urósł w ciągu tego jednego roku. Dziecinna twarz zniknęła całkowicie, nie było już pulchnych policzków tylko subtelnie odznaczające się kości policzkowe. Wciąż nie miał zarostu, ale to na pewno było kwestią czasu. Urósł też w górę, był nieco wyższy niż go zapamiętał. W oczach widać było znacznie więcej powagi i dorosłości niż przed rokiem, ale to co najbardziej go urzekło, to całość tych zmian i jak doskonale się uzupełniały.

Nathan najzwyczajniej w świecie wyprzystojniał i ku zaskoczeniu Sama, jego serce zaczęło na ten widok szybciej bić, a w głowie kotłowała się myśl o pocałowaniu tych ust, które teraz układały się w rozkoszny uśmiech.

Nie miał pojęcia skąd wzięły się te myśli, nigdy wcześniej ich nie doświadczył, a w więzieniu nie wydarzyło się nic, co mogłoby być ich katalizatorem. Może z powodu tęsknoty mu się tak poprzestawiało w głowie? Tęsknił za bratem tak mocno, że gdy teraz znów go widział, to z nadmiaru emocji pomieszały mu się uczucia.

Tyle że to nie znikało, wprost przeciwnie, im dłużej patrzył na Nathana, tym większą miał ochotę go pocałować, objąć, kochać. Co dziwne, nie przerażało go to. To pragnienie wydawało mu się takie naturalne, takie… normalne. Jak gdyby tak właśnie miało się stać.

Był z kilkoma dziewczynami gdy żył w okolicach sierocińca, ale żadna nie wyzwoliła w nim takich emocji jak teraz Nate, jego młodszy braciszek. Nie powinien tego do niego czuć, ale nie miał ochoty się temu przeciwstawiać, czymkolwiek to było. Zakochaniem? Nie, to za silne słowo jak na tak wczesny etap, ale jednego był pewien, to nie było platoniczne. Kiedyś było, ale teraz, gdy widział dorastającego brata, platoniczność ich relacji gdzieś się zapodziała. I nie miał nic przeciwko.

Kto wie, może to rzeczywiście było przeznaczenie?

\- Sam?

Jak długo wpatrywał się w brata nic nie mówiąc? Musiał go nieźle zdezorientować swoim zachowaniem, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem. Nathan tak wydoroślał. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, że dzieciak wciąż miał tylko piętnaście lat. Był taki młody, za młody.  

\- Urosłeś – powiedział chcąc odwrócić uwagę od swojego dziwnego zachowania i pragnień.

Nate, dumny niczym paw, wypiął pierś do przodu i… stanął na palcach, by być jeszcze wyższym? Sam mógł przysiąc, że to właśnie zrobił, ale nie spojrzał w dół, nie chciał odrywać wzroku od twarzy braciszka.

\- Całe trzy cale – pochwalił się.

\- Ta, a podeszwa ile ma? – Sam przyłożył dłoń do głowy brata i na tej samej wysokości przysunął ją do siebie. Nate sięgał mu do brody. – Wciąż jesteś niższy ode mnie.

\- To dlatego, że jesteś gigantem.

\- Mam sześć cali wzrostu.

\- Właśnie, mógłbyś już przestać rosnąć, bo nigdy cię nie dogonię. 

\- Wzrost nie jest najważniejszy, braciszku.

\- Ah, przestań – jęknął, gdy Sam zmierzwił mu włosy. – Niszczysz mi fryzurę.

\- Trochę żelu na włosach nazywasz fryzurą? – spytał i wytarł brudną rękę w spodnie. – Ale faktycznie, ostrzygłeś się.

\- Za to ty nie.

Sam przeczesał włosy ręką. Były dłuższe niż jeszcze rok temu, ale znudziło mu się strzyżenie ich. Za dużo było z tym roboty, teraz po prostu zaczesywał je do tyłu.

\- W więzieniu nie mają za dobrych fryzjerów.

\- Jak tam w ogóle jest? Nikt nic ci nie zrobił?

\- Co ty na to, żeby pogadać w nieco przyjemniejszym miejscu? – zaproponował i obejrzał się za siebie. Na wieżyczkach więzienia stali strażnicy i obserwowali całą ich dotychczasową rozmowę. Nic nie słyszeli, ale to i tak nie było teraz najlepsze miejsce na dzielenie się opowieściami.

\- Oh, jasne! Z całej tej ekscytacji całkiem zapomniałem, gdzie jesteśmy. – Nathan ruszył do przodu bez ostrzeżenia, ale szybko się zatrzymał i odwrócił w stronę brata. – Wciąż mam nasz motocykl, jest zaraz za rogiem. Pojedziemy coś zjeść, co ty na to? Jesteś głodny, Sam? Bo jak tak, zjadłbym konia z kopytami, a ty?

\- W zasadzie to jestem głodny – przyznał, z przyjemnością słuchając paplaniny brata. – Od roku nie miałem w ustach porządnego posiłku.

\- No to chodź! – popędził go Nate. – Znam takie jedno miejsce z fajnym miejscowym żarciem, na pewno ci się spodoba.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

Dotarli do motocykla, a Nathan wciąż gadał o tym, co mogliby zjeść. Emocje wzięły nad nim górę i po prostu nie mógł nie kłapać jadaczką.

\- Chcesz poprowadzić?

\- Tak jakbym miał dać prowadzić tobie.

\- Hej, umiem jeździć.

\- Wiem o tym. – Sam rozsiadł się wygodnie na motocyklu i poklepał miejsce za sobą. – Ale to mój motocykl.

Miło było znów poczuć drganie silnika i pęd powietrza podczas jazdy, ale jeszcze lepiej było znów poczuć wokół pasa ramiona Nathana. Teraz działały na niego zgoła inaczej niż jeszcze rok temu. I ten zapach, który mógł poczuć nawet wtedy, gdy brat po prostu oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, by znów coś do niego powiedzieć i nie musieć przekrzykiwać odgłosów jazdy. Nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie się z nim działo, ale było to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie.  

Miejsce wskazane przez Nathana okazało się być bazarowym stoiskiem, ale nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Kupili dwa pełne, papierowe talerze żarcia i usiedli z nimi na murku, z którego mieli widok na ocean. Sam już zapomniał, jak wygląda wielka woda.

\- To co porabiałeś, gdy ja gniłem w pierdlu? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami. Dawno nie jadł nic tak dobrego, to co podawali w więzieniu nie nadawało się nawet na karmę dla świń.

\- Kontynuowałem naszą robotę, zwinąłem dwa czy trzy artefakty dla kilku klientów – odparł. Podobnie jak brat nie kłopotał się z przeżuwaniem. – I zdobyłem pierścień Francisa Drake’a.

\- Żartujesz. – Sam popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ściemniasz, na bank.

Nathan uśmiechnął się z dumą i wyciągnął spod koszulki pierścień zawieszony na łańcuszku.

\- Autentyk – zapewnił i podał skarb bratu.

\- Sic parvis magna – przeczytał wygrawerowane na pierścieniu słowa. – Jestem pełen podziwu, braciszku. Jak go zdobyłeś? Sam go wytropiłeś?

\- Aha. Po prostu poszedłem za wskazówkami i wiesz co? Był sobie w gablocie w muzeum, w Cartagenie.

\- Nieźle, naprawdę nieźle – pochwalił i na powrót zawiesił pierścień na szyi Nathana. – Świetnie sobie radziłeś beze mnie, jestem z ciebie dumny.

Nate zarumienił się nieco.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i skupił się na jedzeniu. – Nie zawsze było tak prosto.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zmartwiony. Gdy go aresztowali najbardziej obawiał się właśnie tego, że Nathanowi coś się stanie, że nikt nie będzie go za niego chronić. Miał nadzieję, że nic poważnego się nie wydarzyło.

\- Nic takiego – zapewnił, ale nie zabrzmiał tak przekonywująco jak by chciał. – Zabiłem kogoś.

\- Chryste, jak to się stało?

\- Nie miałem wyjścia, to była samoobrona – wyjaśnił. Na samo wspomnienie tamtego dnia robiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie powód. Nic ci nie jest? Jak dawno to było?

\- Pięć miesięcy temu. I mam się dobrze, naprawdę.

Sam nie dał się przekonać, odłożył jedzenie i przysunął się bliżej brata, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Hej, możesz mi powiedzieć – zapewnił. Mówił spokojnie i łagodnym głosem, by Nathan się przed nim otworzył. – Chyba pamiętasz, jak ja to przeżyłem, a byłem od ciebie starszy.

\- Tak pamiętam.

Nie chciał o tym opowiadać, wciąż miał z tego powodu koszmary.  Pierwszy, w dzień po całym zajściu, był najgorszy. Poderwał się z krzykiem z łóżka i obudził Sully’ego śpiącego po drugiej stronie korytarza. Nie był w stanie zasnąć przez resztę nocy, a na broń do teraz patrzył ze wstrętem, ale mimo to nosił ją ze sobą, by któregoś dnia móc oddać ją Samowi. Nie chciał z niej jeszcze kiedykolwiek strzelać.

Dostrzegając jego reakcję, Sam objął go i przytulił do siebie. Nienawidził widzieć brata w takim stanie, zwłaszcza gdy nie mógł mu pomóc. Najgorsza w opiece nad Nathanem była ta emocjonalna część, ze wszystkimi innymi zawsze sobie radził. Gdy brat był głodny, po prostu oddawał mu część swojego posiłku, gdy było mu zimno oferował swoją kurtkę. Gdy ktoś go zaczepiał albo próbował skrzywdzić, po prostu eliminował problem. Ale jak miał walczyć z niewidzialnym wrogiem, jakim były emocje i trauma? Mógł tylko wspierać Nathana najlepiej jak umiał, ale to nie gwarantowało, że problem zniknie tak jak problem głodu.

\- Powinienem być wtedy przy tobie.

\- Nie miałeś jak.

\- Jak się po tym trzymasz?

Nathan wzruszył ramionami.

\- Najchętniej bym o tym zapomniał.

\- Ta, to nie jest najprzyjemniejsze uczucie na świecie.

\- Ciebie już to nie rusza.

\- Zrób nam obu przysługę i nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego tak jak ja, dobra? – poprosił całkowicie poważnie.

\- Czasami nie będę miał jednak wyboru – zauważył. – Wolałbym wtedy przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego niż żeby sparaliżował mnie strach.

\- Prawda – zgodził się, co nie znaczy że był z tego zadowolony. Nate nadal wyglądał na przygnębionego i bardzie chciałby móc odwrócić jego uwagę od tych wspomnień, na przykład pocałunkiem. Teraz chciał złączyć ich usta jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem, to na pewno poprawiłoby bratu humor. Gdyby czuł to samo, oczywiście, a tego nie był pewien nawet w niewielkim stopniu. Pozostała mu więc tylko rozmowa o czymś przyjemniejszym.  – To co jeszcze porabiałeś?

\- Co TY porabiałeś? – zadał to samo pytanie. – Znaczy, w więzieniu pewnie dużo nie mogłeś robić, ale na pewno masz jakieś ciekawe opowieści.

\- Dużo się nie działo. Dzień w dzień ta sama rutyna, to samo okropne żarcie, ci sami psychole robiący za strażników.

\- Biłeś się z kimś?

Sam przytaknął.

\- Wiele razy. W zasadzie swoją pierwszą walkę przegrałem.

\- Niemożliwe!

\- Gość był silny jak wół, w ogóle nie czuł moich ciosów. Za to ja jego już tak.

\- Ale zrewanżowałeś mu się? – zapytał i wlepił wzrok w brata, słuchając uważnie każdego jego słowa.

\- Musiałem, inaczej by mnie nie zostawili w spokoju.

\- Ale jak go pokonałeś?

\- Podstępem – odparł, a na jego ustach zagościł zawadiacki uśmieszek. – Koleś może i był wielki, ale przy tym też tępy jak but. Napuszczenie go na innego więźnia, a potem poprawienie roboty nie było specjalnie trudne.

\- Zostawił cię potem w spokoju?

\- Większość zostawiła. Nie miałem jakiejś słabej pozycji, chociaż sporo współwięźniów mnie nienawidziło. Białas na ich terytorium to wręcz obraza.  

Spędzili na murze resztę dnia, opowiadając sobie nawzajem o swoim własnych przygodach. Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, nadszedł czas, by się zbierać. Nathan miał już dla nich załatwione miejsce w jakimś podrzędnym hotelu, do którego się udali. Obaj byli zmęczeni wrażeniami tego dnia, ale pierwszym który padł z wyczerpania okazał się Nate. Emocje związane z powrotem brata całkowicie go wykończyły, nawet się nie przebrał w coś wygodniejszego do spania.

Sam też był zmęczony, ale wytrzymał jeszcze na tyle, by ściągnąć bratu buty i spodnie, zostawiając go tylko w bieliźnie i koszulce. Przed snem zapalił też papierosa. Więzienie wcale nie pomogło na jego uzależnienie, wprost przeciwnie. Zdobycie fajek w kiciu nie było wyzwaniem, można je było wygrać nawet od strażników, a palenie świetnie pomagało na stres, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu.

Gdy skończył, wyrzucił peta przez okno i podszedł do łóżka Nathana. Dzieciak spał na brzuchu wtulony w poduszkę i pochrapywał cicho. Sam uśmiechnął się i przymknął bratu usta, skutecznie uciszając jego chrapanie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu są razem. To był tylko rok rozłąki, ale trwał niczym całe dekady. Zamierzał się postarać, by nie rozdzielono ich znowu, najlepiej już nigdy. Wiedział, że to będzie trudne, ale myśl o kolejnym rozstaniu doprowadzała go do wściekłości. Chciał spędzić z bratem resztę życia, nie ważne w jakiej relacji, każda usatysfakcjonowałby go równie mocno.

Wciąż czuł motyle w brzuchu ilekroć patrzył na Nathana, nawet po całym dniu, więc miał już pewność, że to nie jest tylko zwykła faza, która może się zdarzyć każdemu rodzeństwu. Nie, to było coś poważnego i nie wiedział jeszcze co z tym zrobić. Ignorować? Zwalczyć? Obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, ale nie mógł się też tym pragnieniom poddać. Nate mógłby nie zrozumieć i nie winiłby go za to. Kazirodztwo było tabu w wielu kulturach i sam się sobie dziwił, że nie przerażało go to tak bardzo jak powinno. Jedyne czego się bał to tego, że któregoś dnia się podda i zrobi coś głupiego, krzywdząc przy tym brata.

Kiedyś powie mu o swoich uczuciach, być może za kilka lat, kiedy Nathan będzie już dorosły i zrozumie więcej. Teraz nie był głupi, w żadnym wypadku, ale to wciąż było tylko dziecko. Niewinny nastolatek, w którym jakimś cudem się zadurzył. Jego własny brat. A myślał, że już niżej nie da się upaść.

Westchnął smutno i przeczesał bratu włosy. Nate wymamrotał przez sen jego imię, ale nie obudził się tylko uśmiechnął i ścisnął mocniej poduszkę. Sam powtórzył ruch ręką, ale teraz też się pochylił i pocałował Nathana w czoło, życząc mu dobrych snów.

\- Mmm… Co robisz? – zapytał zaspanym głosem brat.

\- Utulam cię do snu – odparł.

Nathan uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego jednym okiem.

\- Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem.

\- Nie. Nie jesteś – zgodził się. W tym cały mój problem, dodał w myślach.

Młody przeciągnął się, ziewnął i złapał brata za rękę.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał z trudem. – Bardzo.

\- Ja za tobą też. – Sam uwolnił swoją rękę z uścisku Nathana i wspiął się za niego na łóżko. Jego własne było po drugiej stronie pokoju, ale nie chciał spać sam jak robili to zazwyczaj, gdy mogli sobie pozwolić na oddzielne łóżka.

Nate nie miał nic przeciwko, wprost przeciwnie, obrócił się i wtulił w niego, łapiąc go za koszulkę.

\- Dobranoc, Sammy – powiedział jeszcze nim zasnął na jego oczach.

\- Dobranoc, Nathan – odpowiedział i przytulił do siebie brata.

Nie robił tego ze względu na swoje nowe pragnienia. Był pewny, że postąpiłby tak samo i bez tego. Stęsknił się za Nathanem tak bardzo, że musiał go jeszcze trochę potrzymać w ramionach, by wiedzieć na sto procent, że to nie jest sen i że nie obudzi się zaraz w więziennej celi. Wszystko inne było tylko przyjemnym bonusem.


	8. Pierwszy pocałunek

Gdy pierwszy raz się pocałowali, Nate był pijany.

Sam zatrzymał motocykl na poboczu drogi i odwrócił się do brata, który z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywał się w ocean przed nimi.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Sam wyłączając silnik. – Nie jest to może Copacabana, ale powinno wystarczyć.

\- Mówisz serio? – Głos Nathana praktycznie drżał z ekscytacji.

\- Jak nigdy – zapewnił. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, braciszku. Ważna liczba, masz już szesnaście lat.

Zawsze spędzali swoje urodziny wspólnie, ale w zeszłym roku nie mogli ze względu na odsiadkę Sama. Przegapił urodziny swojego ukochanego brata i nie mógł mu dać zwyczajowego prezentu, dlatego tym razem postanowił dać mu coś wielkiego, żeby zrewanżować się za brak podarunku przed rokiem.

\- Żadnych nowych przywilejów nie dostaję – zauważył Nate.

\- W niektórych stanach możesz już sobie zrobić prawo jazdy. Popatrz na to z tej strony.

\- Skoro tak to przedstawiasz, to rzeczywiście wielki przywilej – zaśmiał się i popatrzył znów na ocean. Sam zabrał go na plażę leżącą niedaleko Rio de Janeiro. Zawitali w Brazylii jakiś tydzień temu i choć podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego urodzinami, to nie sądził, że może chodzić o plażę.

Pomimo szesnastu lat, nigdy na plaży nie był. Nie było specjalnie czasu, ani w sierocińcu ani podczas podróży, więc gdy brat zaproponował spędzenie nad brzegiem oceanu całego dnia, zgodził się od razu i zaczął cieszyć jak dziecko, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wystarczyło przejść jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków i będzie miał piasek pod stopami, a jeszcze kawałek dalej poczuje na skórze wody Atlantyku.

\- To co? – zapytał go Sam. – Gotowy na cały dzień leżenia brzuchem do góry?

\- Ostatni na plaży jest zgniłym jajem! – zawołał Nate. Zeskoczył z motocykla i ruszył pędem pomiędzy drzewami.

Sam pokręcił głową i ociągając się jak tylko mógł, poszedł za bratem, niosąc przy okazji ich jedzenie na cały dzień. Musieli niestety zrezygnować z tortu i zdmuchiwania świeczek, ale miał inne smakołyki, które na pewno spodobają się bratu.

Nathan był już na plaży, gdy w końcu do niego dołączył. Nikogo innego tu z nimi nie było, mieli więc całe miejsce dla siebie.

\- Wygrałem! – oznajmił radośnie Nate. Nie miał już na nogach butów, które wraz ze schowanymi do środka skarpetkami trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Jak ja przeżyję po takiej porażce? – zażartował i również zdjął buty, które odrzucił na bok. – Podoba ci się?

\- Jest ekstra. – Nathan poszedł za przykładem brata i również pozbył się butów. Małe było prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś im je ukradnie. – Co chcesz robić?

\- Twoje urodziny, ty decyduj.

\- Moglibyśmy popływać – zaproponował. Było ciepło, z każdą godziną będzie jeszcze gorzej, a ocean wyglądał bardzo zachęcając o.

\- Jubilaci przodem. – Nate natychmiast ruszył w stronę wody. – Tylko zdejmij ubrania! – zawołał jeszcze za nim Sam.

Na całe szczęście brat go usłyszał i zatrzymał się tuż przed linią mokrego piasku. W pośpiechu zrzucił z siebie wszystko poza bielizną  i wbiegł do wody od razu nurkując w głębszym miejscu. Wypłynął dopiero po kilku sekundach, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

\- Przestań się ociągać, Sam, no chodź! – krzyknął i znowu zanurkował.

Uwielbiał takie chwile jak ta. Odkąd ojciec oddał ich do bidula, ciężko pracował żeby choć trochę poprawić Nathanowi życie. Nie było to łatwe, nie gdy samemu chciało się jeszcze bawić, ale dla takich momentów było warto. Ich życie nie było różowe, ale wciąż potrafili się nim cieszyć.

W międzyczasie, kiedy się przebierał, Nate znów się wynurzył i teraz patrzył na niego wyczekująco, cały czerwony na twarzy, co mógł zobaczyć nawet z brzegu. Słońce musiało go już mocno przygrzać, miał nadzieję że nie nabawi się udaru, będzie musiał przypilnować, by za jakiś czas skrył się w cieniu. Na szczęście plaże po obu stronach otaczały skały, dające go sporo.

Dołączył do brata w wodzie i tak jak on od razu zanurkował, gdy tylko zrobiło się nieco głębiej. Wypłynął na powierzchnię dopiero, gdy znalazł się przy Nathanie.

\- Całkiem tu miło. Myślisz, że są tu jakieś rekiny?

\- Próbujesz mnie przestraszyć? – zapytał Nathan. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, Sam potrafił być dupkiem. Na co dzień zachowywał się jak rodzic, ale czasami wychodził z niego typowy starszy brat.

\- Nie – odparł niewinnie i zanurzył się pod wodę.

Nate czekał i czekał, ale brat się nie wynurzał, nie widział go też pod powierzchnią, mimo to ani trochę się nie martwił.

\- Sam! Wyłaź, nie przestraszysz mnie! – zawołał. – Drugi raz ci się nie uda ta sztuczka!

Dalej nic. Nawet nie wiedział, że Sam potrafi na tak długo wstrzymać oddech. Chyba że…

\- Sam?! – Zaczynał się martwić. Nikt nie wytrenowany nie może tak długo wytrzymać pod wodą. – Sam, to nie jest śmieszne! Saa…!

Nie zdążył skończyć krzyczeć, gdy został wciągnięty pod powierzchnię. Pomimo tego, że woda naleciała mu od razu do uszu, to bez problemu usłyszał śmiech brata, który śmiał się nawet gdy wypłynął obok niego i zaczął wypluwać słoną wodę, której się nałykał.

\- Łatwo cię nabrać, braciszku – stwierdził i śmiał się dalej. – Szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny, gdy zaciągnąłem cię pod wodę.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie! – wykrzyczał z pretensją. – Dureń z ciebie.

\- Oj nie obrażaj się tak – poprosił i przyciągnął go do siebie. – To było zabawne.

\- Wcale nie – powiedział i odepchnął brata. Sam stracił równowagę i nieco się podtopił, gdy wylądował na plecach w wodzie. – Dobrze ci tak.

 - Hej, to nie moja wina, że trzeci raz dajesz się nabrać na tę sama sztuczkę.

\- Drugi – poprawił szybko.

\- Ah ah ah, nie próbuj wymazać z pamięci prawdziwego, drugiego razu.

Jak mógłby zapomnieć, był wtedy naprawdę przerażony. Sam właśnie uczył go pływać i najpierw nabrał go na sztuczkę z topieniem się, gdy demonstrował jak się pływa, a potem powtórzył żart, gdy byli już razem w wodzie i Nate dopiero się z nią oswajał. Brata doskonale to wszystko bawiło, ale on wciąż miał złe wspomnienia z tym związane.

\- Dlaczego zawsze musisz to robić? – zapytał go. Nie miał nic przeciwko dobrym żartom, ale tego jednego nienawidził od zawsze.

\- Hej, podpłyń do mnie – poprosił Sam.

\- Żebyś mógł mnie wepchnąć pod wodę?

\- Nic nie zrobię, obiecuję.

Nathan się wahał, ale brat mówił bardzo poważnie, więc raczej nie miał w planach niczego złego.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał oschle, spoglądając bez celu w wodę. Sam szybko to naprawił, trącając go w podbródek.

\- Hej, nie masz się czego bać – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się szczerze.

Ten żart zawsze sprowadzał się tylko do jednego – strachu przed utratą Sama. Za każdym razem wiedział, że to tylko marny dowcip, ale zawsze też, przez sekundę lub dwie, miał wrażenie, naprawdę traci brata. A jeśli czegoś się naprawdę bał, to właśnie tego.

\- Po prostu nie rób tego więcej.

\- Jasna sprawa – powiedział i jednym silnym pchnięciem zanurzył mu głowę pod wodę, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno.

\- Jesteś dupkiem!

\- Rozchmurz się, są twoje urodziny, nie pora żeby się smucić.

\- To nie było śmieszne, ty chuju! – krzyknął i rzucił się na brata.

\- Wow, co za słownictwo! Kto cie go nauczył?

Obaj ostatecznie skończyli pod wodą, przepychając się i siłując. W trakcie tej małej walki z Nathana zeszło całe napięcie i teraz śmiał się razem z bratem ilekroć nie mieli w ustach wody. W końcu jednak stali się zbyt zmęczeni i zaczęli swobodnie dryfować, pilnując jednak, by nie poddać się za bardzo falom, które na szczęście nie były dziś zbyt duże.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zbyt mocno grzać wyszli z wody i schowali się do cienia, by coś przekąsić.

\- Po jedzeniu wracamy do wody? – zapytał Nathan.

\- Albo możemy pochodzić po okolicy – zaproponował Sam. – Kto wie, może będziemy mieli szczęście i znajdziemy jakiś skarb.

\- Na pewno.

Przespacerowali się po okolicy, ale znaleźli tylko jakieś fajnie wyglądające kamienie, którymi po powrocie na plażę puszczali kaczki. Nie potrzebowali jakichś specjalnych atrakcji, by dobrze się bawić, wystarczyło im przebywanie we własnym towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie było to nic nowego.

Wieczorem wciąż byli na plaży i rozmawiali o tym, co zrobią ze skarbem Avery’ego jak już go znajdą, gdy Sam nagle przerwał wywód Nathana na temat naukowego aspektu odkrycia.

\- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent – powiedział i otworzył torbę, w której przyniósł wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Jeszcze? – zdziwił się. Dostał już od niego wycieczkę na plażę, masę zabawy w wodzie i mnóstwo wspaniale spędzonego czasu. Co jeszcze mógłby mu dać?

\- Pomyślałem, że sobie zasłużyłeś – wyjaśnił i wyciągnął z torby butelkę z piwem. – Nie możesz jeszcze pić legalnie, ale od kiedy przestrzegamy prawa?

\- Serio, mogę się napić? – spytał podekscytowany. Nigdy nie pił piwa, nie czuł jakiejś specjalnej potrzeby, by to zrobić, ale teraz gdy stanął przed taką okazją, to nie mógł się tego doczekać.

\- Jasne, możesz wypić nawet trzy, bo mam tego więcej – odparł wyciągając własną butelkę. – Daj, otworzę ci.

Sam nigdy nie był bardzo restrykcyjny w takich sprawach, zaczął pić i palić w młodym wieku i nie zabraniał ani jednej ani drugiej rzeczy Nathanowi, raz nawet zaoferował mu papierosa, ale odmówił. Fajki miały jak dla niego zbyt paskudny zapach, ale piwo to co innego. Ciekawiło go trochę, jak może smakować i czemu dorośli tyle tego piją, poza tym, by obniżyć sobie poziom stresu. Pijani ludzie zawsze byli bardziej beztroscy.

\- Weź pierwszego łyka – zachęcił go brat, samemu pociągając z butelki.

Nathan wpierw powąchał piwo, a dopiero później upił pierwszy łyk. To był dziwny smak, nieco gorzki, ale nawet przyjemny. Napił się znowu, tym razem przełykając więcej, a Sam cały czas go obserwował.

\- Nawet fajne – przyznał i znów przyssał się do butelki.

\- Ej, ej, spokojnie. – Sam zabrał mu piwo pomimo jego protestów. – To nie lemoniada, nie musisz wypić wszystkiego na raz, piwo nigdzie nie ucieknie.

\- Ale to jest dobre.

\- Może nie jest to najlepsza marka, ale piwa nie żłopie się butelka po butelce tylko się je smakuje. Jak wypijesz wszystko za szybko, to się upijesz.

\- Ty się nie upijasz nawet po trzech piwach – zauważył. Już wiele razy widział jak brat w wolnej chwili popija piwo i nigdy jeszcze nie widział go pijanego.

\- Ekhem, dorosły – wskazał na siebie. – Dziecko – wskazał na niego. – Dorosły. Dziecko. Czaisz?

\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, nie upiję się tak szybko.

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Tylko potem nie narzekaj, gdy będę cię musiał nieść do naszego hotelu.

Sam oddał mu jego piwo i skupił się wyłącznie na swoim, popijając z butelki tylko od czasu do czasu. Nate mimo wszystko postanowił wziąć z niego przykład i robić to samo, ale nawet wtedy wystarczyło półtorej butelki piwa, by głowa stała mu się jakby lżejsza, a temperatura ciała wzrosła. Sam z kolei trzymał się nieźle, piwo w ogóle na niego nie wpłynęło, a kończył już drugą butelkę. Nathan zastanawiał się, czy różnica kilku lat rzeczywiście może aż tak wpłynąć na reakcję na alkohol.

\- Masz dość?

Pokręcił głową, zbyt niepewny swojego głosu, by nim odpowiedzieć. To nie był dobry pomysł, bo ten ruch wywołał u niego niewielkie zawroty. Nie chciał jednak przestać pić, musiał pokazać bratu, że wytrzyma tyle samo piwa co on. To nie mogło być specjalnie trudne. 

Przy trzeciej butelce zaczął wątpić, że uda mu się dorównać Samowi. Alkohol mu się udzielił, zrobił się strasznie rozgadany i miał ochotę śmiać się z byle czego. Był pijany albo przynajmniej podpity i musiał przyznać, że to całkiem fajny stan. Tylko czemu wszystko musiało wirować, gdy mocniej obracał głowę?

\- Ktoś tu chyba za dużo wypił – stwierdził Sam i poczochrał bratu włosy. Nathan zachichotał głupkowato. – Chyba już wystarczy, co? Bo spadniesz z motocykla, gdy będziemy wracać.

\- Okej – zgodził się i oddał swoje piwo. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha walnął się na piasek i spojrzał w niebo. – Możemy zaraz znowu popływać?

\- Żebyś się utopił? Na pewno nie.

\- Ale jest mi gorąco!

\- To się rozbierz.

\- Okej.

Zdążył jedynie zdjąć koszulkę, bo na tylko tyle starczyło mu sił. Przynajmniej zrobiło mu się chłodniej. Zadowolony zwinął ubranie, które podłożył sobie pod głowę i leżał tak przez chwilę, dopóki nie zorientował się, że coś go uwiera w plecy.

\- Piasek mi przeszkadza – poskarżył się i spojrzał na brata błagalnym wzrokiem.

Sam westchnął i odstawił na chwilę piwo, by zdjąć swoją bluzkę, którą rzucił Nathanowi, a ten z wdzięcznością się na niej położył.

\- Lepiej?

\- Tak – westchnął i przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby tu spędzić noc, ale Sam pewnie miałby jakieś obiekcje.

Popatrzył na brata, który odchylony i podparty na rekach spoglądał w milczeniu na ocean. Był zrelaksowany, co nie było częstym widokiem. Sam praktycznie zawsze się o coś martwił i rzadko pozwalał sobie na chwilę oddechu choć i tak było lepiej niż jeszcze kilka lat temu, kiedy byli młodsi, a Nate nie zawsze był w stanie obronić się sam.

Nigdy otwarcie nie powiedział bratu jak wdzięczny jest mu za to, co dla niego robi. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie byłby teraz bez Sama, który zawsze miał dla niego tyle cierpliwości i stawiał jego dobro ponad swoje własne. Nie był dla niego tylko bratem. Był też opiekunem i najlepszym przyjacielem, a od jakiegoś czasu, może kimś więcej.

Nie miał pojęcia kiedy dokładnie zaczął myśleć o bracie w kategoriach innych niż platoniczne, ale musiało to mieć miejsce w okolicy odsiadki Sama. Tęsknił za nim tak bardzo, że zaczął o nim śnić niemal każdej nocy. Na początku były to zupełnie niewinne sny, ale potem, zapewne napędzane przez jego własne dojrzewanie, zaczęły nabierać bardziej erotycznego charakteru.

Po pierwszym takim śnie poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, był pewny że to tylko wypadek, nic więcej. Ale sny nie znikały, a on zaczął się do nich przyzwyczajać, widząc w nich coraz więcej sensu. W końcu czemu nie mógłby się zadurzyć we własnym bracie? Wszystko robili razem, mogli sobie bezwzględnie zaufać i na siebie liczyć. Nie potrafił wyobrazić siebie samego z kimkolwiek innym tylko z Samem, któremu nie mógł się przestać przyglądać.

Wcześniej, gdy był w wodzie, a Sam się dopiero rozbierał, też się gapił. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, w końcu wciąż był nastolatkiem, w jego wieku chłopcy interesują się już związkami i seksem, a Sam… Sam po prostu wyglądał świetnie, nawet lepiej niż w jego snach, choć te były niemal perfekcyjnym odzwierciadleniem rzeczywistości. Z tą różnicą, że we śnie brat odwzajemnia jego uczucia, a tutaj nie był tego pewien.

Był ciekaw co by się stało, gdyby o tym Samowi powiedział, jaka byłaby jego reakcja. Albo co by zrobił, gdyby go teraz pocałował. Chciałby się przekonać, a dzięki alkoholowi, który wciąż na niego działał, miał w sobie na tyle odwagi, by spróbować.

Podniósł się i usiadł, przysuwając się bliżej brata, który zauważył to dopiero po chwili. Musiał być myślami gdzieś naprawdę daleko, może przy skarbie Avery’ego, albo gdzieś w przeszłości, gdzie mama jeszcze żyła. Albo - choć pewnie był głupi, by w ogóle to rozważać - myślał teraz dokładnie o tym samym, co on. Może.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Sam.

Nate przeanalizował jeszcze na szybko wszystkie za i przeciw nim poddał się swoim pragnieniom – oraz alkoholowi – i pocałował Sama. Przez ciało przeszedł mu przyjemny dreszcz, który jednak szybko zmienił się w ten gorszy, chłodny rodzaj, gdy brat położył mu rękę na piersi i odsunął szybko od siebie.

\- Nathan, co ty wyprawiasz?

Reakcja brata zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Spodziewał się jej, ale ani trochę nie był na nią gotowy. Czemu w ogóle wpadł na ten beznadziejny pomysł, to było oczywiste, że Sam tak zareaguje, każdy by tak zareagował. Prawdopodobnie właśnie stracił swoją jedyną rodzinę i przez co? Przez głupie, szczenięce pożądanie.

\- Przepraszam, Sam – powiedział spanikowany i odsunął się. – Nie chciałem, nie wiem co mnie napadło, to pewnie to piwo.

Prawdę mówiąc nie czuł się już wcale pijany, ale musiał spróbować uratować ich relację. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sam nie zostawi go tu bez żadnego środka transportu.

Czekał na jego reakcję, ale brat tylko na niego spoglądał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Sam? Zapomnijmy o całej sprawie, dobra? Przysięgam, że nie chciałem, ja…

Po raz pierwszy w życiu przestraszył się brata, gdy ten wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę. Spodziewał się, że zostanie uderzony albo jeszcze dalej odepchnięty, ale Sam przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Nathan jęknął, gdy poczuł na sobie usta brata. Nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować, nie tego się spodziewał, nie spełnienia swoich najskrytszych marzeń. Szybko jednak wziął się w garść i jak najlepiej umiał oddał pocałunek, przylegając do Sama całym ciałem. Jeśli to był tylko kolejny sen, to zamierzał go przeżyć tak jak wszystkie inne. A jeśli to była tylko chwila niepoczytalność brata, to nie chciał przegapić takiej okazji.

Coś mu mówiło, że to jednak nie sen, czuł wszystko zbyt wyraźnie. Dotyk Sama był dokładnie taki, jak zawsze - delikatny, pełen czułości; czuć było od niego zapach papierosów, a na ustach smak piwa. To się działo naprawdę, całował się z bratem! I było to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Życie nagle miało jeszcze więcej sensu i miał wrażenie, jakby wreszcie był sobą, jakby wreszcie odnalazł drugą połowę siebie. Chciał więcej, więcej kontaktu, więcej namiętności, wszystkiego, ale Sam odsunął go od siebie i nieco zaczerwieniony spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi z podniecenia oczami.

\- Chciałem to zrobić już od jakiegoś czasu – wyznał. Ani na chwilę nie puścił Nathana, bał się że jeśli to zrobi, to wszystko okaże się snem.

\- Ja też.

\- Powinienem o to zapytać wcześniej, ale jesteś tego pewien, Nathan? Nie tylko jesteśmy mężczyznami, jesteśmy braćmi, jeśli ktoś się dowie…

\- Nikt się nie dowie – obiecał, pewny jak nigdy.

To Samowi wystarczyło. Znów pocałował brata, jednocześnie opuszczając go powoli na piasek. Kiedy Nate zaczął się tłumaczyć z tego pierwszego pocałunku, od razu zrozumiał, że nie był on efektem alkoholu, niezupełnie. Nathan był przerażony, widział to w jego oczach, ale to nie był strach przed tym, co właśnie zrobił. Nie, to był strach przed jego reakcją na tę sytuację, a piwo tylko pomogło mu nabrać odwagi, by do niej doprowadzić. Wiedząc już, że brat czuje to samo co on, nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nad zainicjowaniem drugiego pocałunku.

A teraz całowali się po raz trzeci i było to bardzo niewłaściwe, ale nie mógł się zmusić do przestania, chciał tylko więcej. Potrzebował Nathana, nie ważne jak złe to było. A było bardzo złe.    

Czy powinien całować swojego brata? W żadnym wypadku!

Czy było mu z tego powodu wstyd? Niespecjalnie.

Czy powinien przestać? Absolutnie!

Czy zamierzał przestać? Nigdy w życiu.

Nie krzywdzili nikogo, więc czemu mieliby przestać? To było ich życie, nikt im nie mógł mówić, jak z nim postępować.

Zawsze wierzył, że ich przeznaczeniem jest być razem. Może wtedy nie myślał o tym w takim sensie, ale to miało sens. Nikt nie rozumiał go tak jak Nathan, naturalnym więc było, że się zakochał.  Bo nie miał już wątpliwości, że do tego właśnie doszło. Zakochał się, a Nate czuł to samo. Nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Nathan – wyszeptał pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Nathan uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pocałował go namiętniej. Nie był w tym dobry, ale mieli jeszcze całe życie do przeznaczenia na treningi.  


	9. Pierwsze przyłapanie

Po raz pierwszy zostali przyłapani ponad dwa lata później, gdy Nate był już pełnoletni.

W ciągu tych dwóch lat bracia bardzo dokładnie zdążyli poznać swoją nową relację. Wspaniale było móc w końcu poddać się swoim pragnieniom i nie musieć bać się odrzucenia. Choć przebywali ze sobą tyle co zwykle, ich życie kompletnie się zmieniło po tym pierwszym pocałunku na plaży. Spali teraz w jednym łóżku każdej nocy, zawsze wtuleni w siebie niezależnie od panującej w pokoju temperatury. Jeśli było im za gorąco, po prostu otwierali okna i włączali wentylator, ale nigdy się od siebie nie odsuwali.

Całowali się przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, nigdy nie mieli się dość. Dopiero z czasem te pragnienia nieco ucichły, gdy przywykli do nowych uczuć.

Niezbyt długo zwlekali z seksem, dwa tygodnie, żeby być dokładnym. Jak mogli się dłużej powstrzymywać? Obaj byli młodzi, wciąż poznawali dokładnie swoje ciała, a teraz mogli to robić razem. Sam miał nikłe doświadczenie, Nathan nie miał żadnego, więc ich pierwszy raz był bardzo nieporadny i polegał bardziej na sprawdzeniu, jak mógłby wyglądać seks między dwoma mężczyznami niż na właściwej akcji. Więcej razy się zaśmiali ze swojej nieporadności niż wzdychali z rozkoszy, ale było warto. Obaj czuli się jakby świat był u ich stóp i nikt ani nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać dopóki byli razem. Nie mieli już żadnych wątpliwości, że to przeznaczenie ich połączyło i nie zamierzali z nim walczyć.

Cały czas zdawali sobie sprawę, że robią coś, co większość społeczeństwa uznałoby w najlepszym wypadku za niemoralne, a w najgorszym za świętokradztwo i zboczenie zasługujące na śmierć, ale oni sami nigdy nie widzieli tego w ten sposób. Może się nie znali, bo żyli jeszcze zbyt krótko, ale czy w miłości nie chodziło o wzajemny szacunek i rozumienie się, tak jak oni się szanowali i rozumieli? Co było złego w tym, że osobami pasującymi do tych kryteriów byli oni sami? Nie mogli mieć ze sobą dzieci, więc nie istniało ryzyko, że spłodzą jakieś z chorobami genetycznymi, jak to się zdarzało w starożytnym Egipcie u faraonów. Nie zmuszali się też nawzajem do czegoś, czego nie chcieli, nim cokolwiek robili zawsze upewniali się, że obaj się na to zgadzają. Więc co było w tym takiego złego? Że się kochali?

Chcieliby kiedyś żyć w świecie, gdzie nie musieliby się kryć, ale póki co nie mieli co na to liczyć. Więc ukrywali się z tym, co ich łączy, nawet gdy przebywali wśród obcych. Ale nie mogło im się udawać zawsze, zwłaszcza że jednego razu byli bardziej niż nieostrożni – byli po prostu głupi. Rozłąka robi z ludzi lekkomyślne istoty.

Sam właśnie kończył kolejną odsiadkę, tym razem krótszą niż ostatnio sprzed kilku lat. Choć brazylijska policja praktycznie złapała go na gorącym uczynku podczas wynoszenia zdobionego krucyfiksu z miejscowego muzeum, Sam jakimś cudem wyłgał się, że został do kradzieży zmuszony. Zwalił winę na jakiegoś przypadkowego, czarnorynkowego handlarza i dostał tylko cztery miesiące. Dla nich to było jednak o cztery miesiące za dużo i gdy wreszcie nadszedł dzień wyjścia, Nate praktycznie skakał z radości, czemu przyglądał się Sully.

Nathan przypałętał się do niego kilka dni po aresztowaniu Sama. Jakim cudem go odnalazł wciąż było dla niego zagadką, ale przygarnął znowu dzieciaka, który urósł od ich ostatniego spotkania. Teraz to był praktycznie mężczyzna i co gorsza, był jeszcze lepszy we wspinaczce niż wcześniej. Trochę go te umiejętności przerażały, zwłaszcza że Nate lubił się przed nim popisywać. Przebywając wiecznie w towarzystwie brata raczej nie miał za dużo okazji, by zabłysnąć.

\- Twój brat w ogóle wie, że nie będziesz go odbierać sam? – spytał Sully. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej odsiadki, teraz dali starszemu Drake’owi możliwość telefonowania do bliskich, z czego obaj bracia często korzystali.

\- Zapomniałem mu o tym wspomnieć – wyznał Nate i odwrócił się na moment w jego stronę. Potem szybko znów skierował wzrok na bramę, która lada moment miała się otworzyć.

Sully musiał przyznać, że też nie mógł się trochę doczekać. Był ciekawy jak wygląda ten słynny Sam Drake, o którym Nathan ciągle gadał. No może nie ciągle, ale to był zdecydowanie jego ulubiony temat konwersacji.

\- Zapomniałeś, czy nie chciałeś?

\- No zapomniałem. Zdarza się każdemu, nie? – zapytał niewinnie.    

Sully miał już odpowiedzieć, ale otwierane drzwi w bramie mu przeszkodziły. Ze środka więzienia wyszedł chłopak, który na odchodne zasalutował jeszcze odprowadzającym go strażnikom, nim ci zamknęli za nim bramę. To na pewno był Sam, pasował do opisów brata, który na moment wstrzymał oddech, wypuszczając go dopiero, gdy starszy Drake odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Nathan stał do niego odwrócony plecami, ale Sully i tak mógł wywnioskować jaką ma teraz minę. Domyślał się, że podobną do tej Sama, który w końcu zauważył kto po niego przyszedł i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Sam! – zawołał radośnie Nate i podbiegł do brata, który już czekał z szeroko otwartymi ramionami. Nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć widząc entuzjazm rodzeństwa, które wyściskiwało się mocno na środku podjazdu do więzienia. Nawet ze swojego miejsca słyszał jak się śmieją i o czymś rozmawiają.

Trochę to powitanie trwało, ale nie zamierzał ich popędzać. Póki co nie chciał na siebie zwracać uwagi, ale Nate w końcu zrobił to za niego. Oderwał się od brata i wskazał w jego kierunku. Sam nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Sully miał tylko nadzieję, że Sam Drake nie należy do tego typu ludzi, którzy najpierw walą w mordę, a dopiero potem pytają czemu jakiś podejrzany facet kręci się obok ich młodszego braciszka.

Samuel Drake był całkiem wysokim – wyższym od Nathana - młodym mężczyzną o inteligentnym i kalkulującym spojrzeniu, z którego dodatkowo biła pewność siebie. Widać było po ciele, że jest dobrze wysportowany i umięśniony, więc miał już jeden powód, by z nim nie zadzierać. Nie chciałby wdać się z nim w bójkę. Albo by przegrał albo minimalnie wygrał, ale na pewno z poważnymi obrażeniami.

Szedł pewnie obok brata, wyprostowany, z wysoko uniesioną głową i przyglądając się podejrzliwie obserwującemu go Sully’emu. Niewiele brakowało, a przegapiłby moment, w którym Sam subtelnie, prawie niezauważalnie, wyprzedził Nathana, by w razie czego stanąć na drodze ewentualnemu niebezpieczeństwu. Nie wiedział jeszcze co myśleć o tym chłopaku, ale jedno musiał przyznać, bardzo troszczył się o Nathana, co było widać w takich małych gestach jak ten.   

\- Sam, to jest Sully! – przedstawił ich sobie Nate, gdy bracia podeszli bliżej. – Sully, mój starszy brat, Samuel Drake.

Powiedział to z taką dumą, jakby właśnie przedstawiał celebrytę.

Sully pierwszy wyciągnął rękę. Postanowił, że będzie się zachowywał jak odpowiedzialny dorosły, skoro najwyraźniej Sam wolał dalej patrzeć  na niego podejrzliwie zamiast się przywitać.  

\- Miło cię poznać. 

\- Słyszałem trochę o tobie, Sullivan – powiedział i uścisnął Sully’emu dłoń.

\- Od brata?

\- Nie, od moich kontaktów – odpowiedział i spojrzał karcąco na Nathana. – Mój braciszek nie raczył mi powiedzieć, że gdy siedziałem w więzieniu, to znalazł sobie partnera biznesowego.

\- Jakoś nigdy nie poruszyłeś tego tematu w rozmowie – wytłumaczył się Nate i niewzruszony spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy.  

\- Pytanie  o to, co porabiasz to mało?

\- O jakich kontaktach mówisz? – Bardziej go interesowało to niż o czym rozmawiają bracia Drake w wolnej chwili.

\- Christopher Browson. Alexander Henrikson – wymieniał. – Juan Barrios.

Znał ich wszystkich, na szczęście dawno nie miał z nimi styczności. W przeciwnym razie trwająca właśnie konwersacja mogłaby się źle skończyć. Gdyby ta trójka wiedziała, że wziął pod swoje skrzydła Nathana i przekazała to Samowi, który na pewno doszedłby do niewłaściwych wniosków, bardzo możliwe że teraz leżałby na bruku ze złamanym nosem. Całe szczęście to Nate zaaranżował spotkanie i wyjawił całą prawdę. Jemu pewnie Sam był bardziej skłonny uwierzyć, że nic niewłaściwego nie miało miejsca, niż gdyby miałby się tego dowiedzieć od swoich informatorów, którzy też pewnie przeinaczyliby fakty. Ewidentnie miał dzisiaj szczęście.

\- Nieźle dobierasz ludzi – pochwalił. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem tego, że dwójka dzieciaków wślizgnęła się do kręgu poszukiwaczy skarbów i utrzymywała w nim całkiem niezłą pozycję.

Sam nie dał się złapać na głupi komplement i ani na chwilę nie tracił czujności.

\- To co? Zamierzamy stać tu cały dzień?

\- Sully ma małą kwaterę pod miastem – wypalił bez pomyślunku Nathan. – Powiedział, że możemy tam chwilę zostać zanim ruszymy gdzieś dalej. Nie zawiedziesz się, tam są tylko wygodne łóżka i super prysznic.

Sully miał ochotę udusić dzieciaka. Całe szczęście Sam nie miał broni, bo nie chciał wiedzieć, co by z nią teraz zrobił.

\- Nathan, masz mój pistolet? – zapytał brata.

Cholera.

\- Jasne.

Nate wyciągnął broń, którą trzymał w kaburze pod pachą i podał ją bratu. Niedobrze, pomyślał Sully i wstrzymał oddech, gdy starszy z chłopaków chwycił pistolet. Na szczęście to było tylko ostrzeżenie, próba sił. Sam chciał tylko pokazać, że ma teraz broń i może jej użyć. Bardzo poważnie traktował ochronę - było nie było – osiemnastoletniego już brata. Kto by pomyślał, że przy tym wieku wciąż ma się paranoję na punkcie starszych facetów molestujących podrostków.

\- Pojedziemy samochodem – powiedział Sully chcąc jakoś rozpocząć nieco bardziej neutralny temat rozmowy.

\- Nathan usiądź z tyłu – nakazał bratu Sam.

\- Chciałem pomajstrować przy radiu – wyjęczał zawiedziony.

\- Nathan.

\- Dobra, dobra. Dupek.

\- Ej, zważaj na słowa – ostrzegł go Sam wsiadając do samochodu, ale w jego głosie próżno było szukać stanowczości, po prostu się zgrywał.

Gdy wszyscy byli już w aucie, Sully rozpoczął najbardziej niezręczną jazdę w całym swoim życiu. Podejrzliwy i narwany dzieciak z obsesją na punkcie ochrony swojego młodszego braciszka nie był najlepszym współpasażerem. Na szczęście Nate wyczuł panującą atmosferę i skutecznie odwracał uwagę Sama kolejnymi pytaniami o więzienie.

\- Oh, byłbym zapomniał, mam coś dla ciebie – przerwał nagle sam sobie i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, skąd wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapałki. – Trzymaj. Nie mów później, że nigdy nic dla ciebie nie zrobiłem.

\- Już wiem na kogo zwalić winę, gdy zachoruję na raka – zażartował i wyciągnął jednego papierosa. Zanim go jednak zapalił, zwrócił się jeszcze do Sully’ego. – Masz coś przeciwko?

\- Na zdrowie niech ci będzie – odparł nie odrywając oczu od drogi. Więc po to były Nathanowi te papierosy. A już się martwił, że młody wpadł w nałóg.

Godzinna jazda przebiegła we względnym spokoju. Nate skutecznie rozpraszał swojego brata, opowiadając mu o tym, co wydarzyło się przez te cztery miesiące i jak w ogóle poznał Sully’ego, pomijając jednak parę ważnych szczegółów. Zanim dojechali na miejsce, Sam znał już prawie całą historię i choć wciąż był podejrzliwy, to teraz z zupełnie innego powodu. Raz nawet niezbyt subtelnie zapytał go o jakiś piracki skarb, ale nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Starszego Drake’a chyba nie usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, bo dalej zachowywał się wobec niego, jakby miał mu zaraz rozkraść cały dobytek, z Nathanem włącznie.

Sully ucieszył się, gdy wreszcie dojechali na miejsce, bo Sam od razu wysiadł i zaczął krążyć po okolicy, dopalając kolejnego już papierosa. Nathan o dziwo za nim nie poszedł.

\- I co sądzisz? – zapytał uśmiechnięty.

\- O czym?

\- Nie o czym tylko o kim – poprawił. – Co sądzisz o moim bracie? Fajny, nie?

\- Chyba za mną nie przepada.

\- Nie jest tak źle, już się do ciebie przyzwyczaił, nawet nie patrzy w naszą stronę i jeszcze nie groził ci bronią.

\- Jeszcze?

\- Spokojnie, nie zastrzeli cię.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę jaki to paranoik, to nie byłby tego taki pewny. 

\- Sam z reguły jest nieufny wobec obcych – wyjaśnił. – Ciebie zna tylko z opowieści, w których oszukałeś kilku ludzi. W dodatku kręciłeś się koło mnie jakiś czas i to wtedy, kiedy on był w więzieniu i nie mógł mnie chronić. Przejdzie mu niedługo.

\- Może dożyję.

\- Teraz to ty przesadzasz. Sam nie jest mordercą. Znaczy jest, ale nie zabija bez powodu.

\- Myślę że znajdzie dobry powód, by mnie zabić. Dzieciak ewidentnie bardzo cię kocha i zrobi wszystko, żeby cię ochronić.

\- Ja też go kocham – wyznał Nate i zarumienił się, jakby to było coś wstydliwego. – Dlatego bardzo mi zależy, żebyście się polubili. Spróbuj więc na niego nie naskakiwać tak jak on na ciebie, dobra? Ja zajmę się jego podejściem później.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Dzięki, Sully – powiedział i podbiegł do brata. – Sam! Hej, Sam!

Fascynujące było obserwowanie jak zmienia się nastawienie Sama. Wobec niego trzymał dystans i wyglądał jakby miał ochotę kogoś zastrzelić, ale wystarczyło, że pojawiał się Nathan i od razu zmieniała się cała jego postawa. Stawał się bardziej zrelaksowany, otwarty i radosny, tak jak teraz, kiedy brat znalazł się u jego boku i zaczął coś do niego mówić z przejęciem.

Nate był inny niż go zapamiętał. Na pierwszy rzut oka to wciąż był ten sam dzieciak, którego poznał przed trzema laty, ale teraz coś się w nim zmieniło. Już wtedy był dość otwarty i towarzyski, ale teraz zachowywał się jak jakiś wulkan energii, nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu i wiecznie kleił się do brata. To że Nathan jest mocno przywiązany do Sama wiedział już wtedy, ale nie spodziewał się aż takiej bliskości pomiędzy nimi. Może to tylko reakcja na zakończenie rozłąki, ale jeśli taki efekt wywoływała ta kilkumiesięczna, to nie chciał wiedzieć co się działo po pierwszej odsiadce starszego Drake’a.  

Gdy Sam wreszcie skończył palić papierosa, bracia wrócili do Sully’ego, praktycznie nie zostawiając między sobą żadnej wolnej przestrzeni.

\- Nie chcę być nieuprzejmy, Sullivan, ale od tygodni nie brałem porządnego prysznica, więc gdybyś był tak miły…

\- Chodź za mną – polecił i razem z rodzeństwem podeszli pod drzwi domu, który znajdował się w środku lasu. Nie był to duży budynek, choć gdy mieszkała tam tylko jedna osoba, mógł się taki wydawać, zwłaszcza że miał też piętro. – Na górę i pierwsze drzwi po lewej.

\- Nathan, weźmiesz? – Sam podał bratu pistolet i bez dalszej gadaniny wszedł na górę, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez Nathana.

\- Myślisz, że jest głodny? – zapytał Sully.

\- Zaspokoił głód nikotynowy, więc teraz pewnie by coś zjadł – odpowiedział i odwrócił się do Victora. – Dzięki, że nas tu chwilowo przechowasz.

\- Nie ma sprawy, młody. Gdzie się teraz wybieracie?

\- Przed siebie. Nie mamy konkretnego celu, jak zawsze zresztą.

\- Gdzie Sam zdecyduje, ty pójdziesz?

\- Gdzie MY zdecydujemy – poprawił szybko. – To nie jest dyktatura.

\- Ale Sam jest starszy.

\- Wierz mi, Sam nie robi nic, na co się nie zgadzam. Jest starszy, więc go słucham, ufam jego decyzjom, ale jeśli coś mi się nie spodoba, to mogę się sprzeciwić.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. Chodź, przygotujemy coś do żarcia.

\- Pamiętasz, że nie umiem gotować? – powiedział idąc za Sullym do kuchni.

\- Jakoś sobie poradzisz.

Mieli dość czasu, by upichcić coś porządnego. Nathan głównie podawał różne rzeczy i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z boku, a Sully odpowiadał za właściwe gotowanie. Wszystko było już skończone, gdy Sam skończył się myć i ubrany w czyste ciuchy dołączył do nich na dole. Oczy Nate’a zalśniły gdy tylko się pojawił.

\- Niezły masz prysznic, Sullivan – przyznał siadając do stołu. Wybrał miejsce obok brata, który nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Co ta tęsknota robi z ludźmi.

\- Dzięki, starałem się jak mogłem, żeby wybrać taki, który ci podpasuje.

Sully miał nadzieję, że tak jak w czasie jazdy, tak i teraz rodzeństwo zajmie się sobą, ale tym razem nie miał tyle szczęścia.

\- To jakie są twoje plany wobec mojego brata? – zapytał niespodziewanie Sam. Miał przy tym bardzo zaciętą minę, na pewno nie udałoby mu się zbyć go zmianą tematu.

\- Sam, co to jest, przesłuchanie? Daj mu spokój – poprosił Nate.

\- W porządku, młody – zapewnił go szybko Sully. – Troszczy się o ciebie, to chce mnie wypytać. Też bym pewnie tak zrobił.

\- To jakaś głupota – westchnął, ale nie przeszkadzał dalej.

\- Więc?

\- Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, czy nie zrobiłem mu nic niewłaściwego – powiedział ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

\- Co do tego nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości. – Sully nie zapytał go, skąd może to wiedzieć ani czemu Nate nagle się zaczerwienił. – Nie, chodzi mi o to, czemu wziąłeś pod opiekę zupełnie obcego dzieciaka i jaki miałeś w tym cel.

\- Po prostu dostrzegłem jego talent. Zaimponował mi wiedzą i umiejętnościami, ale nawet wtedy pewnie bym go zostawił, gdyby nie wpakował się w tarapaty.

Sam spojrzał Nathana, który za wszelką cenę unikał kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Nathan…

\- Nigdy nie pytałeś! – wytłumaczył się szybko. – Nic mi się nie stało, serio.

\- Pogadamy o tym później.

Nate przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, tato.

\- Nie chcę pogarszać jego sytuacji – wtrącił się Sully – Ale Nate miał duże szanse wtedy umrzeć. Uratowałem mu tyłek i stwierdziłem, że może popilnuję go jeszcze trochę, żeby na pewno nic mu się nie stało.

\- Nawet nie będę pytał, co się wydarzyło – powiedział i spojrzał surowo na brata.

\- Możemy przestać rozmawiać o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było? – poprosił Nathan.

\- Zamierzasz go niańczyć ilekroć trafię znowu do więzienia? – Sam kompletnie zignorował prośbę brata.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba. Jest nieco irytujący, ale to dobry dzieciak. Nieźle go wychowałeś.

Sam pewnie nie chciał tego okazać, ale i tak Sully zdołał dostrzec, jak dosłownie przez moment rozpierała go duma.

Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi się po tej rozmowie nieco rozluźniła, ale na drodze do przyjaźni zdecydowanie nie byli, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będą. Sully się temu nie dziwił, zapracował na swój wizerunek, który przedstawiał go jako kanciarza. Sam pewnie zamierzał go tolerować ze względu na Nathana, ale nie zamierzał nigdy tracić czujności. Od razu było widać, że żył na ulicy dłużej niż brat i lepiej poznał jej brutalny świat, który wymusił na nim nieufność.

Reszta dnia przebiegła bez żadnych problemów. Bracia dalej nadrabiali te cztery miesiące, a Sully usunął im się z drogi i nie przeszkadzał. Słyszał ich z drugiego pokoju jak rozmawiają i śmieją się co jakiś czas. Gdy przechodził obok, zawsze znajdował ich siedzących blisko siebie, wpatrzonych w siebie nawzajem jak w obrazek. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale coś mu w tym wszystkim nie grało. Widział już blisko związane ze sobą rodzeństwa, ale ci dwaj wchodzili na zupełnie inny poziom.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Nathan poszedł spać, ale gdy następnym razem zajrzał kątem oka do braci, to zastał tylko Sama leżącego na kanapie i palącego papierosa. Kolejnego.

\- Nate nie podołał? – spytał wchodząc do pokoju.

\- Ekscytacja go zmęczyła – odpowiedział Sam nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Może ty też powinieneś się położyć – zaproponował, gdy usłyszał jak zmęczony głos ma starszy z braci.

\- Przecież leżę.

\- Miałem na myśli łóżko.

\- Jak skończę palić, to się położę.

\- Wiesz w ogóle gdzie? – Przypomniał sobie, że Sam w przeciwieństwie do brata nie zna rozkładu pomieszczeń.

\- Nathan mi powiedział.

\- Aha. W takim razie dobranoc, Sam.

\- Dobranoc, Sullivan – odparł i zaciągnął się papierosem, leniwie wypuszczając przez usta kółeczka z dymu.

Sully też zdecydował się położyć. Gdy szykował sobie łóżko, usłyszał jak Sam wchodzi po schodach, a potem otwiera drzwi do gościnnej sypialni.

Nie pospał długo, bo kilkadziesiąt minut po zaśnięciu upał stał się nie do zniesienia. Zastanawiając się, czy otworzyć okno i pozwolić wleźć do środka robalom, czy może jednak spędzić noc w saunie, usłyszał rozmowy dobiegające z pokoju obok. Wyglądało na to, że bracia Drake jednak nie są tacy zmęczeni.  

Nie chciał być wścibski, ale był ciekawy o czym rozmawiają o tak późnej porze. Po cichu wyszedł na korytarz i podążył za głosem braci. Byli w pokoju Nathana i nie zamknęli drzwi. Nawet bez zaglądania wyczuł, że Sam znowu pali.

\- Nie możecie się polubić?

Sully zaryzykował zajrzenie do środka przez niewielką szparę. W sypialni paliło się światło, więc widział wszystko doskonale. Nathan siedział na łóżku oparty o wezgłowie, z kołdrą przykrywającą go od pasa w dół i z nogami wspartymi na kolanach brata, który leżał w poprzek posłania, z rękami pod głową i papierosem w ustach.  

\- To oszust.  

A więc rozmawiali o nim. 

\- I kto to mówi.

\- W końcu nas obu wykiwa. – Sam mówił niewyraźnie, bo nawet na chwilę nie wyjmował z ust papierosa.

\- Czemu tak na niego naskakujesz? Nie mogę mieć przyjaciół, czy co?

\- Możesz, wolałbym tylko żebyś znajdywał ich w innych okolicznościach.

\- Naprawdę jesteś o to wściekły? Wiem, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy o tym, co mi groziło, ale przecież nic się nie stało. Sully mi pomógł.  

\- Na szczęście. A co gdyby było inaczej?

\- Sully by mnie nie skrzywdził – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Przestań go podejrzewać o to, że chce mi zrobić krzywdę.  

Sam podniósł się i wyrzucił niedopalonego papierosa przez okno po czym przysunął się do brata, siadając obok niego na brzegu łóżka. Nathan nawet nie drgnął, gdy jego twarz została ujęta w dłonie. Sully miał złe przeczucia.

\- Tu nie chodzi o Sullivana – powiedział ostro Sam, wpatrując się w oczy brata. – Cieszę się, że masz jakiegoś przyjaciela, ale powinieneś był mi o nim od razu powiedzieć, przekazać wiadomość do więzienia. Musisz mi wtedy o wszystkim mówić, Nathan. Okej, Sullivan jest w miarę w porządku, nie skrzywdzi dziecka, ale inni nie mają przed czymś takim oporów. Co jakbyś zamiast na Sullivana trafił na kogoś innego? Kogoś, kto chciałby ci zrobić krzywdę? Wyszedłbym z więzienia, a ciebie by nie było. Nie wiedziałbym nawet, co się z tobą stało ani kogo szukać, żeby się zemścić. Mógłbyś umrzeć, a ja bym nie wiedział. Dlatego musisz mi mówić o takich rzeczach. O wszystkich, rozumiesz?

Gdzieś w trakcie tej przemowy, Nate złapał brata za nadgarstek i oparł się o jego czoło swoim. W normalnych okolicznościach Sully nawet by się rozczulił nad tym obrazkiem, ale nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku wciąż mu przypominało, że coś jest mocno nie tak.

\- Tak – odpowiedział wreszcie Nathan. – Przepraszam, Sam. Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób.

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – W zasadzie to stało się, bo mnie okłamałeś i to nawet dzisiaj, ale jakoś to przeżyję.

\- Hej, to nie było kłamstwo tylko ukrywanie prawdy.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mogłeś mi napędzić niezłego stracha.  

\- Naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Wiem, braciszku. Po prostu nie rób tego więcej, okej?

\- Okej – zgodził się i przymknął oczy.  

Sully nie spodziewał się tego, co stało się potem, choć z perspektywy czasu, pewnie powinien się był domyślać, bo właśnie to mu przez cały czas nie grało. To dlatego te spojrzenia pomiędzy rodzeństwem i ich bliskość wydawały mu się takie dziwna. Bo nie było w nich tylko miłość, a coś więcej – pożądanie.

Nie wiedział jak zareagować, gdy Sam niespodziewanie zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do brata i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. Nathan jęknął i zaczął odpychać go od siebie.  

\- Przestań, to nie jest czas i miejsce.

\- Jesteśmy bezpieczni – odparł Sam i usiadł okrakiem na kolanach brata, starając się znów go pocałować.

\- A myślałem, że to ty jesteś tym odpowiedzialnym.

\- Nie gdy chodzi o ciebie.

Ręka Sama zawędrowała pod kołdrę i to był moment, kiedy Sully postanowił powiedzieć „dość”. Nathan wyraźnie tego nie chciał, ale był ignorowany. Nie zamierzał pozwalać Samowi na krzywdzenie brata, co to, to nie. Poszedł szybko do swojego pokoju po broń, wrócił do rodzeństwa i bezpardonowo wszedł do ich pokoju, celując do starszego z braci.    

 - Odejdź od niego – nakazał, strasząc Drake’ów swoim nagłym pojawieniem się i strzelbą, którą trzymał.

\- Co…  - wydukał Nathan w szoku. – Sully, co ty robisz?!

\- Ratuję twoją cnotę – odparł. Jak długo mogło się to ciągnąć? Trwało już, gdy poznał Nathana? I czemu ten się godził na to, by jego własny brat go wykorzystywał?

\- No, na to już chyba troszkę za późno – westchnął Sam, ale odsunął się i bóg jeden wie skąd wyciągnął papierosa, którego zapalił jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dzieciak miał tupet.  

\- Sully, odłóż tę pukawkę – nakazał Nate.

\- Nie – odmówił, nadal celując w Sama, na którym ten pokaz nie robił żadnego wrażenia.

\- Sully, celujesz do mojego brata.

\- No właśnie. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co on robi w twoim łóżku? 

To musiało być molestowanie ze strony starszego z braci. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by Nathan mógł dobrowolnie się na to godzić. Był młodszy od Sama, który bez problemu mógł go do wszystkiego zmuszać.

\- My… To nie twoja sprawa!

\- Jesteście w moim domu, to moja sprawa.

\- Dobra, powiem ci tylko przestań w niego celować, bo jeszcze ci się palec omsknie i go zastrzelisz. Daj mi się tylko ubrać i wszystko ci opowiem, okej?

Nie chciał wychodzić i zostawiać dzieciaka samego, a już na pewno nie z bratem.

\- On też wychodzi – powiedział i wskazał lufą strzelby na Sama.

O dziwo starszy Drake się nie stawiał, westchnął tylko i bez gadania podszedł do okna, przez które wyskoczył, opuszczając się bez problemu na ziemię pod sobą. Dopiero gdy usłyszał oddalające się kroki, sam też wyszedł z pokoju, nasłuchując jednak uważnie ewentualnego powrotu Sama.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało i jakąś minutę później Nathan dołączył do Sully’ego na korytarzu.

\- Co ty do cholery próbowałeś zrobić? – zapytał podniesionym głosem i wyrwał Victorovi strzelbę. – Mogłeś zastrzelić mi brata.

\- I może powinienem, patrząc na to co ci robił.

\- Co mi robił? Myślisz, że zmusza mnie do tego?

\- A nie?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył. Był wściekły, cały się wręcz gotował ze złości. – Zgadzam się na wszystko, Sam nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłby mi krzywdy.

\- Kazałeś mu przestać – zauważył. Słyszał to wyraźnie.

\- Bo chciałem uniknąć takiej sytuacji jak ta – wyjaśnił. – Gdybym naprawdę tego nie chciał, po prostu bym go kopnął albo odepchnął od siebie z większą siłą. Nie jestem jakimś bezbronnym dzieckiem, umiem powiedzieć nie, a Sam respektuje moje decyzje. Zawsze przestaje, gdy wie, że się zwyczajnie nie droczę.

\- Czemu podchodzisz do tego jak do czegoś normalnego?

Nathan zachowywał się jak dzieciak, którego ojciec właśnie przyłapał go w łóżku z dziewczyną, a nie ktoś przyłapany na akcie kazirodztwa.

\- Bo muszę cię uspokoić żebyś nie zastrzelił mojego brata, gdy wróci.

\- Nie wróci tu. – Nie było mowy, by pozwolił Samowi na zbliżenie się do Nathana. Troszczył się o tego chłopaka, nie chciał go widzieć wykorzystywanego.

\- Co? Nie możesz go trzymać ode mnie z dala.

\- Dopóki cię molestuje, owszem, mogę.

\- Co ci właśnie powiedziałem? On mnie nie molestuje, zgadzam się na wszystko.  

\- Pewnie wmówił ci, że to normalne.

Nathan był już blisko rwania sobie włosów z głowy.

\- Nic takiego nie zrobił. Ja pocałował go pierwszy, nie on mnie. Ja wszystko zacząłem! – krzyknął, nie mogąc już wytrzymać tego, że Sully go nie słucha.

\- Przypominam ci, że to twój brat.

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie, nie wiedziałem tego – odparł sarkastycznie.

\- Jak możesz coś takiego robić z własnym bratem? To…

\- Nienaturalne? Obrzydliwe? Niemoralne? Chore? Wiem o tym i co z tego?

\- To że powinieneś trzymać się od brata z daleka i to zakończyć.

Był gotowy na kolejne krzyki, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Nate wziął głęboki wdech i pewnym tonem powiedział:

\- Nie.

\- Co ma znaczy „nie”? Nie możesz uprawiać seksu z własnym bratem.

\- Owszem, mogę i tobie nic do tego. – Nathan podszedł bliżej do Sullivana i kontynuował zdeterminowany: – Kocham mojego brata, Sully. Wiem że spora część ludzkości nigdy nie poprze tego, co jest między nami, ale prawdę mówiąc, mam to głęboko w dupie.

\- To twój brat…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu. – Wierz mi, wiem.

\- Więc czemu to robicie? Nie możecie sobie znaleźć obaj jakichś dziewczyn albo chłopaków jak już koniecznie chcecie?

\- Nie zrozumiesz, bo nigdy nie byłeś z kimś tak blisko jak ja z Samem. Kiedy z nim jestem, czuję że żyję. Nikt mnie tak nie rozumie jak on, nie troszczy się tak jak on, nie kocha mnie tak jak on. Sam to nie tylko mój brat, to także mój przyjaciel, w którym się zakochałem. Nie mogliśmy tego powstrzymać w żaden sposób, nawet nie chcieliśmy próbować, bo bycie razem nas uszczęśliwia. Przykro mi, jeśli masz z tym problem, bo lubię cię i chciałbym dalej kontynuować naszą przyjaźń, ale jeśli nie możesz zaakceptować mnie i Sama, to się pożegnamy. Zejdziemy ci z głowy choćby i zaraz.

Nathan przerwał na chwilę, popatrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem i kontynuował:

\- Wiem, że proszę o wiele, bo to nie jest prosta sytuacja. Ale błagam cię, chociaż spróbuj nas zrozumieć. Nie widziałeś jak jestem z Samem szczęśliwy? Nie o to powinno chodzić?

Sully nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał co dzieciaka oszukiwać, cały ten związek mocno go niepokoił i trochę brzydził. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co może doprowadzić do tego, że człowiek zakocha się we własnym rodzeństwie lub innym członku rodziny i chce uprawiać z nim seks. Słyszał o przypadkach, gdy daleka lub bliska rodzina wykorzystuje swoje dzieci, siostrzeńców, siostrzenice czy kuzynów i zawsze była to jednostronna relacja oparta wyłącznie na pożądaniu jednej osoby.

Myślał, że tak jest i w tym przypadku, że  Sam wykorzystuje fakt, że jest starszy i miesza bratu w głowie, by z nim sypiać. Ale Nathan mówił tak pewnie, bez cienia strachu w głosie. Albo musiał w to wszystko naprawdę mocno wierzyć, albo taka była po prostu prawda. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ta dwójka mocno się kocha, widział to przecież na własne oczy. Czy rzeczywiście mogli też być w sobie zakochani, a jeśli tak, to czy miał prawo im tego zakazywać, jeśli nie krzywdzili siebie nawzajem ani nikogo innego?

Nie wiedział jeszcze, czy będzie w stanie to zaakceptować albo chociaż tolerować. Miał mętlik w głowie i musiał się z tym wszystkim przespać, uprzednio wypijając całą butelki whisky, bo miał przeczucie, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.

\- Muszę to przemyśleć – powiedział w końcu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że chce to rozważać. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego niż Nate, to nie byłby taki chętny do podjęcia próby zaakceptowania kazirodztwa.

Z Nathana uszło całe napięcie i uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- O nic innego nie proszę.

\- Mam tylko jeden warunek.

\- Co tylko chcesz.

\- Dopóki tu jesteście, żadnego dotykania się pomiędzy wami, jasne? Nie chcę tego widzieć.

\- Nie ma sprawy, zostaniemy przy platonicznej relacji, świetnie ją gramy.

\- No chyba niezbyt świetnie, skoro was przyłapałem.

Nate zaśmiał się.

\- Wypadek przy pracy, to wszystko – powiedział i wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Sam wrócił do domu dopiero po godzinie i tym razem było widać, że nieco się denerwuje, zwłaszcza że Sully czekał na niego na dole.

\- Porozmawiałem sobie z twoim bratem – oznajmił, gdy starszy Drake zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- I? – spytał zapalając papierosa. Bóg jeden wie ile ich już w ciągu godziny wypalił. Kopcił jak smok.

\- Wyjaśnił mi co nieco. Nie powiem, że to wszystko jest dla mnie okej, ale spróbuję spojrzeć na to z waszego punktu widzenia.

\- Wiesz, że nie zależy mi na twojej aprobacie?

\- Ale twojemu bratu zależy, a ponieważ go lubię, to postaram się wasz… związek zaakceptować. Niczego jednak nie obiecuję.

Sam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Niech zgadnę, mam się trzymać z dala od Nathana?

\- Nie. Masz tylko trzymać od niego z dala swoje łapska. Przynajmniej dopóki będziesz chciał zrobić coś niewłaściwego pod moim dachem.  

\- Możemy sobie pójść, jak chcesz – zaproponował.

\- Nie, chcę Nate’a tutaj.

\- Żeby nas pilnować?

\- Żeby z nim trochę pobyć, jak z przyjacielem.

\- Okej – zgodził się bez gadania. – Dzięki, Sullivan.

\- Sam – zawołał za chłopakiem, gdy ten już udawał się na górę. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę go nie krzywdzisz i że to nie jest relacja oparta na tym, kto jest silniejszy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił. – Kocham go.

Tym razem Sully przytaknął. Wciąż mu się to nie podobało, ale pragnął zrozumieć. Dla dobra Nate’a bardzo tego pragnął.

Trzy dni później Drake’owie się wynieśli. Chciał ich podwieźć do miasta, ale zdecydowali się iść pieszo, zapewne spragnieni bliskości. Pokazali to, gdy odchodzili. Nathan odwrócił się jeszcze i pomachał mu na pożegnanie z uśmiechem, ale zaraz potem przytulił się do Sama, który objął go w pasie ramieniem.

Musiał to przyznać, wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych.


	10. Pierwsza wspólna odsiadka

Kiedy Nate pierwszy raz trafił do więzienia, Sam też tam wylądował.

Dali się złapać dość niefortunnie, bo podczas ucieczki z kolejnego muzeum, które obrabowali. Byli już prawie bezpieczni, kiedy podczas ucieczki po dachu Nathan poślizgnął się na mokrych od deszczu dachówkach i runął w dół. Całe szczęście nie był to upadek z wysoka i nic mu się nie stało, ale policja od razu go złapała, zaraz potem dostając w prezencie drugiego brata. W prezencie, bo Sam po prostu zeskoczył i dał się aresztować, by braciszek nie trafił do więzienia bez żadnego wsparcia.

Pomimo pokrewieństwa, trafili do tego samego zakładu karnego, niestety ani podczas dojazdu tam ani podczas przydzielania cel nie mogli stać blisko siebie. Sam widział, jak bardzo brat jest przerażony. Stojąc niemal na końcu grupki pozostałych skazanych, których przeniesiono z innego więzienia, rozglądał się niespokojnie, starając się jakoś ogarnąć nową sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Nigdy nawet nie był w poprawczaku, a teraz trafił tutaj i to na trzy lata. Sędzia trochę przesadził z wyrokiem, przynajmniej dla niego, bo Sam dostał tylko pół roku. Kara byłaby większa, ale skrócili ją za dobrowolne poddanie się policji.  

Oczywiście nie zamierzał odsiadywać całego wyroku. Zamierzał albo uciec albo jakoś się wykupić, gdy już Sam będzie na wolności, ale to nie sprawiało, że czuł się jakoś szczególnie lepiej. Nie miał pojęcia jakie zasady panują w więzieniu, z kim walczyć o wysoką pozycję, a  z kim lepiej nie zadzierać. Czuł się zagubiony, a brat był w tej chwili tak daleko.

Popatrzył na Sama, szukając u niego wsparcia i choć je dostał, to i tak okazało się za małe. Oddałby wiele, by móc teraz być w ramionach brata, leżeć z nim w łóżku i całować się, nie przejmować się niczym, a już na pewno nie odsiadką w chilijskim więzieniu.

Wydali im więzienne wdzianka i jednego po drugim odprowadzili do cel. Był wieczór, więc nie miał nawet okazji pogadać z Samem i dowiedzieć się, co robić dalej, bo gdy zamknęli drzwi celi, to już na całą noc.

Miał pecha trafić do jednej celi z innym więźniem, który nie wyglądał na przyjaźnie nastawionego. Facet był wysoki, wyższy nawet niż Sam i umięśniony bardziej niż oni dwaj razem, ledwo mieścił się w swoje ciuchy. Musiał mieć niezłe fory u strażników, jeśli pozwolili mu się tak rozrosnąć na zwykłej, więziennej siłowni.

\- Na co się gapisz? – warknął na przywitanie dryblas, gdy Nate nieco dłużej niż powinien mu się przyglądał.

\- Na nic – odparł po hiszpańsku i położył swoje rzeczy na wolnej pryczy.

\- Pieprzony białas.

Nate tylko przewrócił oczami. Mieszkając przez tyle czasu w Ameryce Południowej przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że w większości przypadków nie są tu mile widziani. Wielu białych mieszkało w krajach latynoskich i byli zazwyczaj bardzo szanowani, ale nie oni. W tych kręgach, w których się obracali, rzadko kiedy można było spotkać się z szacunkiem do kogoś o kaukaskiej urodzie. Byli obcy i tak ich traktowano.

Z samego rana, zaraz po apelu, pierwsze co zrobił Nathan, to odnalazł brata. Przebywali w tym samym bloku, ale dzieło ich od siebie wiele cel.

\- Jak pierwsza noc w kiciu? – zapytał Sam, gdy tylko się spotkali. Był zrelaksowany, Nate był nawet w stanie zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że czuł się tu jak ryba w wodzie. Jeden współwięzień nawet się z nim przywitał, gdy przechodził obok.

\- Nie zmrużyłem oka, bo bałem się, że obudzę się z poderżniętym gardłem, ale poza tym w porządku. Skąd u licha wytrzasnąłeś już papierosa?

Sam trzymał jednego w dłoni, razem z paczką zapałek.

\- Mój współlokator się ze mną podzielił – odpowiedział zadowolony i schował obie rzeczy do podwiniętego rękawa więziennej koszuli. – Gotowy na swój pierwszy posiłek w pierdlu?

\- Po twoich opowieściach? Nie.

Wolałby już zjeść własne buty niż to, co serwowano tu więźniom. 

\- Musisz coś zjeść, wciąż rośniesz – powiedział Sam i poklepał go po ramieniu. To był ich pierwszy kontakt odkąd zostali aresztowani, a to było tydzień temu. Gdy brat w końcu go dotknął, to ugięły się pod nim kolana, nie wiedział tylko czy bardziej z tęsknoty czy ze stresu.

\- Sam, ja…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu szybko, rozglądając się dookoła. Pozostali więźniowie wciąż opuszczali swoje cele, nie byli jeszcze sami. – Później, okej?

Później? Potrzebował tego teraz! Musiał pocałować Sama, tylko to mogło teraz uspokoić jego zszargane nerwy. Niestety  musieli poczekać tak jak mówił brat. Seks pomiędzy mężczyznami w więzieniu nie był niczym nowym, ale nikt za bardzo się z tym nie obnosił, przynajmniej tak twierdził Sam. Każdy chciał sobie jakoś ulżyć, ale nikt nie chciał wyjść na pedała.

We dwójkę i w towarzystwie małej obstawy strażników pilnujących porządku, dotarli so obskurnej stołówki, gdzie część osadzonych już zajadała się śniadaniem przy pomocy plastikowych sztućców. Nie dali im wyboru posiłku, po prostu wrzucili na tackę jakąś paćkę wyglądającą jak rozgotowany kuskus polany sosem i to było wszystko.

\- Później możemy coś przehandlować na lepsze żarcie. – Usiedli razem z Samem przy jedynym wolnym stole i póki co nikt się do nich nie dosiadł. Za to wszyscy ich obserwowali. Poświęcano im więcej uwagi niż innym więźniom, których dostarczono wraz z nimi. – W stołówce na pewno pracują więźniowie, za coś fajnego mogą nam dać żarcie dla strażników.

\- A oni jedzą lepiej?

\- W poprzednim więzieniu my dostawaliśmy makaron i jakieś warzywa, a oni ziemniaki i mięso. Na pewno wszędzie tak jest.

\- Tylko czym chcesz handlować? Masz tylko jednego fajka, którego i tak pewnie zaraz wypalisz – zauważył, grzebiąc w swoim jedzeniu.

\- Mogę zdobyć więcej i to nie tylko fajek. Carlos powiedział, że obstawiają tu walki.

\- Carlos?

\- Mój współlokator.

\- Och. Wydaje się być miłym gościem.

\- Siedzi za oszustwa podatkowe.

\- Ja chyba dostałem seryjnego mordercę.

\- Który to?

Nathan rozejrzał się. Znalezienie dryblasa nie było trudnym zadaniem, wyróżniał się wśród innych chudzielców.

\- Tamten – wskazał dyskretnie.

Sam odwrócił się i przyjrzał facetowi.

\- Możemy się z nim rozprawić – zaproponował.

\- Żartujesz? Pacnie nas jak muchy i połamie wszystkie kości.

\- Co ty byś beze mnie zrobił? – stwierdził Sam. – Spokojnie, braciszku, damy radę.

\- Albo wylądujemy w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Nie chciałbyś – zapewnił i odsunął od siebie pusta już tacę. – Dobra, ja już.

\- Już? Ja nawet nie zacząłem.

Nie był jakoś szczególnie wybredny. Gdy żyje się na ulicy, je się praktycznie wszystko i można przywyknąć nawet do najgorszego żarcia. Ale ta paćka, którą mu podali wyglądała tak nieapetycznie, że musiałby naprawdę dogorywać z głodu, by zjeść ją dobrowolnie.

\- Zjedz choć trochę – polecił mu Sam i nałożył na swój widelec nieco jedzenia. – Uwaga, leci samolocik.

Nathan posłał bratu poirytowane spojrzenie i odtrącił jego rękę, gdy próbował go nakarmić.

\- Dzięki, ale nie – powiedział i odepchnął od siebie niejadalną paćkę.

\- Będziesz tego żałować – ostrzegł, ale nie naciskał dalej. – Carlos powiedział, że po śniadaniu jest czas wolny, więc trzeba to wykorzystać.

\- Ty tu rządzisz.

Wstali od stołu nie niepokojeni przez nikogo i po odniesieniu tac opuścili stołówkę. Nathan podążał za Samem, ufając że wie dokąd idzie. Więzienia w Ameryce Południowej najwyraźniej były robione na jedno kopyto, bo ani razu nie musiał się zatrzymywać by wiedzieć, dokąd iść.

Wyszli na główny spacerniak, gdzie kręcili się już pozostali więźniowie, wszyscy w mniejszych lub większych grupkach, nikt nie stał sam. Był ciekaw ile tu jest takich grup i czy któraś będzie im sprawiać problemy. Teraz musieli się trzymać razem jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Przeszli przez spacerniak i weszli z powrotem do budynku, gdzie Sam poprowadził go kilkoma korytarzami aż do piwnic. Po drodze nie minęli ani jednego strażnika, co było dosyć dziwne biorąc pod uwagę to, że w takim miejscu więźniowie mogli się po prostu pozabijać albo spróbować ucieczki. Piwnice nie były jednak puste i w kotłowni znajdowało się kilku osadzonych. Sam przywitał się z nimi entuzjastycznie, przechodząc od razu do interesów. Nathan postanowił w tym czasie stać nieco z tyłu i pozwolił bratu mówić.

Rozmowa trwała krótko i zakończyła się przekazaniem dwóch prowizorycznie robionych ostrzy powstałych z połączenia żyletki z plastikowym nożem, które po prostu sklejono taśmą.

\- Dał ci to tak za darmo? – zdziwił się Nate, gdy odchodzili od grupki.

\- Nie za darmo, za wykonanie przysługi.

\- A tą przysługą jest?

Sam pociągnął go do jakiegoś ukrytego w cieniu kąta, z którego mogli obserwować część piwnicy, ale ich samych już nie było widać.

\- Trzeba zabić jednego gościa, nic wielkiego – odpowiedział mu w końcu, przyciskając go do ściany. Dopiero co zdobytą broń rzucił na podłogę, by wolnymi już rękoma złapać Nathana za ramiona i pocałować go.

Nate z ochotą oddał pocałunek. Brakowało mu tej bliskości przez tych kilka dni, ale w końcu mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Krótko, bo nie mogli ryzykować, ale powinno starczyć na kolejnych kilka dni. Odsiadka będzie jednak jeszcze trudniejsza, niż myślał, nawet gorsza niż każda poprzednia rozłąka, kiedy tylko Sam był aresztowany. Wtedy przynajmniej nie było mowy o jakimkolwiek kontakcie, a teraz mieli siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale i tak nie mogli się dotykać tyle, ile by chcieli.

\- Kiedy stąd uciekniemy? – zapytał Nate pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- A co?

\- Już mam dość obściskiwania się po kątach.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Na wolności robimy to samo.

\- Nieprawda. Na wolności mamy hotele i odludne miejsca. Nie musimy się bać, że ktoś nam sprzeda kosę między żebra.

\- Wyjdziemy stąd tak szybko, jak tylko się da – obiecał i pocałował go po raz ostatni. – Mam już nawet plan.

Nate nie krył swojego rozczarowania, gdy brat się od niego odsunął.

\- Jaki znowu plan? – zapytał odbierając od Sama jedno z ostrzy.

\- Zobaczysz. A teraz chodź. Musimy znaleźć gościa, którego trzeba wyeliminować.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz go zabić, co? Jeśli strażnicy to zobaczą, to nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz.

\- Upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Spłacimy dług i pozbędziemy się twojego problemu.

\- Tego dryblasa? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Chcesz go wrobić w morderstwo?

\- Aha – odparł i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Raczej nie pozwolą mi z tobą dzielić celi, ale może dadzą ci kogoś… bezpieczniejszego.

Dzielenie celi byłoby marzeniem, ale tak jak mówił Sam, praktycznie niewykonalne. Musieliby przekupić naczelnika, a nie mieli nawet tylu pieniędzy. Wszystko co zarabiali z kradzieży artefaktów, dosyć szybko wydawali. Paliwo do motocykla nie było tanie, podobnie jak mieszkanie po hotelach czy szukanie wskazówek na temat skarbu Avery’ego. W tej kwestii nie posunęli się do przodu już od kilku lat, ale nie poddali się jeszcze. W końcu muszą coś znaleźć.

\- Obyś wiedział, co robisz.

 Wiele rzeczy mogłoby pójść nie tak i jeśli by do tego doszło, mógłby stracić brata nawet na zawsze.

Ich celem okazał się być inny Amerykanin, prawdopodobnie jedyna poza nimi osoba, mówiąca w tym miejscu idealnie po angielsku. Szkoda byłoby go zabić, ale takie były prawa więzienia. Dostali groźną broń, teraz musieli ją spłacić.

\- Ty chcesz to zrobić, czy ja? – zapytał go Sam, gdy z oddali obserwowali ofiarę.

Nathan nie lubił zabijać w tak intymny sposób. Nie miał problemu ze strzelaniem do ludzi, traktował to jako okrutną konieczność, gdy chodziło o życie któregoś z nich. Czuł się mniej winny odebrania życia, gdy nie widział twarzy ofiary, nie patrzył jej w oczy podczas jej ostatnich chwil. Często w ogóle nie traktował zabitych z oddali jak ludzi. Sam był bardziej nieczuły na takie rzeczy albo lepiej nauczył się kontrolować poczucie winy, bo nie miał problemu z poderżnięciem komuś gardła i spoglądaniem temu komuś w oczy.

Czasami się zastanawiał, jak to całe zabijanie wpływa na psychikę brata. Na pewno nie było to nic dobrego, bo Sam czasami zabijał nawet wtedy, gdy nie było trzeba. Nie podobało mu się to, ale sam też był mordercą i byłoby hipokryzją z jego strony wymagać od brata oszczędzania życia niektórych osób, chociaż nie raz nie dwa odebrał je ludziom. I nie zawsze były to zabójstwa z dystansu, które nie brudziły mu rąk krwią.

\- Ja to zrobię – odpowiedział pewnie. Najwyżej przez kilka najbliższych nocy znów nawiedzą go koszmary. Był pewien, że Sam też je ma z tego samego powodu. Żaden z nich o tym nie rozmawiał, ale nie musieli. Doskonale wiedzieli, co nawzajem przechodzą.

\- Okej – zgodził się. Gdyby wciąż byli młodsi, pewnie teraz by się kłócił, że sam to zrobi, że Nate jest za młody. Może w ogóle nie zaproponowałby mu zabójstwa. Sam wciąż się o niego troszczył jak na starszego brata przystało, ale nie miał już problemu z wieloma rzeczami. Zabójstwo było jedną z nich. Choćby nie wiadomo jak chciał, nie mógł powstrzymać dorastania brata i tego, że jego pomoc w zabijaniu czasami będzie potrzebna. Więc przestał z tym walczyć i po prostu akceptował to, jak wygląda ich życie. Nadal nie zamieniłby je na żadne inne, może dopiero po odnalezieniu skarbu Avery’ego. Tyle pieniędzy ustawiłoby ich do końca życia, mogliby gdzieś osiąść na stałe i żyć w spokoju.

Nathan zdecydował się pozostać na zewnątrz i dalej obserwować ich cel, podczas gdy Sam wybrał się na rozmowy z pozostałymi więźniami, by wybadać jaka panuje hierarchia w więzieniu i by zdobyć jakichkolwiek sprzymierzeńców.

Im więcej pojawiało się osób na spacerniaku, tym ciekawiej się robiło. Powoli formowały się coraz większe grupki osadzonych, które niczym gangi zajmowały swoje terytoria i nie dopuszczały do siebie nikogo obcego. Jedna z takich grup zmusiła nawet Nathana do przeniesienia się w inne miejsce, bo najwyraźniej to, które wcześniej zajmował, było lepsze od wszystkich pozostałych. Gdyby nie był sam, pewnie by się postawił, ale jeden na sześciu to nie był za bardzo wyrównany pojedynek.

Podczas swoich obserwacji zauważył coś interesującego – brak strażników. W jego polu widzenia nie było żadnego klawisza, nawet na murach, tak jakby mieli gdzieś to, czy więźniowie się pozabijają. Ale o dziwo do żadnych bójek nie dochodziło. Nikt nie wchodził sobie w drogę, a przemieszczając się po placu każdy korzystał z neutralnych „terenów”. Na jednym z nich aktualnie przebywał cel jego i Sama. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie należał do żadnej grupy, podobnie jak kilku innych osadzonych, w tym sam Nate.

Zastanawiał się, czy nie podejść do faceta i go nie zagadać, żeby zdobyć jego zaufanie, ale gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest z nim jakoś zaznajomiony, stałby się głównym podejrzanym o morderstwo, a tego nie chciał. Zabójstwo musiało wyglądać jak zwykłe spięcie pomiędzy więźniami, zwłaszcza że trzeba jeszcze było wrobić w nie dryblasa.

Jego współwięzień na nieszczęście miał własną grupkę przyjaciół i co gorsza, w tej właśnie chwili gapili się na niego. Musieli wyczuć, że on też ich obserwował. Musiał teraz wszystko ostrożnie rozegrać i co najważniejsze, nie pokazać żadnego strachu czy niepewności. Gdyby to zrobił, byłoby po nim.

Nie odwrócił wzroku od razu, patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na dryblasa i dopiero wtedy w naturalny sposób przeniósł spojrzenie na coś innego, kątem oka dalej obserwując zagrożenie. Gdy zobaczył, że jego współwięzień rusza w jego stronę, szybko znowu na niego spojrzał. Miał przerąbane. Nie miał pojęcia, czego koleś od niego chce, ale na wszelki wypadek miał broń w pogotowiu. Na całe szczęście dryblas szedł sam. Wciąż był dużo większy i silniejszy, ale jeden na jednego Nate miał jakieś szansę.

Jeśli cała sytuacja zmierzała do jakiejś bójki, to Sam zapobiegł jej niemal w ostatniej chwili, pojawiając się jakby z nikąd u boku brata. Dryblas zauważył to i wycofał się. Na pewno się nie przestraszył, bo niby czemu miał się bać takich chudzin jak oni? Pewnie nie chciał dodatkowych kłopotów. Może i strażnicy nie obserwowali, co się dzieje w tym momencie na spacerniaku, ale na pewno zamierzali wkroczyć, gdy usłyszą, że ktoś się bije. Walka z dwoma osobami mogłaby się niepotrzebnie przedłużyć i pomóc ustalić, kto ja wywołał, a karą za to na pewno byłby karcer.

\- Dobra, wiem już wszystko – powiedział Sam i drżącymi rękoma zapalił pierwszego od tygodnia papierosa. – Nasza ofiara ma celę zaraz obok ciebie i wiesz co jeszcze?

\- Co? – zapytał odrywając wzrok od dryblasa. Nie było sensu go prowokować, skoro póki co postanowił zostawić go w spokoju. Trochę obawiał się nocy.

\- Siedzi tam sam – odparł i uśmiechnął się. – Nie ma współwięźnia.

\- A to ma nam pomóc, bo…

\- Bo gdy będziesz szedł do swojej celi, możesz zajrzeć do naszego kolegi i poderżnąć mu gardło.

\- Nie wiem czy zapomniałeś, ale strażnicy sprawdzają, czy wszyscy są w swoich celach zanim je zamkną – przypomniał. – Nie mówiąc już o reszcie więźniów, którzy będą przechodzić obok, by dotrzeć do swoich cel.

\- Myślałem już o tym. Z początku wymyśliłem, że będziesz szedł jako ostatni, ale wtedy będziesz miał za plecami strażnika. Więc zrobimy coś innego.

\- To znaczy?

Nienawidził, kiedy Sam nie mówił wszystkiego od razu tylko na siłę chciał pokazać jaki jest przebiegły. Nie że nie był, ale nie musiał się tym tak chwalić.

\- Odwrócimy uwagę i jednych i drugich. A tak konkretniej, to ja odwrócę.   

\- Jeśli wywołasz bójkę, to wsadzą cię do karceru.

\- Jakoś to wytrzymam. Strażnicy i więźniowie skupią się na mnie, a ty załatwisz nasz cel i dopilnujesz, by nikt nie odkrył ciała aż do rana.

\- To nie powinno być trudne – przyznał.

Plan nie podobał mu się tylko z jednego powodu. Przez kilka dni byłby sam w obcym miejscu, bez doświadczenia brata. Gdyby nie to, że gość którego mieli zabić miał cele zaraz obok niego, zamieniłby się teraz z Samem rolami. W karcerze nie musiałby się martwić o popełnienie jakiegoś błędu, który mógłby się skończyć pobiciem albo śmiercią.

\- Trudniejsze będzie zwalenie winy na twojego współwięźnia – stwierdził Sam zaciągając się mocno papierosem.

\- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?

\- A ty nie?

\- Jeśli się nie uda, to już jestem martwy, ten facet mi nie odpuści.

\- No to musisz zrobić coś, by się udało.

\- Drugi dzień w więzieniu, a my już planujemy morderstwo i zwalenie winy na kogoś innego. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Jak chcesz coś tutaj osiągnąć, musisz działać szybko. Morderstwo ustawi nas na kilka tygodni, w sam raz by się stąd wynieść.

\- O ile nie odkryją naszego planu.

\- Damy radę – obiecał i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Ufał bratu dlatego jego słowa szybko go uspokoiły. Nie na długo, bo im bliżej było do godziny dziewiątej, tym bardziej był zestresowany, ale miło było choć przez kilka godzin nie przejmować się morderstwem, które miał tej nocy popełnić.

W końcu nadeszła godzina dziewiąta i wszyscy więźniowie zaczęli być prowadzeni do cel. Nate zauważył, że porządku pilnuje tylko czterech strażników, więc była duża szansa, że wszyscy zainteresują się Samem, gdy zacznie rozrabiać.

Ich ofiara jako pierwsza dotarła do celi i gdy tylko Nathan znalazł się obok, Sam zaczął swoje show. W miejscu pełnym niebezpiecznych i niezrównoważonych mężczyzn nie trudno było wywołać bójkę. Jego brat musiał tylko uderzyć innego więźnia tak, by poleciał na kolejnego i awantura gotowa. Nathan poczekał, aż dwaj strażnicy zamykający pochód ruszą by rozdzielić walczących i niezauważony przez nikogo wślizgnął się do celi swojej ofiary. Pozostali więźniowie korzystali z zamieszania i próbowali uciekać albo dobrowolnie wracali do cel, by nie oberwać przez przypadek pałą po plecach. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Nate wszedł nie do swojej celi.

\- Ej, pomyliłeś celę, kolego – powiedział do niego mężczyzna, gdy zauważył, że nie jest już sam.

Nathan nic nie odpowiedział tylko wyjrzał na zewnątrz, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nikt nie patrzy. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie Sama, na co trochę liczył, ale to nie mogło mu teraz przeszkodzić w wykonaniu zadania. Miał idealną okazję, bo poirytowana ofiara wstała z pryczy i podeszła do niego, najpewniej chcąc go wygonić z celi.

\- Mówię do ciebie. Nie rozumiesz po angielsku? ¿Hablas español?

\- Si – odparł i gdy tylko mężczyzna był dostatecznie blisko, pchnął go na ścianę za nim i do tej pory schowanym ostrzem dźgnął go mocno w podbrzusze. Facet próbował krzyknąć, ale zasłonił mu usta ręką i dźgnął po raz kolejny, tym razem wyżej, tak by trafić w płuca. Niestety prymitywny nożyk z żyletki nie docierał zbyt głęboko.

Nathan tracił cenne sekundy, mężczyzna nie był na tyle ranny, by nie próbować się bronić i sprawiał coraz większe kłopoty. Zirytowany uderzył jego głową o ścianę, ogłuszając go na dość długo, by wreszcie to zakończyć. Nie był specjalistą od anatomii, ale wiedział gdzie trafić, by wywołać największe krwawienie. Dźgnął faceta kilkukrotnie pod pachą i w udo, doprowadzając do gwałtownych krwotoków. Krew zaczęła błyskawicznie płynąć, dlatego szybko popchnął mężczyznę na łóżko i by mieć pewność, że już na pewno nie wstanie, przycisnął mu poduszkę do twarzy, dusząc go.

Nie musiał długo czekać, ofiara była martwa w zaledwie minutę i teraz trzeba było tylko ją ułożyć, by strażnicy nie nabrali podejrzeń. Nie miał dużo czasu, walka na zewnątrz znacznie ucichła, teraz słyszał głównie polecenia wydawane przez klawiszy i ciosy ich pałek. Miał nadzieję, że Sam nie oberwał za mocno.

Ułożył mężczyznę tak, by krew za szybko nie przesiąkła przez cienką kołdrę i upewnił się, że żadna kropelka nie znajduje się na podłodze. Nic nie zauważył, ale miał inny problem. Jego ubranie było poplamione krwią. Musiał coś z tym zrobić, bo inaczej na pewno dodadzą mu więcej lat odsiadki za morderstwo. Tylko co? Wyrzucić koszuli nie mógł, to byłoby za bardzo podejrzane. Nie mógł też zrobić sobie rany na skórze, na pewno nie tym utytłanym w krwi nożem. Poza tym rana byłaby za płytka i w niezbyt dogodnym miejscu na to, by mógł sobie nią pobrudzić ubranie w taki sposób. Pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Kurwa, to zaboli – przeklął pod nosem i podchodząc do ściany, uderzył nim o nią z całej siły.

Nie krzyknął tylko dlatego, bo w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, omal go nie odgryzając. Z nosa momentalnie pociekła krew, kapiąc na wcześniej powstałe krwawe ślady na ubraniu. Jęcząc z bólu Nathan zakrył delikatnie miejsce złamania i ze łzami w oczach szybko przemieścił się do swojej celi.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – przeklinał, nie mogąc znieść bólu. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał złamanego nosa, a teraz sam się go dorobił, bo musiał jakoś wyjaśnić krew. To nie było najprzyjemniejsze uczucie na świecie, cała głowa mu pękała, ale najgorszy był sam nos i jego okolice. Miał nadzieję, że nie uszkodził go na tyle mocno, by nastawiać przegrodę operacyjnie. Kto wie jaki sprzęt chirurgiczny tu mieli. Jednego był pewien, na pewno nie był najnowocześniejszy.

\- W mordę ci dali? – zaśmiał się dryblas. Całkiem o nim zapomniał. – Płaczesz jak panienka.

\- Ciekawe jak ty będziesz ryczeć, gdy wrobię cię w morderstwo – wymamrotał Nathan.

\- Mów po hiszpańsku, białasie.

\- Wal się.

Nie był w nastroju na użeranie się z tym mięśniakiem, było mu niedobrze i chciał się tylko położyć. Nie dane mu to jednak było, bo gdy przerwano bójkę strażnicy zaczęli sprawdzać, czy wszyscy są w swoich celach. Od razu zauważyli u niego złamany nos i cieknącą na podłogę krew.

Zaprowadzili go do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie przez godzinę go badali i nastawiali nos. Obyło się bez przemieszczenia, więc czekało go krótsze leczenie.

Po unieruchomieniu nosa i zatamowaniu krwawienia odesłali go z powrotem do celi. Dryblas już spał, więc skorzystał z okazji. Cichy niczym kot zbliżył się do współwięźnia i dotknął go ostrożnie. Gdy miał pewność, że się nie obudzi od najmniejszego dotyku, ostrożnie wytarł krew z ostrza o wewnętrzną stronę dłoni mięśniaka, a samą broń schował pod jego materac. Po odkryciu ciała na pewno zostanie zarządzone przeszukanie, a gdy znajdą zakrwawione ostrze u dryblasa, nie będą czekać na jego wyjaśnienia.

Zasnął tylko dzięki środkom przeciwbólowym, które mu podali przy nastawieniu nosa. Bez tego na pewno znów nie zmrużyłby oka. Był zbyt roztrzęsiony tym całym morderstwem. Gdy dusił faceta, czuł jak powoli przestaje wierzgać i jak uchodzą z niego siły, i życie. To był zawsze najgorszy moment, który dostarczał mu solidnej dawki koszmarów na co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Tej nocy obyło się bez tego, ale wiedział, że gdy następnym razem pójdzie spać, to nie będzie miał tak łatwo. A najgorsze było to, że w nocy nie będzie miał nikogo, kto mógłby z nim po koszmarze porozmawiać i pomóc znowu zasnąć. Naprawdę nienawidził więzienia.

Tak jak się spodziewał, z rana przeprowadzili rewizję. Nie obawiał się, bo poza ostrzem nie miał wśród swoich rzeczy nic niedozwolonego. Co innego dryblas, którego wrzeszczącego musiało wyprowadzić pięciu strażników. Mięśniak krzyczał, że go wrobiono i że to na pewno ten białas z celi go wrobił, ale go nie słuchali. Wyglądał trochę podejrzanie z tym złamanym nosem, ale mógł się wytłumaczyć bójką wywołaną przez Sama. Wytłumaczenie obecności zachlapanego krwią ostrza nie będzie już takie proste.

Po rewizji życie w więzieniu powróciło do dziennej rutyny. O dziwo, gdy szedł na stołówkę, Sam czekał na niego jak gdyby nigdy nic przy swojej celi.

\- Co tam, braciszku? – zapytał z uśmiechem, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył jego nos. – Kto cię tak urządził?

Nathan widział po oczach brata, że pyta nie tylko z troski, ale też żeby przyłożyć temu komuś. Zaciskał już nawet pięści.

\- Ja sam – odparł i delikatnie dotknął połamanego nosa. – Byłem nieostrożny, musiałem jakoś zamaskować nie swoją krew.

\- Sprytne – przyznał, ale nie był specjalnie dumny z jego pomysłu. – Bardzo boli?

\- A co? Chcesz pocałować, żeby było lepiej?

\- Może.

\- Jakim cudem nie jesteś w karcerze?

\- Tych gości łatwo rozzłościć. Chociaż ja zacząłem, to gdy im się urwałem, zadowolili się kimkolwiek. Siedziałem w celi, gdy się tłukli.

\- Sprytne – użył tej samej pochwały co brat. – Idziemy coś zjeść?

\- Głodny? – zdziwił się. Poprzedniego dnia nie zjadł kompletnie nic.

\- Jak jeszcze przez chwilę nie włożę nic do ust, to zacznę zlizywać farbę ze ściany.

\- Pomógłbym ci z tym wkładaniem czegoś do ust, ale ludzie patrzą.

\- Ha ha, strasznie zabawny jesteś.

\- Jak zawsze.

\- To był sarkazm.

\- Wiem.

Wciąż się przekomarzając bracia dotarli do stołówki, ale tym razem nie usiedli na uboczu. Sam zaprowadził ich do gości, którzy załatwili mu bronie i od razu zaczął z nimi uzgadniać kolejne interesy. Dobrze sobie radził w pojedynkę, dlatego Nathan po raz kolejny siedział cicho. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowie tylko od czasu do czasu, zbyt skupiony na jedzeniu, dlatego nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodzi i co w zamian będą musieli zrobić. Sam na pewno opowie mu o wszystkim po fakcie.

Okazało się, że to co brat załatwiał, to możliwość wykonania telefonu. Grupka więźniów, z którą się spoufalał, miała wtyki u strażników i mogła załatwić jeden telefon.

\- A jaka jest cena za ten telefon? – zapytał Nathan, gdy siedzieli na głównym placu podczas czasu wolnego.

\- Żadna. Za to, że pozbyliśmy się tamtego gościa załatwią mi możliwość rozmowy.

\- Myślałem, że spłacaliśmy broń.

\- Telefon to bonus za pozbycie się twojego współwięźnia. Nie lubili go. To w ogóle jakiś były senator, czy jakiś inny polityk.  

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Hej, przynajmniej będę mógł nas stąd wyciągnąć. Mogę zadzwonić po południu.

\- Co chcesz robić do tego czasu?

\- Piwnice są teraz puste – zasugerował i bez czekania na Nathana ruszył w ich stronę.

Strażnicy zabrali Sama kilka minut po południu. Nie było go może z pięć minut, a gdy wrócił, uśmiechał się zadowolony.

\- Zakładam, że rozmowa przebiegła pomyślnie? – spytał, gdy brat się do niego dosiadł.

\- Tak.

\- Do kogo dzwoniłeś?

\- Do Sully’ego – odparł i zapalił papierosa.

Nate nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Był pewny, że brat zadzwoni do któregoś ze swoich kontaktów. Od ich pierwszego spotkania ani razu nie rozmawiał z Sullym, nawet o nim nie wspominał, chyba że chciał go w jakiś sposób obrazić.      

\- Przecież go nienawidzisz.

\- Nie nienawidzę, po prostu go nie lubię – wyjaśnił. Nathan przewrócił oczami. Jakby to nie było jedno i to samo. – I jest jedyną szansą, by cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Jego? Tylko jego?

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał. Mieli przecież wyjść stąd razem.

\- Ja mam krótszą odsiadkę, wytrzymam. Sully cię wyciągnie i zajmie się tobą, a ja za cztery miesiące wyjdę za dobre sprawowanie.

\- Sam, nie tak się umawialiśmy.

\- Wiem, ale nas dwóch nie wyciągnie. Przekupi naczelnika, samo wykupienie ciebie będzie sporo kosztować.

\- No to załatw jakąś inną pomoc, nie ruszam się stąd bez ciebie.

\- Nathan…

\- Nie – przerwał mu szybko. – Albo wychodzimy stąd razem albo wcale.

Nie podobało mu się to, jak szybko Sam się poddał, poszło zdecydowanie za łatwo. Będzie musiał mieć na niego oka i upewnić się, że wyjdą obaj. Jeszcze nie wiedział, jak to zrobi, ale nie zamierzał być bierny.

Tydzień zajęło Sully’emu zorganizowanie pomocy. W tym czasie starali się nie wchodzić w drogę kumplom mięśniaka, którzy chcieli się zemścić za odesłanie ich kolegi do bloku o zaostrzonym rygorze. Nathan korzystał z więziennej biblioteki, do której uzyskał dostęp po wykonaniu kilku drobnych przysług. Miał nadzieję znaleźć coś o ich skarbie albo o czymkolwiek innym interesującym, ale większość książek to były zwykłe powieści. Mimo wszystko czytał je, żeby zagospodarować jakoś większość dnia.

Sam w tym czasie wykorzystywał swoje zdolności kanciarza do maksimum. Grał w pokera i w kości, oszukując każdego, kogo tylko się dało i kto nie dałby mu w mordę, gdyby wszystko się wydało. Wygrywał papierosy, czasem nawet prawdziwe pieniądze, ale najcenniejsze i tak były porządne posiłki. Nate w końcu mógł się najeść.

Chwile po śniadaniu, gdy bracia siedzieli razem na placu korzystając ze słońca, podszedł do nich naczelnik w towarzystwie dwóch strażników.

\- Bierzcie dupy w troki, wychodzicie – powiedział im, a jego ludzie zaczęli ich popędzać.

\- Obaj? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Tak, obaj. A teraz ruszcie się zanim zmienię zdanie.

Dostali możliwość wykąpania się i zabrania swoich rzeczy z celi. Potem zostali zaprowadzeni do biura, gdzie po podpisaniu odpowiednich papierów oddano im ich normalne ubrania, dokumenty, a nawet broń. Ubrani w to, co mieli na sobie w dniu aresztowania, opuścili więzienie, nie wiedząc za bardzo czego się spodziewać. Sully nie mógł ich wyciągnąć, spłacenie ich obu byłoby zbyt dużym wydatkiem.

A jednak to właśnie Sullivan czekał na nich przy samochodzie zaparkowanym przed więzieniem. Nathan uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- Sully! – zawołał i objął mocno przyjaciela. Sam trzymał dystans, obserwując Victora podejrzliwie.

\- Jak leci, młody?

\- Rewelacyjnie – odparł i spojrzał na brata. – Wyciągnąłeś nas obu.

\- Miałeś wyciągnąć tylko jego – odezwał się Sam, gdy podszedł bliżej.  

\- I pół roku słuchać jego ględzenia, że za tobą tęskni? Nie dziękuję. Wolałem już trochę dopłacić i was nie rozdzielać.

\- To znaczy, że nie przeszkadza ci już nasz związek? – zapytał z nadzieją Nate.

Bardzo mu zależało, by Sully ich zaakceptował. Nie chciał stracić jedynego przyjaciela i substytutu ojca.

\- Myślałem sporo o tym – przyznał Sully. – Nie powiem, że mnie to jakoś szczególnie cieszy, dalej wydaje mi się to dziwne, nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym wejść w związek z własnym rodzeństwem gdybym je miał. Doszedłem jednak do wniosku, że rozdzielenie was byłoby wielkim błędem. Nie wiem czemu tak się zadziało, ale mieliście pecha zostać rodziną, bo ewidentnie jesteście sobie przeznaczeni.

\- Wow, Sully, od kiedy jesteś taki romantyczny? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Nathan.

\- Przymknij się, dobrze – poprosił, ale bez cienia złośliwości w głosie. – Cholera wie, czy to faktycznie przeznaczenie czy okrutny żart losu, ale tak długo jak w grę nie wchodzi tylko pożądanie i nie jest to relacja wykorzystująca słabości drugiej strony, tak nie mam nic przeciwko waszemu związkowi. Kochacie się, a to chyba najważniejsze. Co nie znaczy, że chcę was teraz oglądać wiecznie przyklejonych do siebie.

\- Bez obaw, tę fazę mamy już za sobą – zapewnił Nate i jeszcze raz uściskał przyjaciela. – Dzięki, Sully.

\- Nie ma sprawy, młody.

Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, Nathan od razu złapał brata za rękę i uśmiechnął się radośnie.

\- Uścisnąłbym ci dłoń, ale jest nieco zajęta – powiedział Sam. Akceptacja Sully’ego nie znaczyła dla niego tyle co dla Nate’a, ale i tak go ucieszyła. Miło było zostać zaakceptowanym za to, kim się jest, nawet jeśli zazwyczaj nie obchodziło go co myślą o nich ludzie.

Nathan szybko pospieszył bratu z pomocą i złapał go za lewą rękę, by mógł uścisnąć Sullivanowi dłoń, co zrobił bez żadnych protestów.

\- Nadal nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – przypomniał mu Sam.

\- A kto by chciał być przyjacielem takiego oszusta.  

\- Swój pozna swego.

Nate przyglądał się ich małej sprzeczce z uśmiechem. Nadal widział u nich niechęć do siebie nawzajem, ale był pewny, że gdyby pobyli ze sobą trochę czasu, to zmieniliby swoje nastawienia. Ale nawet i bez ich przyjaźni czuł, że są już rodziną. Dziwną, bo dziwną, ale rodziną, a odkąd trafił do sierocińca, najbardziej marzył właśnie o tym. Avery i jego skarb zawsze były sprawą drugorzędną. Teraz wreszcie stał się priorytetem.


	11. Pierwszy postrzał

Nathanowi bardzo długo udawało się unikać postrzelenia, ale kiedyś musiał być ten pierwszy raz.

Sam miał już dwie rany postrzałowe na swoim koncie. Pierwszy raz dostał w nogę, drugi w obojczyk. W obu przypadkach rany nie były na tyle poważne, by udawać się z nimi do szpitala, kule zostały w jego ciele, ale mięśnie nie zostały mocno uszkodzone, wystarczyło tylko wszystko zaszyć, co zrobili w łazience swojego pokoju motelowego. Nathanowi nigdy tak nie trzęsły się ręce jak w momencie, kiedy musiał zszywać ranę, podczas gdy Sam wypijał wódkę prosto z butelki. Opowiadał później, że dużo bardziej bolesne było zszywanie niż sam postrzał, który pobolał tylko chwilę. To był intensywny rodzaj bólu, ale skupiający się głównie w jednym miejscu i który szybko ustąpił pod wpływem adrenaliny. Nate uwierzył bratu, dlatego nie był przygotowany na ból, który sam poczuł, gdy trafiła go kula.

Nie planowali tej nocy żadnej strzelaniny. Oczywiście mieli ze sobą broń na wszelki wypadek, ale nie sądzili, że przyjdzie im ją użyć. Przebywali właśnie w Argentynie, gdzie dostali zlecenie – kradzież cennego, kryształowego kielicha, który ponoć znajdował się w jednej z rezydencji na obrzeżach Buenos Aires.  

W posiadłości mieszkał tylko jakiś staruszek chodzący o lasce. Wyglądał jakby lada dzień miał się przekręcić, musiał mieć jakieś sto albo więcej lat. Obserwowali dom przez kilka dni i nie zauważyli żadnej ochrony. Jedyną przeszkodą było stadko owczarków alzackich, które biegały za ogrodzeniem i szczekały na wszystko i wszystkich, co nie było ich właścicielem. Naliczyli co najmniej sześć psów, ale ciężko było podać dokładną liczbę, bo nigdy nie widzieli wszystkich na raz.

Owczarki poważnie pokrzyżowały im plany. Nie chcieli ich zabijać, ale musieli je jakoś ominąć jeśli chcieli się dostać do środka. A musieli to zrobić jednej nocy, kiedy to tuż po kolacji staruszek gdzieś pojechał, po tym jak podjechał po niego szofer.

Wspięcie się na mur nie było problemem. Nathan podsadził Sama, a gdy ten był już na górze, podciągnął brata stamtąd i obaj mieli teraz dobry widok na posiadłość i jej ogrody. Widzieli też dwa psy, które na szczęście jeszcze ich nie wyczuły.

\- Może wpuścimy im kota? – zaproponował Sam.

\- Ta, to powinno się udać. – Nathan spojrzał w dół. Do ziemi mieli kawałek, jeśli skoczą, to zrobią za dużo hałasu. Mieli co prawda linę do wspinaczki, ale nie było jej gdzie zaczepić. – Nie mam pomysłu co zrobić z psami.

Sam stanął na nogi i z lornetką przy oczach rozejrzał się dokładnie.

\- Chyba widzę ich budę – powiedział i przykucnął, by nie ściągać na siebie uwagi.

\- Moglibyśmy je tam zagonić i zamknąć.

\- A prześcigniesz psa?

\- Tak.

\- Serio?

\- W samochodzie.

Sam uśmiechnął się.

\- Zostawiłem samochód w drugich spodniach, musisz sobie radzić sam.

Nathan westchnął i powoli ruszył wzdłuż muru, szukając jakiegoś zejścia. Po kilku metrach udało mu się dojść do drzewa, które rosło na terenie posesji i po którym bez problemu zszedł na ziemię. Sam podążał zaraz za nim.

\- Trzeba było wziąć tę truciznę – stwierdził starszy z braci po zejściu na ziemię.

\- Nie będziesz zabijał zwierząt. – Nathan praktycznie na niego warknął.

\- Mogę zabijać ludzi, ale zwierząt już nie?

\- Zwierzęta nie są niczemu winne.

\- Ciekawe co powiesz, jak jeden z tych psów odgryzie ci tyłek – stwierdził i wyciągnął pistolet, odbezpieczając go.

\- Schowaj to – nakazał mu od razu Nate.

\- Nie. Jeśli zrobi się za gorąco, to zastrzelę psa. Nie chcę tego robić, ale mogę nie mieć wyboru.

\- Nie będziesz strzelać do żadnego psa – obiecał i ocenił na szybko sytuację.

Pierwsze dewa psy były kilka kroków przed nimi, leżały spokojnie na ziemi i nic jeszcze nie wyczuły, ale jeden większy hałas lub podmuch wiatru w niewłaściwym kierunku i rzucą się do ataku.

\- Jakieś pomysły, czy zamierzasz się gapić? – zapytał poirytowany Sam.

\- Daj mi chwilkę – poprosił.

Przed rezydencją rosło sporo drzew. Nie jakoś gęsto, ale były dość blisko siebie, by dystans od jednego do drugiego pokonywać w jakąś sekundę. Może jednak uda mu się prześcignąć psy.

\- Właź na drzewo – polecił bratu i sam zrobił to samo, uprzednio zabierając z ziemi kamień.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – Sam przykucnął na gałęzi, broń znowu miał w pogotowiu.

\- Zobaczysz – powiedział i rzucił kamieniem w psy. Jeden owczarek dostał i zawarczał wściekle. Zaczął kręcić się w kółko, szukając sprawcy ataku, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł, więc Nate zagwizdał, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

Oba psy podbiegły pod drzewo i wściekle ujadając drapały w pień, próbując się do nich dostać. Gdzieś z zarośli wybiegły kolejne dwa psy, a potem jeszcze dwa. Następne nie nadbiegały, więc musiało być ich tylko sześć i teraz wszystkie otaczały drzewo, na którym stali.

\- Świetny plan – skomentował sarkastycznie Sam. – Zawołałeś je, żebym mógł lepiej wycelować?    

\- Nie. Patrz i ucz się.

Nathan chwycił latarkę i mocnym światłem wycelował psom prosto w oczy. Owczarki cofnęły się tylko na moment, ale to mu wystarczyło. Zeskoczył z drzewa i podbiegł do następnego, szybko się na nie wspinając. Jeden z psów prawie chwycił go za stopę.

\- Nic ci nie jest?! – zawołał za nim Sam.  Zwierzęta chwilowo zwróciły na niego swoją uwagę, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Nie! – odparł Nate. Psy znowu skupiły się na nim. – Zrób tak jeszcze raz!

\- Co?!

\- Niech psy patrzą na ciebie! Tylko przez moment!

Nawet z daleko widział, jak Sam rzuca mu niepewne spojrzenie nim wykonał jego polecenie i zawołał owczarki. Wszystkie sześć zareagowało tak jak potrzebował tego Nathan i gdy tylko się odwróciły, czym prędzej zeskoczył znów na ziemię i podbiegł do kolejnego drzewa. To oczywiście znowu zwróciło uwagę psów, ale jego plan działał, czas jaki zyskał mu Sam wystarczył, by przegonić stado owczarków. Teraz musiał tylko dostać się do ich zagrody, jakoś je tam zagonić i zamknąć.

\- Nic prostszego – stwierdził, gdy zdyszany spoglądał na ujadające pod nim bestie. – Może trucizna to zbyt radykalny środek, ale coś na sen… czemu nie.

Niemal dwadzieścia minut i dwa nadgryzione buty później, Nathan był już naprawdę blisko zagrody. Niestety dla niego znajdowała się dalej niż któreś z wcześniejszych drzew, ale od czego ma się brata do pomocy?

Sam nieco się ociągał, ale teraz się to opłaciło. Zawołał psy, dając bratu dość czasu, by móc dobiec do zagrody. Tam wspiął się na boksy psów, które wpadły za nim jak burza, szczekając i warcząc na przemian. Miał już dość tego hałasu, a jakiekolwiek psowate zbrzydły mu na dobrych kilka lat.

Owczarki nie potrafiły wskoczyć ani na wysokie boksy ani pokonać siatki, którymi te były odgrodzone. Nate wyszedł na zewnątrz, ale nie musiał zamykać wybiegu, bo Sam zrobił to za niego, omal nie tracąc przy tym palców, gdy wściekłe psy spróbowały ostatniego ataku.

\- Jesteś walnięty – stwierdził Sam, gdy już było po wszystkim.

\- Miałem do wyboru to albo strzelać do bogu ducha winnych psów. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wybiorę to drugie?

\- Nie. Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy sam bym strzelił – przyznał. Szli już w stronę domu, zostawiając szczekające psy za sobą. – Wiesz, łatwiej strzelać do ludzi, kiedy wiesz, do czego są zdolni, niż do psów, które tylko robią to, do czego zostały wyszkolone.

\- Mamy naprawdę dziwną moralność – stwierdził z uśmiechem Nate. – Jak jacyś piraci.

Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech i trącił brata łokciem.

\- Zawsze chciałem być piratem.

\- Kto by pomyślał.

Dostanie się do rezydencji było łatwiejsze niż zagonienie psów do ich klatki. Jak na miejsce zamieszkania bogatego kolesia, to zamki były stosunkowo proste, zwłaszcza te w oknach. Gdy wślizgnęli się do środka, Nate doznał deja vu. Czuł się zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy lata temu szukali dzienników mamy. W rezydencji staruszka było tyle samo rupieci, co w domu staruszki. W dodatku bardzo cennych rupieci, ale ich interesował tylko kryształowy kielich, którego póki co nie widzieli.   

\- Co ty na to, żeby zamówić ciężarówkę i wywieść coś więcej niż tylko kielich? – zaproponował Sam.

\- Ciekawe jak zdobył te wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Podróże? Aukcje? Wynajął takich złodziei jak my?

\- Może jak już go okradniemy, to zaproponujemy mu swoje usługi?

\- Uwielbiam grać na dwa fronty.

Mieli kilku stałych pracodawców, których nigdy nie okradali, głównie w obawie przed wysłaniem za nimi bandy mięśniaków z pistoletami, ale było też sporo osób, dla których najpierw coś ukradli, a potem i ich okradali, czasami nawet z tych rzeczy, które wcześniej dostarczyli. Robili tak jednak tylko z prywatnymi kolekcjonerami, którzy najgorsze co mogli zrobić, to wysłać za nimi policję. 

Bracia przeszukiwali rezydencję cal po calu, zaglądając do każdego pudła, kredensu czy szuflady. Sam natknął się na kilka szkatułek z biżuterią, która wyglądała na trochę starą i niezbyt zadbaną. Złoto nie lśniło jak powinno, a srebro miało naloty. Mimo to zabrał kilka naszyjników, pierścionków i sygnetów. Wyczyści je i sprzeda w innym mieście, powinien za nie dostać sporą sumkę.

Przeszukując kolejne pokoje, Nathan znalazł bibliotekę wypełnioną po sam sufit książkami. Razem z bratem pobieżnie przejrzeli tytuły, żałując że nie mają więcej czasu, by je przejrzeć. Było tu tyle książek do historii, że nie wiedzieli gdzie zawiesić oko na dłużej. Kielicha wciąż nie było nigdzie widać.

Po przeszukaniu parteru weszli na piętro, gdzie już w pierwszym pokoju przywitał ich widok co najmniej dwudziestu obrazów powieszonych jeden obok drugiego na ścianie.

\- Coś mi tu nie gra – wyznał Nathan i poświecił na jeden z obrazów.

\-  Mnie też – zgodził się Sam, podchodząc do brata. – To nie jest czasem rycina Dürera?

\- _Leżąca lwica_.

\- Taa.

\- Kopia, nie? To musi być kopia.

\- Na pewno kopia – zgodził się i opuścił pokój. Nathan był zaraz za nim.

Dziwne uczucie wciąż im towarzyszyło, gdy przeszukali całe piętro, a potem strych. Nie znaleźli kielicha, ale natknęli się na parę obrazów, których obecność w takiej ilości napawała ich niepokojem. Poczuli się jeszcze gorzej, gdy dostali się do piwnicy. Ponieważ byli pod ziemią, zapalili światło, a ich oczom ukazał się rozległy kompleks pomieszczeń wyglądających bardziej jak bunkier albo sejf niż zwykła piwnica. Ale nie to zjeżyło im włosy na głowie, tylko to, co wisiało na ścianach i stało na półkach.

Bracia ruszyli przed siebie w szoku oglądając kolejne obrazy, gobeliny, pistolety i karabiny, szable, bogato zdobione ceramiki, wiekowe szafy i zastawy stołowe. Było tu dosłownie wszystko.

\- Zobacz to.

Sam dołączył do brata i przyjrzał się dziełu, na którym widniał młody mężczyzna. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na sam widok.

\- To autentyk – zauważył Nathan. Obaj byli w równie wielkim szoku.   

\- Niemożliwe. To jest _Portret młodzieńca_ , został skradziony w czasie drugiej wojny światowej.

\- I trafił tutaj. – Nate spojrzał na brata z powagą. – Mam dziwne przeczucie, że trafiliśmy do domu nazisty.

Sam nie chciał do siebie dopuszczać tej myśli, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Najpierw ta rycina, a teraz obraz Rafaela. To wciąż mógł być tylko przypadek, może staruszek po prostu kupił to wszystko nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zostało skradzione, ale szczerze wątpił, że kolekcjoner by tego nie wiedział.

\- Tego nie było w umowie.

\- Nie możemy się teraz wycofać, kiedy jesteśmy w środku. Chodź.

Nathan pociągnął brata w głąb piwnic. Jeśli wcześniej mieli jakieś wątpliwości co do tożsamości staruszka, to teraz nie mieli już żadnych, a to wszystko dzięki wielkiej fladze ze swastyką wiszącej na ścianie. Cała prawa odnoga to było jedno wielkie sanktuarium nazistowskie. Gdyby byli tu tylko dla własnych korzyści, już dawno by zwiali. W całym bunkrze panowała nieprzyjemna atmosfera i chociaż byli tu sami, to oglądali się teraz za siebie praktycznie co chwilę.

Mimo niepokoju bracia byli zbyt ciekawscy i po prostu nie mogli nie patrzeć na wszystko. To było zbyt ekscytujące, by tak po prostu to zignorować. Sam nawet podszedł do gramofonu ustawionego w kącie i go uruchomił. Nathan dosłownie podskoczył, gdy nagle usłyszał agresywnie wygłaszane orędzie.  

\- Przemówienia Hitlera na płycie gramofonowej – wyjaśnił Sam, gdy brat spojrzał  na niego zaskoczony.

\- A tu zdjęcia z Führerem – powiedział i wskazał na małą ramkę, w której umieszczono zdjęcie Hitlera witającego się z jakimś żołnierzem. – Sam, ten gość był oficerem SS.

Sam skrzywił się i wyjął z kieszeni wcześniej zabraną biżuterię. Wolał nie myśleć, do kogo mogła należeć kiedyś i w jakich okolicznościach ją skradziono.

\- Uniknął stryczka i zwiał do Argentyny.

\- Przed znajomymi udaje miłego dziadziusia, a w piwnicy ukrywa swoją prawdziwą tożsamość.

\- Dziwisz się? Mossad już dawno by go wytropił, gdyby się z tym obnosił.

\- Ciekawe co jeszcze tu ma.

\- Chodźmy dalej, może odkryjemy bursztynową komnatę – zażartował Sam.

-  Albo złoty pociąg. To byłoby świetne.

\- Co prawda nie wiem, jak przeprawiliby cały pociąg przez większość Europy i przez Atlantyk, a potem schowali go w piwnicy, ale to faktycznie byłoby świetne odkrycie – przyznał śmiejąc się.

Chociaż zwiedzając resztę pomieszczenia udało im się znaleźć to, po co tu przyszli, to i tak poszli dalej aż obejrzeli wszystko. I dobrze zrobili, bo najcenniejsza rzecz a raczej wiele rzeczy, znajdowało się na samym końcu, w wielkich skrzyniach.

\- Oby nie trzymali tam bomb – stwierdził Nate, gdy chwycił wieko pierwszej skrzyni i uniósł je ostrożnie.

\- Ja tylko żartowałem z tą komnatą – powiedział Sam, gdy zobaczył zawartość. Cała skrzynia wypełniona bursztynem. Nie musieli otwierać pozostałych, by domyślić się, że tam jest to samo.

Nathan włożył rękę do środka i chwycił garść bursztynów, które zagrzechotały w przyjemny sposób, gdy upuścił je z powrotem.

\- Wiesz ile to jest warte? – zapytał z podnieceniem.

\- Miliony nowiuteńkich, amerykańskich dolarów – odparł Sam. Oczy aż mu się iskrzyły, gdy patrzył na to całe piękno zamknięte w tej przerażającej piwnicy. Wiele krajów oddałoby fortunę, by móc odzyskać wszystkie te skradzione przed laty skarby. Mogliby wysłać anonimowy cynk do paru organizacji, ale sami mieli ochotę sprzątnąć kilka z tych dzieł, więc nie chcieli wychodzić na hipokrytów, zwłaszcza że poza spełnieniem dobrego uczynku nic by takim donosem nie zyskali.

W jednej ze skrzyń znaleźli w końcu to, po co przyszli, ale nie chcąc przebywać w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej, nawet nie przyglądali się swojej zdobyczy.

\- Dobra, zwijamy się, nie mamy tu już czego szukać – stwierdził Nathan.

Opuścili piwnicę bez żadnych problemów, te zaczęły się dopiero na schodach, które prowadziły na parter. Na zewnątrz słychać było samochody i podniesione głosy. Właściciel wrócił i najwyraźniej sprowadził ze sobą pomagierów, zapewne uzbrojonych. To nie wyglądało dobrze.

Sam jako pierwszy wyjrzał przez drzwi i rozejrzał się po parterze. Przez okna widział światła samochodów i latarek, ktoś – najpewniej staruszek – wydawał też polecenia po niemiecku. Póki było czysto, razem z Nathanem prześlizgnęli niezauważeni do okna, którym się tu dostali. Wciąż było otwarte, ale gdy Sam wychodził już na zewnątrz, banda uzbrojonych ochroniarzy wpadła do domu i już z drzwi wejściowych mieli doskonały widok na okno, którym bracia uciekali.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia otworzyli ogień, a Nathan szybko skrył się za pierwszą lepszą osłoną i również zaczął strzelać.

\- Osłaniam cię, wyjdź innym oknem! – krzyknął Sam i z zewnątrz posyłał kule w kierunku bandy staruszka. Trafił dwóch, w tym czasie Nate miał dość czasu, by dobiec do innego okna, otworzyć je i wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Jedną nogę miał już na ziemi, gdy poczuł ukłucie w lewym boku, a z płuc niemal zostało mu wypchnięte całe powietrze. Nie zwrócił jednak na to uwagi, bo miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład ucieczka.

Ochroniarze, którzy zostali na zewnątrz ruszyli za nimi, gdy tylko zobaczyli, że uciekają. Na szczęście byli od nich szybsi, a ogród za rezydencją był jeszcze większy niż przed. Sam zaprowadził ich na tyły jakiejś szopy, gdzie przystanęli na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Nie słyszeli za sobą pościgu.

\- Chyba tracisz formę, jeśli po takim krótkim biegu dyszysz tak bardzo – zaśmiał się Sam, gdy zobaczył jak ciężko się bratu oddycha.

Nathan chciał mu jakoś odpowiedzieć, ale ból w boku powrócił, tym razem silniejszy. Nie przypominał już ukłucia, a bardziej wbijanie pręta w bebechy. Gdy złapał się za bolące miejsce, poczuł pod palcami ciepłą i lepką krew. Postrzelili go.

Sam zorientował się niedługo po nim.

\- O nie. Nathan – wyszeptał i nieco spanikowany posadził brata na ziemi, pomagając mu uciskać krwawiącą ranę.

\- To boli – załkał Nate. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać.

\- Zazwyczaj tak działa postrzał.

\- Okłamałeś mnie, mówiłeś, że to nie boli – powiedział z pretensją.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz to musiał sprawdzić w praktyce.  

\- Chyba ty straciłeś formę. Zawsze jesteś pomiędzy mną, a lufą pistoletu, a dziś ci się nie udało.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, powinienem był cię ochronić. – Nie było mu do śmiechu, widok krwawiącego brata wpędzał go raczej w panikę, której nie mógł się poddać, bo inaczej obaj zginą.  

\- Przestań obwiniać się o coś, na co nie masz wpływu – poprosił Nate i zacisnął z całej siły zęby. – Kurwa, to boli.

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze? Możesz iść? – zapytał.

\- Ledwo oddycham – odpowiedział i spojrzał na brata ze łzami w oczach. – Sam? Wiem, że to zabrzmi głupio, jestem dorosłym facetem, ale… Boję się.

Bał się umrzeć. Nie chciał jeszcze odchodzić, na pewno nie w taki sposób i zostawiając Sama. Wciąż mieli skarb do odnalezienia, tyle miejsc do zwiedzenia.  

\- Wiem, ja też – wyznał. Próbując podnieść brata na duchu, uśmiechnął się do niego. – Ale damy radę, jak zawsze. Pomogę ci teraz wstać, dobra?

Ostrożnie i bez gwałtownych ruchów Sam powoli postawił Nathana na nogi. Krew ciekła mu teraz obficie po nogawce spodni, nie pomagało nawet uciskanie.

\- Sam…

\- Oprzyj się o szopę – nakazał i gdy upewnił się, że brat się nie przewróci, zdjął z siebie koszulę i owinął ją wokół rany. Nate krzyknął z bólu, ale Sam szybko go uciszyły, całując go i blokując jakiekolwiek dźwięki, podczas gdy rękoma jak najciaśniej zawiązywał supeł.

 - Przepraszam, braciszku, przepraszam – powiedział, gdy było już po wszystkim. – Muszę cię jakoś przenieść, a z tak krwawiącą raną to nie byłby dobry pomysł.

Nathan przytaknął, ale nie wyglądał jakby wszystko do niego docierało. Cały się pocił, był blady jak ściana i słaniał się na nogach. Nie było mowy, by w takim stanie mógł się wspiąć na mur, nawet z pomocą Sama. Musieli wyjść przez główną bramę, ale wciąż mieli na ogonie pościg, nawet słyszał ich już z oddali.

\- Nathan, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Dasz radę? – Miał plan, ale potrzebował do niego udziału brata.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał słabo. Wyglądał coraz gorzej, musiał go szybko zaprowadzić do lekarza.

\- Musisz sam dojść do głównej bramy. Masz dość siły?

Nate długo się zastanawiał. Wciąż oparty o szopę próbował ustać na nogach, ale ciągle tracił równowagę. Mimo to przytaknął.

\- Mam – zapewnił.

\- Okej, musisz dojść tam jak najszybciej i zwinąć jakiś samochód. Na razie po prostu się w nim schowaj, nie rób nic więcej tylko czekaj na mnie – poinstruował go i sięgnął do torby, z której wyciągnął kielich i rzucił nim w stronę rezydencji, nie przejmując się tym, że może się zbić.

\- Co robisz? To nasze zlecenie.  

\- Mam gdzieś to zlecenie – wyjaśnił i sięgnął do kieszeni brata, gdzie ten trzymał składany nóż. – To choć na chwilę odwróci ich uwagę.

\- A nóż?

\- Też to zrobi.  – Sam rozłożył ostrze i rozciął sobie rękę od łokcia aż po nadgarstek. Nie był to mocny krwotok, ale powinien wystarczyć. – Idź już, ja ich zmylę.

Znowu przytaknął i na drżących nogach ruszył w stronę wyjścia z terenu posiadłości. Sam obserwował go jeszcze chwilę upewniając się, że nie zostawia za sobą śladów krwi i że jego wędrówka nie skończy się po kilku metrach. Na szczęście Nate szedł od drzewa do drzewa, by mieć się o co podeprzeć, gdy opuszczą go siły. Kto by pomyślał, że drzewa uratują im tyłek aż dwa razy jednej nocy.

Zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad, Sam obrał inną drogę ucieczki, bo przez mur, na którym zostawił kilka malowniczych odcisków dłoni. Tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno był razem z bratem widział teraz światła latarek. Albo znaleźli kielich albo krew. Albo obie rzeczy.

Siedział na murze chwilę, by upewnić się, że idą w jego kierunku, a nie podążają śladem Nathana. Miał nadzieję, że dotarł już na miejsce i nic mu nie jest. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby go nie uratował.

Gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, uznał że to dobry moment na ucieczkę. Zaryzykował i zeskoczył prosto na ziemię. Stracił równowagę tylko na moment, ale szybko się podniósł na nogi, gdy usłyszał dwa strzały dobiegające z okolicy bramy.

\- Nathan.  

Nieco kuśtykając ruszył biegiem do wejścia. Błagał w myślach, by bratu nic nie było, by te strzały nie oznaczały tego, co myśli. Omal nie rozpłakał się ze szczęścia, gdy zobaczył Nathana z bronią w ręku i opartego o jakiś samochód. Kawałek dalej od niego leżały dwa ciała. Nadal nie był bezpieczny, ale przynajmniej żył.

\- Chodźmy – popędził brata, pomagając mu wsiąść do auta. Oddech Nathana był naprawdę szybki i płytki, a czoło lepiło się od potu. Prowizoryczny opatrunek też nie trzymał już krwi, cały nią nasiąknął.

\- Sam, czy ja…

\- Nie umrzesz – zapewnił, nie pozwalając mu dokończyć. Doskonale wiedział, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Okej. Wierzę ci – wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się słabo.

Piętnaście minut później Nathan leżał na stole operacyjnym w prywatnej klinice zaprzyjaźnionego lekarza, który nie zadawał niewygodnych pytań ani nie informował policji o postrzałach. Dochodzenie do siebie po operacji zajęło dwa tygodnie, ale gdy Nate w końcu wyszedł z kliniki, czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Musiał tylko przez jakiś czas ograniczyć wysiłek fizyczny, a zwłaszcza wspinanie, ale wszystko było z nim w porządku.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Samowi, gdy byli z powrotem w „swoich” czterech kątach.

\- Za co? – zapytał zaskoczony. Nie przypominał sobie, by ostatnio zrobił coś wartego podziękowań. Przyniósł co prawda bratu kilka książek do czytania, gdy odpoczywał w klinice, ale za to już Nathan podziękował.

Nate uśmiechnął się i obejmując brata za szyję pocałował go z całych sił, aż obu zabrakło tchu.

\- Za to, że mnie nie okłamałeś w samochodzie – wyjaśnił i pociągnął go w stronę łóżka. – Czy seks zalicza się do wysiłku fizycznego?

Sam nachylił się i bratu do ucha.

\- Nie gdy będziesz leżał, ale ja zajmę się wszystkim – wyszeptał.

\- Okej – odparł i westchnął, gdy poczuł na szyi usta Sama. –  Wierzę ci.


	12. Pierwszy odkryty skarb

Znalezienie skarbu Avery’ego było ich marzeniem. Ale gdy nadarzyła się okazja do znalezienia innego wielkiego skarbu, to nie zamierzali jej przepuścić. To miało być ich pierwsze poważne odkrycie.

Przebywali w Meksyku, po wielu latach w końcu wrócili do kraju, gdzie praktycznie wszystko się zaczęło. Od ucieczki ze Stanów zdążyli zwiedzić całą Amerykę Środkową i Południową, ani razu nie przekraczając oceanu. Nie chcieli zmieniać kontynentu, czuli się tu dobrze, a poza tym, to właśnie tutaj mieli większe szanse na dowiedzenie się czegoś o swoim skarbie.  

Dowiedzieli się o potencjalnym odkryciu dość niespodziewanie, bo w trakcie jedzenia obiadu na mieście. Siedzieli na uboczu, nie zwracając na siebie żadnej uwagi, a mimo to w pewnym momencie dosiadła się do nich jakaś kobieta. Biorąc pod uwagę karnację i akcent, najpewniej pochodziła z Meksyku albo innego kraju latynoskiego. Złożyła im ofertę – połowa zysku ze znalezienia skarbu w zamian za ich umiejętności i wiedzę.

Kobieta przedstawiła się jako Luciana Abila i powiedziała, że jakiś czas temu weszła w posiadanie starego dziennika jakiegoś konkwistadora, który był na tropie wielkiego skarbu ukrytego w samym sercu ekwadorskiej dżungli. Nie wiedziała co to jest i czy jest to prawda, ale była bardzo zdeterminowana, by to sprawdzić, nawet jeśli miałaby wrócić do Meksyku z pustymi rękami.

Bracia udawali przez chwilę niezdecydowanych, ale ostatecznie się zgodzili. Ostatnimi czasy dobrze było u nich z pieniędzmi, ale dużo gorzej z uzależnieniem od adrenaliny, które dawało o sobie znać. Wyprawa do dżungli wydawała się być dostatecznie ekscytująca. Poza tym , czemu mieliby się nie skusić na taką okazje do wzbogacenia się? Zwłaszcza że wcale nie zamierzali się dzielić. Luciana mówiła coś o wsparciu jej małej, prywatnej armii, ale Drake’owie wątpili, by okazali się oni jakimiś specjalistami od dżungli i starożytnych pułapek. Wykiwanie ich powinno być dziecinnie proste.

Dostali tydzień na przygotowanie się. Potem kolejny tydzień zajęło im dotarcie do ostatniego miejsca wspomnianego w dzienniku konkwistadora. Luciana podróżowała z nimi. Jak na kogoś sprawiającego wrażenie zwykłej bizneswoman, całkiem nieźle radziła sobie w dziczy, a i broń nie była jej obca.

Sam i Nathan robili za przewodników. To głównie oni szli na przedzie, prowadząc Lucianę i jej czterdziestoosobową armię przez dżungle. Nim dotarli na miejsce, grupa zmalała do trzydziestu pięciu osób. Dwóch żołnierzy miało pecha dać się porwać prądowi rzeki, jednego ukąsił jakiś wąż, którego później Sam zabił i upieczonego zjadł razem z Nathanem przed pójściem spać. Żołnierz zmarł w ciągu pięciu godzin. Czwarty z ludzi Luciany zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, gdy w środku nocy poszedł się odlać i już nigdy nie wrócił. Jego koledzy podejrzewali, że uciekł. Piąty zjadł trujące owoce i po kilku godzinach katorgi w końcu zmarł, dzień przed dotarciem do pierwszego celu.

Gdy wieczorem rozbili obóz, bracia opuścili go pod pretekstem odpoczynku od grupy. Luciana im ufała, poza tym robili to każdego wieczora, więc nie zatrzymała ich i tym razem.

\- Muszę przyznać – odezwał się zdyszany Sam. Ciężko było mówić, gdy jest się całowanym od dobrych trzech minut – że te owoce były naprawdę sprytne.

\- Prawie tak sprytne, jak podrzucony do plecaka wąż? – spytał, przypierając brata mocniej do drzewa, przy którym stali.

\- Równie sprytne, co nacięcie lin, których użyliśmy przy przeprawie przez rzekę.

Nathan uśmiechnął się, zadowolony ze swojego udanego sabotażu i z tego, że w końcu zaspokoił pragnienie pocałowania Sama. Właśnie dlatego nienawidzili pracować z kimś, musieli się wtedy bez przerwy ograniczać, bo każdemu przedstawiali się jako rodzeństwo. Może i fazę szalonej miłości, która sprawiała, że nie mogli się od siebie oderwać mieli już za sobą od kilku lat, ale to nie znaczyło, że lubili spędzać cały dzień bez okazania sobie choć odrobiny czułości. Luciana i jej armia skutecznie im w tym przeszkadzali, dlatego co wieczór zawsze opuszczali obóz, by się sobą nacieszyć przed kolejnym dniem, który spędzą udając, że nie mają ochoty chociaż raz pocałować się jak napalone dzieciaki.

\- Myślisz, że zanim dojdziemy do skarbu, to zostanie ich tylko dziesięciu? – spytał Nate i znów pocałował brata. Emocje już opadły, a tęsknota zniknęła, więc mógł to teraz robić na spokojnie, rozkoszując się ustami Sama i jego rękami na swoich biodrach.

\- Zależy co wymyślimy następne – odparł i przejął inicjatywę nad pocałunkiem. Pocałował brata w policzek, potem w szyję. Czuł słony smak potu, który pokrywał ich ciała, dlatego długo tam nie zagościł i już po chwili znów całował go w usta, prawą rękę wsuwając mu pod koszulę i łaskocząc go po żebrach.

\- Teraz chyba twoja kolej – zauważył i zaśmiał się, przesuwając dłoń Sama nieco niżej i bardziej do tyłu, tuż nad pośladkami. Brat jednak nie chwycił przynęty i nie zjechał jeszcze niżej albo uznał, że jeśli to zrobi, to się nie powstrzyma.

\- Pozbędę się jutro dwóch.

\- Masz jakiś kandydatów?

\- Wkurza mnie ten, co ma zawieszony krzyżyk wokół szyi. Może zajmę się nim.

\- Dlaczego właśnie on?

\- Ma za dobry sprzęt, mogą z nim później być problemy.

\- To nie dlatego cię wkurza – zauważył. Chciał wyciągnąć od brata coś więcej.

\- Ciągle nas obserwuje – dodał i odepchnął się od pnia, powodując tym samym, że Nathan musiał się odsunąć.

\- Może coś podejrzewa – zasugerował Nate.

\- Jutro przestanie.

Przestał. Mężczyzna miał nieszczęśliwy wypadek i schodząc ze stromego, choć niewielkiego zbocza poślizgnął się i runął w dół, łamiąc sobie kark. Przy spadaniu wpadł na jeszcze jednego żołnierza, któremu przy lądowaniu ucierpiała noga. Najpewniej była złamana i Luciana zdecydowała, że trzeba go zostawić, ostatecznie jednak mężczyzna poprosił o zabicie go. Wiedział, że nie przetrwa w dżungli sam.

Dwóch mniej.

Nastroje w grupie pogorszyły się, wszyscy stali się nerwowi i nieufni. Tego samego dnia, wieczorem, jeden z żołnierzy uciekł i tym razem bracia nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. Kolejny uciekł nad ranem – Luciana nie była zadowolona.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czy to ten las jest taki niebezpieczny, czy pracują dla mnie sami nieudacznicy – skarżyła się później Samowi, gdy wieczorem zaprosiła go do swojego namiotu. Jako jedyna go posiadała, inni musieli się zadowolić spaniem na podwieszanych posłaniach. Ona też takie miała, ale przynajmniej miała też odrobinę prywatności.

\- Może źle ich przygotowałaś. – Sam przysiadł na prowizorycznym krzesełku zrobionym ze spróchniałego pniaka.

\- Myślisz? – Luciana westchnęła i sięgnęła po butelkę burbonu,  z którym praktycznie się nie rozstawała. Co wieczór wypijała trochę prosto z butelki, tym razem nie było inaczej. – Obawiam się, że zanim dojdziemy do skarbu, to zostaniemy tylko my i twój brat.

Sam i Nathan upewniali się, by Lucianie nic się nie stało podczas tej wędrówki. Gdyby zginęła w trakcie wyprawy, żołnierze mogliby się ich pozbyć, bo na pewno nie zamierzali przyjmować od nich rozkazów. Nie oni im płacili. Oczywiście zamierzali ją ostatecznie usunąć z drogi, ale dopiero gdy będą mieli pewność, że nic im po tym nie będzie grozić.

\- Skąd w ogóle ich wytrzasnęłaś? – spytał. – Dawno nie widziałem takich nieudaczników.

\- Znajomy mi ich polecił. Twierdził, że to profesjonaliści. Trzeba było wynająć Shoreline. – Luciana znowu się napiła i wyciągnęła butelkę w stronę Sama. – Chcesz?

\- Jasne.

Od dwóch tygodni nie miał w ustach żadnego alkoholu, dlatego gdy napił się odrobiny burbonu, od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco.

\- Gdybym nie wynajęła ciebie i twojego brata – ciągnęła dalej Luciana – pewnie już dawno byśmy wszyscy nie żyli. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii mój znajomy dał mi dobrą radę.

\- Na lepszych nie mogłaś trafić. – Sam stanął n a nogi i oddał kobiecie jej alkohol. – Będę się już zbierał. Z samego rana idziemy dalej.

\- Nie chcesz zostać jeszcze chwilkę? – spytała go nagle. Jej ton głosu uległ zmianie, nie był już zmęczony, ale pełen ekscytacji i pożądania.

Sam odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął, gdy podeszła bliżej, tak że piersiami stykała się z jego ciałem. Jej ręce szybko zaczęły sunąc w górę i w dół jego torsu, badający każdy mięsień. Zadrżał pod jej dotykiem, ale nie odsunął się, wprost przeciwnie, chwycił ją za biodra i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej.

\- Chciałbym – wyszeptał schylając się i muskając jej policzek ustami.

\- Więc co cię powstrzymuje?

Gdy tylko zadała to pytanie, odnalazła jego usta swoimi i pocałowała go namiętnie. Oddał pocałunek od razu, przesuwając dłonie w górę i wsuwając je pod jej koszulę. Jej skóra po tylu dniach w dżungli była nieco szorstka, ale wyczuwał też w niej gładkość, którą zapewne posiadała na co dzień. Luciana westchnęła, gdy poczuła jego dotyk na swojej piersi i jak bawi się sutkiem przez materiał stanika.

\- Wierz mi – wysapał, gdy na chwile przerwał pocałunek – seks w takich warunkach nie jest najprzyjemniejszy. Nie myliśmy się porządnie od wielu dni.

Starali się dbać o higienę jak najlepiej, przemywali się wodą, którą zdobywali z drzew albo podczas deszczu i nawet jako tako myli zęby, ale i tak przez całe dnie byli brudni i spoceni. Uprawianie seksu w takim stanie byłoby zbyt obrzydliwe.

\- Szkoda – przyznała i znów go pocałowała, ocierając się o niego całym ciałem. Z każdą chwilą robiło mu się ciaśniej w spodniach. – Obserwuję cię od początku i kiedy wreszcie mam cię na wyciągnięcie ręki, to cholerna natura wszystko popsuła. Masz pojęcie jaki jesteś seksowny, gdy tak przedzierasz się przez dżunglę?

\- Mam – odparł z uśmiechem. Tym razem to on zapoczątkował pocałunek, wplatając palce w jej włosy i przyciągając ją mocniej do siebie, tak że aż jęknęła.

\- Uwielbiam facetów, którzy są świadomi swojej wartości – wyznała. Teraz on jęknął, gdy jej ręką znalazła się na jego męskości, którą zaczęła pocierać przez materiał spodni.

Luciana w końcu go puściła, choć nie bez odwlekania tej chwili jak tylko się dało. Jej źrenice były praktycznie czarne z podniecenia, dyszała, a piersi unosiły się wysoko z każdym wdechem.

\- Wiesz, nie musisz iść tak czy inaczej – powiedziała mu jeszcze, gdy już wychodził, a ona poprawiała sobie potargane przez niego włosy. – Możesz tu zostać na noc.

\- Brat będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie jestem. Poza tym twoim ludziom może się to nie spodobać. Mnie się oddajesz, a im nie?

\- No tak, zapomniałam o tej bandzie napaleńców – westchnęła poirytowana, ale humor natychmiast jej się poprawił, gdy przyjrzała się Samowi od góry do dołu, nieco więcej uwagi poświęcając jego kroczu. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z tego, że doprowadziła go do takiego stanu.

\- Jak wrócimy do cywilizacji – obiecał jej jeszcze i opuścił namiot. Gdy tylko zniknął jej z oczu, zrzucił maskę, którą przywdział w momencie, gdy Luciana okazała mu zainteresowanie. Ciężko było grać odwzajemnienie tego zainteresowania, udawać, że jej zachowanie go podnieca, ale musiał to zrobić. Tydzień w dżungli w towarzystwie tylko jednej kobiety? Jakikolwiek brak zainteresowania w takiej sytuacji byłby zbyt dziwny, który facet nie przepuściłby okazji? Musiałby być naprawdę wierny wybrance albo być ciotą. Jako że żony ani nawet dziewczyny nie miał, a swoich skłonności homoseksualnych nie chciał wyjawiać, to musiał udawać pożądanie, przynajmniej gestami, bo ciało robiło swoje bez jego pomocy.

Znalezienie Nathana nie było trudne, był dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawił jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, przy ich wspólnym ognisku na obrzeżach obozowiska. Siedział przy ogniu i co chwilę dorzucał do niego kilka patyków, w międzyczasie podjadając jedzenie z puszki.

\- Mamy problem – powiedział Sam dosiadając się do niego.

\- Jaki znów problem? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Luciana mnie pocałowała.

Nate omal nie udławił się swoim jedzeniem.

\- Serio, Sam? Normalni ludzie nie przyznają się tak otwarcie do zdrady.

\- To nie był zdrada.

\- Oddałeś pocałunek?

\- Tak.

\- To była zdrada – powiedział i wrócił do jedzenia. – Potrafi chociaż całować?

\- Może być – odparł bez przekonania.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż w jednym wciąż jestem numerem jeden.

\- Wiesz, że nie miałem wyboru?

Nathan co prawda nie zachowywał się, jakby był tym przejęty, ale musiał się upewnić.

\- Jasne, że wiem. Co nie znaczy, że nie mogę ci z tego powodu dokuczać – odparł i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Mam nadzieję, że przekonująco zagrałeś, gdy nie wyczułeś chuja w jej majtkach. Musiałeś być bardzo rozczarowany.

Mógł się spodziewać, że to będzie tylko pretekst do żartów dla brata.

\- Nie wsadzałem tam rąk.

\- A pod bluzkę? – spytał i zniecierpliwiony wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Tam już tak – wyznał nonszalancko.

\- Dziwne uczucie, prawda? Taka zupełnie nie płaska.

\- Czy ja wiem? Gdybym zamknął oczy mógłbym pomyśleć, że to ty.

\- Dupek – mruknął i spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową.  – Wiesz tak się teraz zastanawiam, czy obraziłeś mnie czy ją.

\- Czy to ważne? Luciana teraz będzie mnie cały czas obserwować, to utrudni eliminowanie jej żołnierzy.

\- No jeśli będzie w ciebie taka wpatrzona, to na mnie nie będzie zwracać uwagi – zauważył i wyrzucił pustą puszkę po posiłku. – Ja mogę się ich pozbywać, a ty odwracaj jej uwagę. Zachowuj się tak seksownie jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Czyli jak? Mam chodzić z rozpiętą koszulą?

Nate wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bądź sobą. Na mnie to działa.

To będzie długa przeprawa przez dżunglę. Jedyną osobą, której oczy chciał czuć na sobie, był Nathan. Luciana była piękna, nie można było temu zaprzeczyć, ale kochał tylko swojego brata. Jeśli jednak ma im to pomóc, to się poświęci. W towarzystwie żołnierzy Luciana i tak nie będzie mogła nic zrobić. Gorzej będzie z zaproszeniami do namiotu. Nie był pewny, czy Nate po pewnym czasie nie zacznie być  mimo wszystko zazdrosny. W tej chwili nie wydawał się mieć z tym jakikolwiek problem, ale później mogło się zdarzyć wszystko. W końcu nie wiedzieli jeszcze, ile im zajmie dotarcie do skarbu.

Okazało się, że kolejny tydzień. Nate nie próżnował i w kolejnych nieszczęśliwych wypadkach zginęło siedmiu żołnierzy. Dwóch innych uciekło, a pozostali mieli tak obniżone morale, że raczej nie nadawali się do niczego. Dwudziestu trzech najemników to nie był zły wynik. Gdyby Luciana nie przyczepiła się do Sama, pewnie zostałoby ich jeszcze mniej, ale brat miał przez całą wędrówkę praktycznie związane ręce. Luciana ciągle przy nim była, rozmawiała z nim, a wieczorami zapraszała go do siebie i nie miał wątpliwości, że się wtedy całowali.

Udawał, że go to nie rusza, ale w rzeczywistości bardzo go to irytowało, zwłaszcza to, że nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Myślał, że uda mu się wytrzymać, w końcu to była tylko gra, ale bardzo się przeliczył. Był spokojny o to, że Sam pozostanie mu wierny, ale wcale nie czuł się przez to lepiej. By nie zepsuć całej szarady, trzymał swoje uczucia w tajemnicy przed bratem. Dobrze wiedział, że gdyby się do nich przyznał, to Sam zaprzestałby spotkań z Lucianą, a na to nie mogli sobie pozwolić. Musieli mieć ją owiniętą wokół palca, inaczej cały plan szlag trafi.

\- To naprawdę tutaj? – spytała Luciana, gdy niecałą godzinę po południu dotarli do jakiejś rozpadającej się już, starożytnej budowli, w centrum której znajdował się nieprzyjemnie wyglądający otwór prowadzący pod ziemię.

\- Nathan przetłumaczył wszystko perfekcyjnie – odpowiedział jej Sam. – To na pewno tutaj.

Przez całą drogę Nate rozszyfrowywał pismo Majów, które doprowadziło ich aż tutaj. Ciężko było się w tym połapać, opisywane przez nich kierunki nie były zawsze jednoznaczne, a i on sam nie znał się zbyt dobrze na ich piśmie. Ale udało mu się w końcu i wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Gdzieś pod nimi znajdował się skarb warty co najmniej kilka milionów. I będzie należał tylko do nich dwóch.

Jeden z żołnierzy został opuszczony na linię w głąb dziury, żeby wybadał jak jest głęboka. Schodził w dół dobre dwie minuty nim w końcu dał znać, że dotarł na miejsce.

\- Dużo tam wolnej przestrzeni – powiedział, gdy wciągnęli go z powrotem. – I sporo korytarzy.

Bracia uśmiechnęli się do siebie. To dobrze wróżyło. Nie mogli się już doczekać, kiedy zbadają cały ten kompleks.

Trzech najbardziej zaufanych najemników zostało na powierzchni, by pilnować wyjścia, a cała reszta grupy zeszła do podziemi. Sam i Nathan nie mogli uwierzyć, gdzie się właśnie znaleźli. Znajdowali się w ogromnej, owalnej sali, której ściany zdobiły tysiące złotych symboli. Wszystkie były wypukłe i przy użyciu odrobiny siły wyszłyby ze ściany bez żadnego problemu.

Kilku najemników od razu się tym zajęło, ale Luciana kazała im to na razie zostawić.

\- To nie może być wszystko – powiedziała i wskazała na korytarze odchodzące od wielkiej sali. – Sam, wiesz którym korytarzem powinniśmy iść?

Nate przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że pytała Sama, chociaż to nie on przez cały ten czas tłumaczył bezsensowne pismo obrazkowe Majów.

\- Najlepiej będzie się rozdzielić – odparł i zerknął na brata. Nie musiał nic mówić, by Nathan zrozumiał, co chce zrobić.

Bracia wiedzieli już, które przejście jest właściwe. Symbol, który często powtarzał się w dzienniku, był widoczny tylko nad jednym przejściem. To właśnie tym korytarzem poszli wraz z Lucianą, posyłając jej ludzi prosto w pułapki zostawione w pozostałych przejściach.

Ich droga nie była najeżona przeszkodami, ale była bardzo długa, ciągnęła się praktycznie w nieskończoność i im dalej byli, tym sufit robił się coraz niższy, tak że cała trójka musiała się schylać i iść gęsiego, by się zmieścić. Poruszali się w tej niewygodnej pozycji dobrych kilka minut, aż wreszcie wyszli na kolejna otwartą przestrzeń. Sala była bardzo podobna do tej pierwszej, ale na samym środku znajdował się szeroki na co najmniej jedenaście metrów rów, głęboki na kolejne pięć. A po drugiej stronie był ich skarb.

\- Czy to jest to co myślę? – spytała Luciana.

Bracia jej nie odpowiedzieli, byli zbyt wpatrzeni w cud rzemieślnicy leżący po drugiej stronie kanału. Piękna, naturalnej wielkości kryształowa czaszka spoglądała na nich pustymi oczodołami z przeciwnej strony sali. Nigdy nie sądzili, że ona w ogóle istnieje, do tej pory spotykali tylko podróbki, ale tutaj mieli tą prawdziwą, stworzoną przed setkami lat przez jakiegoś artystę, który był na tyle utalentowany, by wyciosać w krzystale idealnie odwzorowaną, ludzką czaszkę. Tyle książek o tym przeczytali, tyle badań, a teraz widzieli to na własne oczy.

\- Jak się tam dostaniemy? – spytał Nathan dalej ignorując Lucianę.

\- Kotwiczka na nic się zda, nie ma o co ją zawiesić.

\- Zejście do kanału też odpada.

\- Może jakaś prowizoryczna kładka?

\- Nie mamy żadnych materiałów.

\- Dziwne, że czaszka jest tak słabo chroniona.

\- Też spodziewałem się więcej.

\- Panowie – przerwała im Luciana. – Może rozejrzymy się po tym pomieszczeniu zamiast gadać bez celu?

Bracia przytaknęli i od razu zabrali się do roboty. Ich pracodawczyni starała się pomagać, ale widać było, że starożytne cywilizacje to nie jej konik.

Nathan jako pierwszy zauważył rozwiązanie problemu.

\- Tam – powiedział i wskazał na ścianę tuż nad środkiem kanału. Po jego obu stronach znajdowały się niewielkie wgłębienia, które mogły, choć nie musiały coś oznaczać. Miał jednak przeczucie, że to właśnie to, czego szukali.         

Dwa celne strzały z pistoletu wystarczyły i nad kanałem powoli zaczął się rozwijać niewielki, kamienny pomost. Sam i Nate mieli ochotę przez niego przebiec i dotrzeć jak najszybciej do czaszki, ale musieli zachować pozory przed Lucianą, która przeszła przez kładkę jako pierwsza. Ona też podeszła pierwsza do czaszki i ostrożnie chwyciła ją w dłonie, podnosząc z piedestału, na którym leżała.

\- Piękna – wyszeptała z zachwytu. – Dostaniemy za nią co najmniej dziesięć milionów. Pięć milionów dla was, pięć dla mnie.

Bracia uznali, że najwyższy czas skończyć te szaradę. Czaszka była już praktycznie ich, wystarczyło teraz pozbyć się Luciany.

\- Hojnie z twojej strony – przyznał Nate, podchodząc do niej bliżej. Zauroczona czaszką nawet tego nie zauważyła.

\- Taka była umowa. – Luciana podała czaszkę Samowi, który zaczął ją oglądać z każdej strony. Gdy skończył, przytaknął z uśmiechem Nathanowi.

\- Zmieniamy ją – powiedział i pchnął Lucianę, a ta spadła na sam dół kanału. Krzyknęła, gdy wylądowała na nogach, a te od razu się pod nią ugięły. Nawet z góry bracia usłyszeli trzask pękających kości.

\- Wy sukinsyny! – wrzasnęła kobieta. – Taki był wasz plan przez ten cały czas?!

\- Tak – odparł Nate i przyjął czaszkę od brata. Była idealnie gładka, bez żadnych rys i przyjemnie chłodna.

\- Dobierałeś się do mnie, by zdobyć moje zaufanie! – zwróciła się do Sama.

\- To ty dobierałaś się do mnie, ja tylko wykorzystałem sytuację – wyjaśnił i pocałował Nathana, zaskakując go tym nieco. Nie spodziewał się takiego znaczenia terytorium ze strony brata. – Mam już wszystko to, co próbowałaś mi dać.

Jeśli wcześniej Luciana była wściekła, to teraz wpadła w furię. Nie tylko groziła jej śmierć, ale w tym momencie ucierpiała też jej kobieca duma.

\- Nie pozwolę, by tacy jak wy wydostali się stąd żywi! – zagroziła i wyjęła pistolet.

Sam pchnął Nathana w stronę kładki i biegiem ruszył zaraz za nim. Luciana zaczęła strzelać, ale trafiała tylko w pomost, który po jednym ze strzałów nagle zaczął pękać. Bracia przyspieszyli, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę, pojawiło się więcej pęknięć aż nagle cała kładka pękła w pół. Jedna połowa od razu spadła w dół, prosto na unieruchomioną Lucianę. Druga jeszcze się trzymała dzięki mechanizmom w środku i zwisała teraz nad dnem kanału.

Nate był bliżej krawędzi, gdy wszystko się zawaliło, trzymał się jej jedną ręką, ale nie mógł się podciągnąć, dopóki druga ręka była zajęta trzymaniem czaszki.

\- Sam, łap – powiedział i zrzucił bratu artefakt. – Podciągnę się i podasz mi czaszkę, a potem cię wciągnę, okej?

\- Rób co musisz – odpowiedział Sam i spojrzał w dół. Niepokoiły go hałasy, które słyszał. Coś pękało za ścianą po prawej, a ta po lewej zaczęła się bardzo powoli unosić, otwierając jakieś przejście.

Nathan wciągnął się na górę i gdy był już bezpieczny, wyciągnął rękę w stronę brata.

\- Podaj czaszkę – poprosił.

Sam chwycił się mocniej kładki, która zatrzeszczała niebezpiecznie pod wpływem tęgo ruchu. Trzymając się jedną rękę drugą wyciągnął w stronę brata. Nate dotykał już czaszkę koniuszkami palców, gdy nagle rozległ się wielki huk i ściana, która jeszcze chwilę temu niepokoiła Sama pękła i zalała cały kanał wodą, której poziom podnosił się w zawrotnym tempie mimo otwartej bramy po drugiej stronie.

Bracia nie zdążyli nawet zareagować nim gwałtowny nurt porwał Sama, pchając go w stronę ściany i otwierającej się wciąż bramy.

\- Sam! – krzyknął Nate, gdy stracił brata z oczu. Desperacko próbował go zobaczyć, ale woda była zbyt mętna i zbyt spieniona. Sam w gruncie rzeczy mógł już nie żyć, prąd wody był tak silny, że jeśli cisnął nim o ścianę, to nie miał prawa przeżyć takiego uderzenia. Mimo to czekał z nadzieją, że lada chwila brat wypłynie na powierzchnię i razem uciekną z tego miejsca.

\- No dawaj, dawaj – szeptał pod nosem.

Prąd powoli słabł. Nie wiedział ile to trwało, ale miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, nim tafla wody zrobiła się spokojna i gładka. Mijały kolejne sekundy, a Sam nie wypływał. Zaczął już tracić nadzieję, gdy w końcu na powierzchni pojawiły się bąbelki , a zaraz potem głowa jego brata, który desperacko wciągnął do płuc powietrze i zakasłał.  

\- Sam!

Nathan natychmiast wskoczył do wody i pomógł bratu dotrzeć do brzegu. Sam był nieco zakrwawiony, miał świeżą ranę na głowie i z jakiegoś powodu ciągle zaciskał dłoń, ale poza tym nic mu nie było.

Obaj wydostali się z wody i padli na ziemię, Nate nie leżał jednak nie niej długo i szybko zaczął opatrywać brata.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał zmartwiony. Nigdy jeszcze nie bał się tak o życie Sama jak teraz.

\- Nie – odparł Sam zachrypniętym głosem. – Dobrze móc znów oddychać. Wstrzymywałem oddech chyba przez dobre dwie minuty. Myślisz, że to rekord świata?

Nathan zaśmiał się, bardziej z powodu ulgi niż dlatego, że żart brata go rozbawił.

\- Nie sądzę. – Sam powoli dochodził do siebie, zaczął nawet stawać na nogach. Nate podtrzymywał go na wszelki wypadek. – Jakim cudem prąd cię nie pociągnął dalej?

\- Złapałem się kotwiczką bramy – wyjaśnił i pokazał lewą dłoń, która była przetarta i krwawiła. – Nie byłem pewny, czy to się uda, liczyłem na to, że prąd zaraz przestanie być taki silny. Miałem szczęście.

\- A jak druga ręka? – Pierwsza nie wyglądała najlepiej, ale jakiś tydzień w opatrunku powinien jej wystarczyć, by znów była zdrowa.

Sam rozłożył palce, ujawniając leżący na dłoni kawałek kryształu.

\- Tylko tyle zostało z czaszki – powiedział zawiedziony. – Roztrzaskała się o ścianę, jej kawałki przepłynęły obok mnie, więc złapałem jeden na pamiątkę.

Nate ostrożnie wziął kawałek kryształu. Nie mógł stwierdzić, jaki to fragment czaszki, ale był dosyć spory, wielkości kurzego jaja. Był tak samo rozczarowany jak brat, że tylko tyle udało im się ostatecznie dostać, ale najważniejsze, że nic im się nie stało i przeżyli przygodę życia.  Szukanie czaszki, a potem zdobywanie jej w tym miejscu było naprawdę ekscytujące, choć gdyby mogli to powtórzyć, zrezygnowaliby z tych hektolitrów wody, które omal nie zabiły Sama.

 - Wyślę go Sully’emu – zdecydował. – Przechowa go dla nas.

\- Albo ukradnie.

\- Nadal mu nie ufasz?

\- Nigdy mu nie zaufam – odparł. Mógł już chodzić o własnych siłach, więc powoli zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. – Wynośmy się stąd. Jestem cały mokry.

Nathan schował fragment czaszki do kieszeni spodni i pobiegł za bratem. Zatrzymał go na chwilę i pocałował, okazując tym samym radość z tego, że nic mu się nie stało. Tym razem utrata tchu była mile widziana.

Wrócili do wielkiej sali, a potem wspięli się na górę, gdzie nikogo już nie było, tylko porzucony sprzęt. Najemnicy Luciany uciekli, więc mieli ich z głowy zanim jeszcze stali się problemem.

Dotarcie do jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji zajęło im trzy dni, stamtąd wrócili z powrotem do Meksyku i kontynuowali poszukiwania skarbu Avery’ego, aż nie zaprowadziły ich one do Panamy i do Rafe’a Adlera.  


	13. Pierwsze spotkanie Rafe'a

Nathan nienawidził Rafe’a Adlera.

Okej, może nienawiść to było za mocne słowo, ale nie przepadał za tym człowiekiem, którego nawet nie widział na oczy. Pierwsze spotkanie wciąż było przed nim.  

Nie miał pojęcia skąd Sam wytrzasnął tego bogatego paniczyka, ale najwyraźniej był teraz częścią planu na zdobycie skarbu Avery’ego. Ich wskazówka znajdowała się na terenie starego, panamskiego więzienia. Normalnie po prostu by tam sami poszli i załatwili sprawę, ale był jeden mały problem. Nowe więzienie było tuż obok, a tylko z niego można się było dostać do ruin starego. Ponoć ten cały Rafe miał sposób na wejście do środka i negocjował właśnie z Samem warunki umowy. Tylko oni, we dwóch, podczas gdy on siedział poirytowany w hotelu i z nudów próbował rysować. Nie szło mu za dobrze.

Zachowywał się jak dziecko, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po prostu nie podobało mu się, że będą musieli z kimś dzielić sukces. Nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by zapraszać Sully’ego do poszukiwań skarbu Avery’ego, a tymczasem Sam wynalazł jakiegoś bogacza do pomocy. Jakby sami nie mogli sobie poradzić. Dostanie się do więzienia przecież nie mogło być tak trudne. Wydostanie się byłoby gorsze, ale nie z takimi problemami sobie radzili.

Sam wreszcie wrócił do domu. Po sześciu godzinach! Co on robił z tym gogusiem przez sześć godzin? Układał pasjansa?

\- Jak poszło? – zapytał bez specjalnego zainteresowania. Leżał na łóżku, z brodą podpartą na poduszce i wpatrywał się w rozbierającego się brata. Było dzisiaj gorąco, pewnie mocno się spocił podczas spotkania.

\- Świetnie – odparł zadowolony i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Rafe nie ma problemu z tym, by podzielić się z nami po równo, na trzy części. Mówi, że nie zależy mu na pieniądzach, a jedynie na samym odkryciu.

\- Kłamie – mruknął Nate. Każdemu zależy na pieniądzach, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziły miliony w złocie.

\- Czyżby? A wiesz to, bo…

\- Znam się na ludziach.

\- Aha.

Sam nadal się uśmiechał, co powoli zaczynało mu działać na nerwy.

\- Czego się tak szczerzysz? – zapytał nieco bardziej oschle niż zamierzał.

\- To dlatego, że jesteśmy już tak blisko. – Dawno nie widział brata tak podekscytowanego, praktycznie był bliski skakania w miejscu z radości. Czuł się winny, że nie cieszy się razem z nim, ale naprawdę nie podobał mu się ten cały Rafe. – Tyle lat czekania i w końcu mamy skarb Avery’ego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

\- Ta, fantastycznie.

\- Co jest, braciszku? – zmartwił się Sam. – Myślałem, że się ucieszysz.

\- Cieszę się.

\- Ale?

Ale nie chcę pracować z Rafem. Nie chcę pracować z nikim innym tylko tobą. Chcę żebyśmy znaleźli ten skarb we dwójkę, chcę wszystkie pieniądze dla nas, żebyśmy mogli zamieszkać gdzieś razem i w końcu mieć normalne życie. Chcę zdobyć sławę z tobą, żeby cały świat wiedział o braciach Drake, o tym jak walczyliśmy z przeciwnościami losu i osiągnęliśmy coś wielkiego, zostaliśmy kimś. Chcę żebyś skupiał się na mnie, nie na Rafe’ie.

Mógłby to wszystko powiedzieć. Ale nie powiedział.

\- Ale nic – odparł tylko i zamknął oczy, chcąc jakoś uciąć ten temat.

Niestety Sam znał wszystkie te sztuczki za dobrze, by się na nie nabrać. Nie dość że on też je stosował, gdy był dzieckiem, to jeszcze przywykł do nich, gdy Nate był młodszy i próbował je na nim użyć.

\- Nie ignoruj mnie – ostrzegł go Sam i pociągnął mocno za ucho.

\- Ał! – Nathan poderwał się z łóżka i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. – Za co to?

\- Za szczeniackie zachowanie. A teraz mów co cię gryzie.

\- Nic, Jezu.

\- Wystarczy Sam.

\- Raczej tato – skrzywił się, masując sobie obolałe ucho. Sam prawie mu je urwał.

\- Jeśli taki jest twój fetysz…

\- Rany, Sam, nic mi nie jest, okej?! – krzyknął sfrustrowany. Nienawidził, gdy Sam przypierał go do muru i jeszcze sobie z tego żartował.  

\- Okej, niech ci będzie. – Sam uniósł ręce do góry i wycofał się. – Jak będziesz gotowy na spowiedź, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Po tych słowach brat wziął swój ręcznik i poszedł się wykąpać. Nate, cały nabuzowany, zarzucił na siebie koszulę i trzaskając drzwiami wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał ochłonąć, a przebywanie teraz w tym samym miejscu co Sam mu w tym nie pomoże.

Spacerując po mieście zastanawiał się, gdzie przebywa teraz Rafe. Może gdyby go znalazł, to mógłby go przegonić. Sam pewnie by się wkurzył, ale w końcu by mu przeszło i mogliby znowu pracować tylko w duecie. Niestety nie wiedział jak ten cały Adler wygląda. Nigdy wcześniej brat nie ukrywał przed nim ich wspólników, zawsze chodzili na spotkania razem. Na to dzisiaj też mieli iść razem, ale Sam w ostatniej chwili powiedział, że woli to zrobić bez niego. Był ciekaw, czy to on wpadł na to, czy Rafe kazał mu przyjść samemu. Facet na pewno już coś knuł.

Włóczył się po ulicach dobre dwie godziny nim w końcu zdecydował się wrócić do hotelu. Było już ciemno, Sam pewnie już spał albo zamartwiał się jak jakiś nadopiekuńczy rodzic i czekał na niego, co chwilę wyglądając przez okna. To byłoby nawet urocze, gdyby było prawdą. Irytujące, ale urocze.

Ale prawdą nie było. Sam co prawda nie spał, ale siedział przy stole i chyba po raz setny oglądał plany więzienia, do którego musieli się dostać. Gdy Nathan wszedł do pokoju, nawet nie podniósł głowy.

\- Gotowy rozmawiać? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia.

\- Nie – odparł i wszedł do łazienki. Niech Sam pogada sobie z Rafem, jak tak bardzo ma ochotę.

Gdy wrócił wykąpany, brat leżał już w łóżku i zapewne udawał, że śpi. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało, Nate położył się obok i spróbował zasnąć, chcąc choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, że przestają być duetem. Sam zawsze był przeciwny Sully’emu, a teraz to on zapraszał inną osobę.

\- Co za hipokryta – mruknął pod nosem.

\- Słyszałem – odezwał się nagle Sam.

\- To dobrze.

\- Zgadzam się. Dobranoc.

Nie rozumiał kompletnie tego, w co pogrywał sobie Sam i co chciał osiągnąć takim zachowaniem. Był nadzwyczaj cierpliwy, zbyt cierpliwy. Do tej pory powinien już co najmniej trzy razy go złapać i tak nim potrząsnąć, aż zechce gadać, ale nie, ograniczył się tylko do pociągnięcia za ucho, co było bardziej nabijaniem się niż zmuszeniem go do rozmowy.

Świetnie, pomyślał. Rafe już zmienia mi brata, a widział się z nim dopiero raz.

Zaczynał naprawdę nienawidzić tego gościa.

Nate został obudzony z samego rana poprzez rzucenie mu na głowę spodni.

\- Hej!

\- Ruszaj tyłek – popędził go Sam. – Wychodzimy.

\- Gdzie? – zapytał zaspany. Nie był już tak wściekły na brata jak zeszłej nocy, ale nadal nie miał ochoty przebywać z nim w jednym miejscu jeśli nie było to konieczne.

\- Spotkać się z Rafem, a co myślałeś?

Z Rafem? Kiedy zaplanowali kolejne spotkanie? Wczoraj? I czemu Sam nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej?

\- Nie chcesz iść znowu sam?

\- Nie, to sprawa nas obu. Poza tym Rafe powiedział, żebym cię przyprowadził.

\- Oh, czyli gdyby tego nie zasugerował, to byś mnie nie zaprosił?

Czuł, jak powoli nastrój z wczoraj wraca.

Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Możesz to tak interpretować – odparł w końcu, a Nathan z zaskoczenia otworzył usta, nie mogąc wydobyć z nich żadnych słów.  

Czy Sam właśnie… przyznał się do tego, że bierze go tylko ze względu na prośbę Rafe’a? Za kogo ten facet się miał?! I czemu Sam się tak przed nim płaszczył? Nate miał ochotę krzyczeć i kogoś uderzyć, najlepiej tego całego Adlera.    

\- Dobra, pójdę – zgodził się. To była idealna okazja, by wygarnąć Rafe’owi, co o nim myśli.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz.

Więc teraz Sam go wyganiał, ciekawe. Nie podobało mu się, w jakim kierunku ta znajomość idzie.

\- Nie, mogę pójść – zapewnił stanowczo. – Chcę zobaczyć, kto to ten cały Rafe.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz.

Rafe już na nich czekał, gdy się zjawili. Tak jak podejrzewał Nate, facet wyglądał na zapatrzonego w sobie paniczyka. On i Sam przywitali się serdecznie, jak starzy kumple. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na sam widok. 

\- Miło też poznać drugiego Drake’a – powiedział Rafe i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

Nathan miał ochotę mu jej nie podawać, ale Sam popatrzył na niego karcąco, domyślając się już, co planuje, więc niechętnie uścisnął drugiemu mężczyźnie dłoń, ale szybko ją zabrał.

\- Znowu wymuskana restauracja? – spytał Sam i uśmiechnął się do Rafe’a. Stali właśnie przed jakimś dobrym lokalem. Facet musiał lubić chwalić się pieniędzmi.

\- W takich miejscach najlepiej uzgadnia się wszystkie umowy biznesowe – wyjaśnił. – Wejdziemy?

Nathan czuł się wyłączony z rozmowy podczas jej trwania. Sam i Rafe rozmawiali o tym, co uzgodnili już wcześniej, a on nie wiedział o czym w ogóle mówią. Czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu na randce. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

\- Rafe – przerwał mężczyźnie w samym środku zdania – a więc masz już jakiś plan, jak dostać się do więzienia? – spytał i uśmiechnął się do Sama, który patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Mam – potwierdził z dumą. Nate miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. – Dowiedziałem się, że strażnicy w więzieniach takich jak to za miastem, są naprawdę łatwi do przekupienia.

\- Strażnik nie wypuści nas z więzienia, gdy już zdobędziemy to co chcemy – zauważył. Jeśli udowodni, że ten plan jest głupi, może Sam zrezygnuje z pomocy Rafe’a.

\- Ale zaprowadzi nas do starego więzienia. A gdy już dostaniemy to, czego chcemy, pogadam z naczelnikiem. Jeśli będzie trzeba skontaktuję się z moimi wspólnikami, już oni nas wypuszczą.

Ten koleś miał pewnie tyle forsy, że nawet papieża by przekupił.

\- Myślę, że to dobry plan – odezwał się Sam. – Nie sądzisz, Nathan?

Nate zacisnął zęby ze złości.

\- Jasne – wycedził. Dlaczego nic nie chciało iść po jego myśli?

\- Wspaniale będzie z wami pracować, panowie – przyznał Rafe. – Kto wie, może gdy już zdobędziemy skarb Avery’ego, to nasze drogi wcale się nie rozejdą.

Nie, nie, nie, chciał zaprotestować Nate. Sam i ja jesteśmy duetem, nie ma tu miejsca dla kogoś trzeciego.

\- Czemu nie.

CO?!

Sam się z nim zgodził. Sam. SAM! Ten który patrzył podejrzliwie na każdego, kto zbliżał się do nich na odległość mniejszą niż metr. Ten Sam, który nie ufał nawet Sully’emu. To musiał być jakiś okrutny żart. Albo koszmar. To nie był jego brat.

\- Zyski dzielimy po równo – kontynuował Rafe. – Taka współpraca jest po prostu idealna. Z waszym profesjonalizmem i moimi pieniędzmi możemy dojść naprawdę daleko.

Nate nie wybuchnął tu i teraz tylko dzięki świetnej samokontroli. Jakimś cudem dotrwał do końca spotkania i poczekał z awanturą, aż razem z bratem znajdą się w hotelu. Wszedł do pokoju pierwszy i od razu odwrócił się w stronę Sama, gotowy na niego nawrzeszczeć, ale gdy zobaczył na jego twarzy pobłażliwy uśmiech, miał zamiast tego ochotę mu przyłożyć. Mocno.

\- Co ty, kurwa robisz?! – krzyknął. Sam tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał spokojnie.

 - Wciągasz w nasz duet jakiegoś bogatego gogusia! Powinniśmy pracować tylko we dwójkę!

\- Czy ja wiem? We trójkę poradzimy sobie lepiej.

\- Co?! To największa bzdura, jaką słyszałem! Nigdy nie chciałeś pracować z kimś, zawsze chciałeś tylko nas!

Co się działo z jego bratem? Nie poznawał go.

\- Nie wiem czemu ci to przeszkadza – przyznał Sam, siadając na łóżku. Był opanowany, nie złościł się, nie reagował na coraz większą agresję u Nathana.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć?! Jestem zazdrosny!

Wykrzyczał to, co chodziło mu po głowie już od wczoraj. Tak, był zazdrosny o Rafe’a, bo skupiał na sobie cała uwagę Sama, przeciągał go na swoja stronę. Chciał z nich zrobić tercet, zniszczyć to, co było już idealne.

\- Zazdrosny? – zapytał Sam.

\- Tak! On chce być częścią naszego duetu! A ty mu na to pozwalasz! Nikomu nigdy na to nie pozwoliłeś! Co ten Rafe takiego ma, że chcesz, by do nas dołączył?! Wiesz co? Nie ważne! Cokolwiek to jest, on do nas nie dołączy. Nigdy, rozumiesz?!   

\- Lepiej ci teraz?

\- Przestań być taki obojętny!

\- Pytam serio, lepiej ci?

Nate przyjrzał się bratu uważnie. To co wziął z początku za obojętność było w rzeczywistości spokojem i rozsądkiem. Nie było w jego postawie ani trochę chłodu, wprost przeciwnie, jego oczy były wręcz pełne troski. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?  

Wziął głęboki wdech i poczuł, jak serce mu zwalnia oraz opuszcza go cała chęć na kłótnie. Naprawdę czuł się lepiej, jakby ktoś zdjął mu ogromny ciężar z ramion.

\- Tak.

\- To dobrze. Chodź tu.

Podszedł do brata bez chwili zwłoki i wpadł w jego rozpostarte ramiona. Dobrze było znów w nich być, czuć emanującą od Sama troskę i miłość. 

\- Nie masz o co być zazdrosny, braciszku – obiecał szczerze, całując brata po szyi. – Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wciągnąć Rafe’a do naszej drużyny. Chcę po prostu, żeby poczuł się z nami mile widziany, żeby łatwiej na niego wpływać.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? – zapytał. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział o tym planie, oszczędziłby im obu nerwów.

\- Myślałem, że się domyślisz, znasz mnie przecież już tyle lat, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nigdy bym nie przyjął do nas kogoś obcego. Ale nagle zacząłeś się zachowywać jak naburmuszone dziecko i zdałem sobie sprawę, że chyba przeceniłem twój intelekt. Główka pusta, co braciszku?

Sam postukał mu w głowę palcem.

\- Więc czemu nie powiedziałeś później? – zadał kolejne pytanie i wtulił twarz w szyję Sama, wdychając jego zapach. Uspokajało go to. 

\- Bo nie chciałeś mnie słuchać. Byłeś w takim stanie, że przekręcałbyś wszystko, co powiedziałem. Więc ci przytakiwałem i czekałem, aż nie wytrzymasz i sam będziesz chciał pogadać, i to wyjaśnić.

Musiał to bratu przyznać, jego strategia zadziałała. Rzeczywiście gdyby wcześniej próbował wszystko wyjaśnić, to pewnie by mu nie uwierzył. Ale teraz, gdy był już spokojny, wierzył we wszystko. Wyjaśnienia Sama miały sens.

\- Zachowałem się jak gówniarz, co? – zapytał ze śmiechem.

\- Tylko trochę.

Sam odsunął go od siebie i pocałował czule, by zapewnić go dodatkowo, że nie ma się czego obawiać, zwłaszcza ze strony Rafe’a.

\- Wciąż mi się nie podoba, że musimy z nim pracować. Nie ufam mu.

\- Nathan, Rafe ma pieniądze, których porównywalną ilość my będziemy mieć dopiero, gdy odnajdziemy skarb Avery’ego. Ja też mu nie ufam, ale jeśli chcemy się dostać do tego więzienia, to musimy z nim współpracować. A gdy znajdziemy wskazówkę, której potrzebujemy…

\- Wykiwamy go i zwiejemy – dokończył i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dokładnie. Nie martw się, Nathan, nie zamieniłbym cię na nikogo innego.

\- To dobrze.

\- Choć muszę przyznać, że Rafe jest trochę przystojny.

Nate parsknął i odepchnął od siebie brata.

\- Dupek.

\- Nie byłeś i o to zazdrosny, prawda?

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Oczywiście. Czemu miałbym się bać o to, że przelecisz Rafe’a?

\- Ty mi powiedz.

\- Ale nie chcesz goi przelecieć, co?

Sam roześmiał się.

\- Nie – zapewnił i znowu przyciągnął do siebie brata. – Skąd u ciebie te absurdalne pomysły?

\- Nie wiem. To chyba przez to, że wszystkie nasze marzenia powoli stają się realne. Rozpiera mnie energia i czasami kumuluje się nie w te emocje, w jakie powinna.

\- Brzmi logicznie – przyznał Sam. – Masz ochotę na krótką przejażdżkę, żeby trochę odpocząć od nadmiaru emocji?

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. Nie wyobrażał sobie nic lepszego niż jazda na motocyklu z bratem. Bez żadnego Rafe’a, nawet bez Sully’ego. Tylko oni dwaj i droga przed nimi. 

Następnego ranka zbudził ich telefon. Żaden z nich nie miał ochoty go odbierać, byli zbyt zmęczeni praktycznie całonocnym seksem i chcieli tylko spać, ale ktoś, kto do nich dzwonił, był niezwykle uparty, bo gdy nie odebrali za pierwszym razem, to zaraz zadzwonił znowu.

\- Co słychać, Rafe? – zapytał Sam, gdy nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Ugh… - stęknął poirytowany Nate. Sam chyba za dobrze odegrał rolę miłego gościa, bo ten facet nie dawał im spokoju.

\- Co to było? – usłyszał pytanie Rafe’a.

\- To tylko Nathan, jest jeszcze przed poranną kawą, a wtedy strasznie marudzi – wyjaśnił Sam. 

Nathan nie miał ochoty słuchać tych przesłodzonych tekstów na pokaz, więc postanowił się wykąpać póki brat rozmawiał. Sam miał jednak inny plan i zatrzymał go w łóżku, praktycznie kładąc się na nim całym ciałem. On także musiał mieć póki co dość Rafe’a, bo w ogóle nie słuchał tego, co ma do powiedzenia, zamiast tego pokrywał ciało brata kolejnymi pocałunkami, aż ten nie westchnął z rozkoszy. 

\- Sam, słuchasz mnie? – usłyszeli obaj w pewnym momencie. Chyba długo musieli ignorować Rafe’a.

\- Tak, jasne – odparł i pocałował Nathana.

Że też naprawdę uważał Rafe’a za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie dla ich związku. Sam jasno okazywał, że dla niego liczy się tylko on. Wczorajsza awantura miała jednak swoje dobre strony. Bez niej nie byłoby seksu przez całą noc. Zdeterminowanego na okazywanie miłości Sama stać było na dużo więcej niż zazwyczaj. A on… Cóż, po byciu wkurzonym przez cały dzień też miał więcej energii niż zwykle. Na tyle dużo, że coś mu z niej jeszcze zostało. Bratu najwyraźniej też, bo rozłączył się nagle i rzucił telefon na podłogę, skupiając się wyłącznie na Nathanie.

Czasami warto było się kłócić.    


	14. Pierwsza rocznica śmierci

Minął już rok. Cały, pieprzony rok, a on wcale nie czuł się lepiej niż w chwili, gdy zobaczył krew na ustach Sama.

Pamiętał to jakby to było wczoraj, a dzisiaj mijała pierwsza rocznica. Wszystko wciąż siedziało mu w głowie. Huk wystrzeliwanych karabinów i cisza jaka nastała, gdy zrozumiał co się stało. Ból w oczach brata i jego uśmiech, którym ostatni raz starał się go zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Moment kiedy Sam stracił przytomność i runął w dół, prosto na ziemię, poza jego zasięgiem. Pamiętał jak Rafe próbował go odciągnąć, rozdzielić go z bratem. Pozwolił mu na to.

Przedarli się przez roślinność, ledwo był w stanie biec, ale uciekał, z tyłu głowy czując jak coś każe mu zawrócić, pomóc Samowi. A potem woda. Woda otaczająca go ze wszystkich stron. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie próbował wypłynąć na powierzchnie. Po co? Sam odszedł, utracił go na zawsze i chciał umrzeć razem z nim. Ale potem woda zaczęła wypełniać mu płuca i instynkt wziął górę nad sercem.  Wypłynął na powierzchnię, gdzie do łodzi wciągnął go Rafe. Odpłynęli razem, zostawiając ciało Sama za sobą.

Nate wymiotował przez całą drogę do brzegu, nawet gdy nie miał już nic w żołądku.   

Rafe poszedł w swoją stronę, gdy dobili do doków, a on czym prędzej skontaktował się z Sullym, który przyleciał do niego zaledwie w kilka godzin. Nie powiedział mu przez telefon co się stało, ale jeden rzut oka na stan Nathana i oczywisty brak Sama powiedziały Victorowi wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć.

Nate był cały blady i roztrzęsiony, wodził oczami dookoła, jakby kogoś szukając. Gdy zobaczył Sully’ego, nawet się nie ruszył, siedział dalej na ziemi oparty o barierkę oddzielającą go od wód portu za nim.

Victor zabrał go do hotelu, gdzie zmusił go do wykąpania się i zjedzenia czegoś. O ile kąpiel wziął, siedząc pod prysznicem dwie godziny, to jedzenia nie tknął wcale.

\- Chce mi się rzygać – wyjaśnił, gdy Sully poprosił go, by zjadł chociaż trochę, bo zrobi sobie krzywdę.

Nie naciskał więcej.

Pierwsza noc była najgorsza. Żył już trochę na tym świecie, widział jak ludzie tracą członków rodziny i jak się po tym załamują. Z pewnością były gorsze przypadki rozpaczy po stracie ukochanej osoby, ale ta Nathana dotknęła go najbardziej.

Był środek nocy, gdy dzieciak nagle zaczął krzyczeć, wręcz wyć. Popędził do niego jak najszybciej i znalazł go siedzącego na łóżku, skulonego i obejmującego poduszkę. Nathan był twardy, rzadko kiedy go coś ruszało, ale teraz wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Zapewne dopiero teraz wszystko tak naprawdę do niego dotarło i nie był w stanie wytrzymać takiego napływu emocji i bólu.  

Starał się go jakoś uspokoić, ale żadne słowa do niego nie docierały. Jego krzyki szybko zwróciły uwagę innych ludzi zamieszkujących hotel. Zaczęli walić w drzwi, kazali się zamknąć, bo inni próbują spać. Pojawił się nawet dyrektor całego budynku. Był wyrozumiały, gdy Sully wyjaśnił mu co się stało, ale powiedział też, że nie może pozwolić im zostać, jeśli ich pobyt będzie przeszkadzał innym gościom.  

Na szczęście Nathan był już wyczerpany, a krzyki tylko dodatkowo go zmęczyły. Wciąż płakał, ale tym razem ciszej. Z trudem łapał powietrze i Sully obawiał się, że dzieciak zaraz się udusi.

Przysiadł się do niego, ale nie dotknął. Wątpił, by to pomogło, Siedział więc tylko i starał się do niego mówić, ale żadnych głupot w stylu „wszystko będzie dobrze”, bo to było zapewne ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Nate miał ochotę teraz usłyszeć. Mówił do niego o pierdołach, o jedzeniu, o futbolu, o wszystkim tylko nie o tym, co mogłoby nakierować jego myśli na Sama. Zadawał mu pytania, pytał co zrobiłby, gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu skok ze spadochronu albo zaoferował darmowe strzyżenie.

Jego strategia powoli zaczęła przynosić efekty, z każdą chwilą Nathan trząsł się coraz mniej, aż w końcu w ogóle przestał i nawet zaczął mówić.

\- Dlaczego on, Sully? – zapytał. Spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później to pytanie padnie. – Dlaczego nie Rafe tylko właśnie on?

\- Nie wiem, Nate – przyznał szczerze i wreszcie odważył się go dotknąć. Otoczył go ramieniem, chcąc okazać mu wsparcie i zapewnić trochę bliskości.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

Wyglądał na naprawdę zagubionego, jakby znowu był tylko kilkuletnim dzieckiem czekającym na instrukcje od starszego brata. Ale Sama już nie było, by go prowadzić. Musiał teraz podejmować decyzje bez niego. Na pewno go to przerażało.

\- Chyba żyć dalej – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – Będzie ciężko, wiem ile Sam dla ciebie znaczył, ale nic innego nie możesz zrobić, jak spróbować radzić sobie bez niego.

\- Nie chcę. Chcę z powrotem mojego brata.

\- Przykro mi Nate, ale to nie jest możliwe.

\- Gdyby tylko nie puścił mnie przodem – wyszeptał i znów zaczął łkać. Robił to przez całą noc, aż w końcu nad ranem zasnął z wyczerpania. Sully nie opuścił go ani na chwilę.

Gdy Nate wypoczął przez tydzień i doprowadził swoją psychikę do jako takiego stanu, razem z Sullym uruchomili wszystkie swoje kontakty, by upewnić się, że Sam na pewno nie żyje. Victor nawet poszedł do więzienia i udawał, że jest jego wujem i chce odebrać ciało. Odprawili go z kwitkiem, twierdząc że wyrzucili je do oceanu.

Nathan był na tyle zdesperowany, że chciał się ponownie dostać do środka jako więzień i na własne oczy się przekonać, że brata tam nie ma, nie ważne czy żywego czy martwego, ale Sully go od tego odwiódł. To byłoby samobójstwo tam wracać i nawet się martwił, że o to dzieciakowi chodziło. Musiał go teraz uważnie obserwować i nie opuszczać na krok.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sam rzeczywiście umarł. Gdy porzucili dalsze szukanie informacji, udali się do Stanów. Nate postawił tam stopę pierwszy raz od ponad dziesięciu lat. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że kiedyś wrócą tu z Samem, obładowani złotem Avery’ego. Ale teraz wracał tylko on – bez złota i bez brata.

Chociaż obaj nie byli religijni i nie wierzyli w ogóle w Boga pomimo wielu lat starań sióstr z sierocińca, Nathan zorganizował bratu grób. Chciał mieć miejsce, do którego mógłby co roku wracać i wspominać.

Nigdy więcej już tam jednak nie wrócił, zbyt przerażony zmierzeniem się z rzeczywistością. Jeśli był grób, to śmierć była faktem, którego nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości.

Wyrzucił wszystkie rzeczy Sama, które Sully przechowywał u siebie w domu. Pozbył się ubrań, broni, papierosów schowanych na czarną godzinę. Victor wywiózł to dla niego na wysypisko, jedynie broń zatrzymał i oddał paru znajomym, żeby nie wpadła w ręce kogoś nieodpowiedzialnego. Nic nie pozostało po Samie za wyjątkiem wspomnień i pewnie paru starych dokumentów, które wciąż gdzieś były w urzędach w Stanach. Dla Nathana jednak brat już nie istniał. Wymazał go całkowicie ze swojego życia, a przynajmniej tak sądził, dopóki nie znalazł jedynych dwóch rzeczy, które po nim zostały.

Wśród swoich klamotów znalazł starą kurtkę Sama i zdjęcie, które zrobili sobie tej pamiętnej nocy, gdy zaczęli nowe życie. Chciał je wyrzucić tak jak to zrobił z resztą, ale nie potrafił. Pragnął zapomnieć, ale jednocześnie chciał pamiętać. Był rozdarty, ból który towarzyszył mu ilekroć wspominał brata, był nie do zniesienia, ale jak by to o nim świadczyło, gdyby tak po prostu zapomniał o Samie, który był dla niego wszystkim – przyjacielem, rodziną, miłością jego życia? Nie chciał cierpieć aż do śmierci, ale nie mógł też pozwolić pamięci brata przeminąć. Musiał go zachować choćby we własnych wspomnieniach.

Może nie mógł powstrzymać bólu, ale mógł go ograniczyć do minimum. To tylko dwie rzeczy, które przez większość czasu będzie trzymał schowane. Nigdy nie zapomni brata, nie ważne jak bardzo pamięć o nim bolała.  

Sully ponownie zaoferował, że zaopiekuje się rzeczami Sama. Schował je w bezpiecznym miejscu i obiecał, że będzie je tam trzymał dopóki Nate nie zdecyduje inaczej.

Jakieś pół roku po ucieczce skontaktował się z nim Rafe. Prosił o pomoc w dalszych poszukiwaniach, by mogli kontynuować to, co zaczęli. Chociaż nie znosił tego faceta, zgodził się, mając nadzieję, że zajmie czymś swój wymęczony umysł, który nie dawał mu odpocząć nawet w nocy, ciągle podsuwając mu wspomnienia o Samie.

Nie wytrzymał z Rafem zbyt długo. Gość miał obsesję na punkcie tego skarbu i w ogóle nie rozumiał, co Nate teraz przeżywa. Nieprzerwanie doprowadzali się do szału, aż w końcu zrezygnował, zostawiając gogusia w Szkocji. Dalsze szukanie skarbu wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że w jakiś sposób zdradza brata. To miało być ich wspólne odkrycie i choć nigdy nie próbował powstrzymać Rafe’a, to sam nigdy się za szukanie nie zabrał. To byłoby nie w porządku.

Niedługo później nadeszła pierwsza rocznica śmierci Sama. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby zapomnieć tej daty. Siedziała mu w głowie niczym nowotwór i nie dawała spokoju.

Po zostawieniu Rafe’a przebywał Sullym. Chwytali się drobnych robót, by zająć czymś czas. Jednak tuż przed rocznicą Nate upewnił się, że znajdują się u niego w domu. Tego dnia zamknął się w sobie jak wtedy, nie chciał rozmawiać o niczym, nie chciał jeść, pragnął tylko cierpieć w samotności.

Cały dzień spędził na wspominaniu Sama. Starał się przywoływać w pamięci te przyjemne momenty, jak pierwszy pocałunek czy po prostu wspólne spędzanie czasu. Ale te chwile pojawiały się jak za mgłą, często nawet nie potrafił ich odtworzyć w całości. Dokładnie pamiętał tylko śmierć brata, która niczym widmo krążyła w jego umyśle i wciskała się w inne wspomnienia, dopóki ich nie zastępowała.

Nathana ogarnęło przerażenie. Zaczynał zapominać Sama. Powoli, ale go zapominał. Gdy się nad tym zastanowił, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta już jego zapachu ukrytego pod smrodem tych wszystkich papierosów, które wypalał paczkami. Pamięć o jego dotyku pojawiła się w jego umyśle z wielkim trudem, praktycznie zapomniał jak wyglądały jego pocałunki. A głos? Ten wciąż był wyraźny, nawet bardzo. Czasami nadal miał wrażenie, że słyszy gdzieś za sobą Sama mówiącego do niego po imieniu, ale ilekroć się odwracał, nikogo tam nie było.

Czy tak to miało wyglądać? Zostanie mu tylko głos i moment śmierci do wspominania? Wspomnienia bolały, ale okazało się, że perspektywa ich utraty boli jeszcze bardziej. Czy za parę lat wciąż będzie pamiętał, jak Sam wyglądał? Nie miał żadnego jego zdjęcia, poza tym zrobionym w dzieciństwie. Ale od tego czasu brat tak bardzo się zmienił. Czy w twarzy nastolatka rozpozna Sama takiego, jakim był, gdy zginął?

Wiedział gdzie Sully trzymał zdjęcie i kurtkę, znalezienie ich nie było problemem. Dopiero wyjęcie ich takie było. Długo się wahał nim podniósł pokrywkę pudełka. Zdjęcie leżało na samym wierzchu, na złożonej ostrożnie kurtce. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu na sam widok tych dwóch rzeczy, jedynych, które zostały po Samie.

Odłożył fotografię na bok i wyjął ze środka kurtkę, mając nadzieję, że wciąż znajduje się na niej zapach brata. Wiedział, że to absurdalne, że będzie na niej tylko jego własny zapach i zapach detergentów do prania. Ale gdy przyłożył ją do nosa, mógł przysiąc, że przez moment poczuł Sama.

Odłożył kurtkę na miejsce i z fotografią w dłoni wrócił do pokoju. Przyglądał jej się długo, próbując jak najlepiej przypomnieć sobie tamten moment. Pomimo śmierci staruszki i tego, że omal nie zostali złapani przez policję, to była naprawdę wspaniała noc. Na zdjęciu wyglądali na szczęśliwych, jak zawsze zresztą, gdy robili coś razem.   

Żałował, że nigdy nie zrobili sobie więcej zdjęć. Wciąż rozpoznawał w nastolatku ze zdjęcia swojego brata, ale jak długo jeszcze to potrwa? Rok? Dwa? W końcu zapomni, jak wyglądał, skoro już teraz miał problemy z pamięcią o nim.

Im dłużej przyglądał się zdjęciu, tym większą odczuwał tęsknotę. Minął tylko rok, a miał wrażenie jakby Sama nie było przy nim przez dekady. I nigdy już nie będzie. Teraz wszystko co osiągnie, osiągnie w pojedynkę. Nowe wspomnienia powstaną bez niego. Ten proces już się zaczął i przerażało go to. Zawsze najbardziej bał się samotności i chociaż wciąż miał Sully’ego, to nie było to samo. Potrzebował Sama.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął płakać, a patrzenie na fotografię wywoływało taki ból, że ledwo był w stanie go znieść. Chciał oderwać od niej wzrok, ale nie potrafił, musiał pamiętać, bo tylko to mu teraz zostało.

Sully znalazł go w takim stanie niedługo po tym, jak zaczął szlochać.

\- Chryste, dzieciaku – odezwał się i delikatnie zabrał mu zdjęcie. – Dlaczego robisz sobie coś takiego?

\- Nie chcę go zapomnieć, Sully – wyjaśnił zapłakany. – Chciałem, ale teraz, gdy powoli go zapominam, to się tego obawiam. Ale patrzenie na niego wywołuje ból. Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo. Jak mam go pamiętać, jeśli sama myśl o nim boli?

\- Nie zapomnisz o nim – zapewnił go. – Z każdym rokiem będzie bolało coraz mniej, zobaczysz.

Sully jednocześnie miał i nie miał racji. Nigdy nie zapomniał Sama, nawet po piętnastu latach wciąż go pamiętał. Czasami nawet wyobrażał sobie, jak by wyglądał teraz, nieco siwy i z niewielkimi zmarszczkami. Potrafił perfekcyjnie odtworzyć jego wygląd ze zdjęcia i z dnia, w którym zginął. Pamiętał też głos, każde jego brzmienie, od szeptu po krzyk. Z dotykiem i zapachem było gorzej, tak jak z niektórymi wspomnieniami. Dzień śmierci wciąż był wyraźny, ale im dalej w przeszłość, tym gorzej przychodziło mu przypominanie sobie wszystkiego. Wiedział jednak, że to naturalne, że nawet gdyby brat nie zginął, to nie pamiętałby wszystkiego z ich dzieciństwa.

Mylił się jednak co do bólu. Nie osłabł ani trochę, nawet po tylu latach. Wprost przeciwnie, po jakimś czasie stał się tak bardzo nie do wytrzymania, że nie był już nawet w stanie patrzeć na zdjęcie Sama. Zawsze starał się je oglądać w rocznicę śmierci i za każdym razem płakał, ale w pewnym momencie nie mógł już tego wytrzymać. Był pewien, że Elena, która swoją miłością do niego nieco pomogła w załagodzeniu bólu po stracie brata, przyłapała go raz w rocznicę, nim całkowicie zakończył ten zwyczaj. Mógł przysiąc, że tamtego dnia czuł na sobie jej wzrok, gdy po raz kolejny łkał do zdjęcia. Nigdy go jednak o to nie zapytała.

Fotografia nie odeszła w zapomnienie. Razem z kurtką i dziennikami mamy schował ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Wiele razy próbował zebrać się w sobie, by na nie spojrzeć, ale nie ważne jak się starał, nie potrafił.

Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o Samie. Nie chciał, by ludzie go o niego pytali i przywoływali bolesne wspomnienia. Wolał pamiętać na własną rękę i przypominać sobie o nim z własnej woli. Sully o nim nie wspominał, Elena nawet nie wiedziała, że miał rodzeństwo. Z tymi, którzy pamiętali w ogóle kogoś takiego jak Sam Drake, nie utrzymywał już kontaktów. Wspomnienia o bracie były tylko jego, bo tylko wtedy mógł nad nimi panować i lepiej znosić ich ból, który był szczególnie silny w każdą rocznicę.

Zawsze spędzał je samotnie i zawsze upewniał się, że jest wtedy w bezpiecznym miejscu, by przez cały dzień wspominać brata i myśleć o tym, co mogliby razem odkryć. Jak El Dorado albo Shambalę. Odkrywanie tego wszystkiego było niesamowite, ale byłoby jeszcze lepsze z bratem u boku. Tej pustki nawet Elena i Sully nie mogli zapełnić, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starali. A starali się bardzo i był im za to wdzięczny, ale cały czas i tak życzył sobie, by Sam do niego wrócił.

I kiedy tak się stało, Nathan poczuł, że w końcu po piętnastu latach znowu może oddychać.


	15. Pierwsza zdrada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To miał być ostatni rozdział, ale zdecydowałam się jeszcze na epilog.

Nathan nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu zdradzić Elenę, a co dopiero dwa razy. Pierwszy raz zdarzył się krótko po tym, gdy Sam do niego wrócił. Spędzili całą noc na ławce, opowiadał bratu co odkrył przez te piętnaście lat, o wszystkich swoich przygodach. Sam słuchał praktycznie bez przerywania, wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek i z uśmiechem na ustach.  

Cały czar prysł, gdy dowiedział się o Alcazarze. Dopiero co odzyskał brata, a już mógł go stracić ponownie o ile nie odnajdą skarbu Avery’ego.

Nathan się wahał, choć w głębi serca nie marzył o niczym innym tylko o tym, by wyruszyć na kolejną wyprawę, poczuć znów adrenalinę i ponownie odkryć coś cudownego, tym razem z Samem u boku. Ale przecież porzucił to życie już jakiś czas temu. Co Elena by na to powiedziała? Namawiała go do roboty w Malezji, ale to byłaby zupełnie inna sytuacja. W całej akcji miałoby wziąć udział więcej osób niż tylko on i brat, co pod pewnym względem czyniło ją bezpieczniejszą. Czy tak samo namawiałaby go do poszukiwania zaginionego skarbu pirackiego? Raczej nie. Zwłaszcza że musiałby jej jakoś wytłumaczyć istnienie brata. Brata, którego oficjalnie nie ma i nigdy nie miał.

Więc skłamał. Nawet nie stanął przed nią twarzą w twarz, przynajmniej jeszcze nie, bo wciąż czekała go krótka wizyta w domu. Nie, najzwyczajniej w świecie skłamał jej przez telefon jak zwykły tchórz, podczas gdy Sam stał obok i przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu.

Gdy się rozłączył, wrócili do biura. Sam rozsiadł się za jego biurkiem jakby to miejsce należało do niego. Po tylu latach dziwnie było znów go widzieć. Nieco się postarzał, ale wyglądał praktycznie tak samo, zachowywał się tak samo, mówił tak samo. To był Sam i widział go teraz na własne oczy. To nie był żadna halucynacja, to był prawdziwy on. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że znów są razem jak za dawnych lat.

\- Wiem, że jestem przystojny, ale zaraz ci gały wyjdą na wierzch – odezwał się brat i wstał od biurka, by podejść do Nathana. – Wszystko okej?

Okej? Jak mógł w ogóle o to pytać? Właśnie odzyskał brata, którego stracił na piętnaście lat. Absolutnie nic nie było okej. Emocje wciąż się w nim kotłowały, odczuwał na przemian ekscytację, ulgę, radość i podniecenie. Nie mógł już tego dłużej wytrzymać i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Sama, całując go zachłannie.

Móc znowu pocałować te usta było najwspanialszym doznaniem na świecie, aż nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, który niespodziewanie wyrwał mu się z gardła. Serce łomotało mu tak mocno, że słyszał szum krwi w uszach, które zrobiły się wraz z twarzą całe czerwone. Nie mógł przestać całować Sama, minęło tyle lat odkąd ostatnim razem posmakował tych ust. Wciąż czuł smak papierosów, w tym tego niedawno wypalonego. Nigdy tego nie lubił, ale teraz omal nie rozpłakał się wyczuwając ten niewielki szczegół. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości co do prawdziwości brata, teraz nie miał już żadnych. To naprawdę był on i całował go. Był tylko jeden szkopuł. Sam nie całował jego, a wręcz go od siebie odpychał, ale bardzo delikatnie, tak że dopiero teraz wyczuł ten opór.

Oderwał się od brata i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie takiej reakcji się po nim spodziewał.

Nim zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, Sam odezwał się pierwszy:

\- Nathan, masz żonę – przypomniał mu z delikatnym uśmiechem, który jednak nie miał nic wspólnego z radością.

Całkowicie zapomniał o Elenie. Potrzeba pocałowania brata była tak silna, że zapomniał o własnej żonie. Ale nawet teraz, gdy Sam mu o niej przypomniał, nie był tym ani trochę przejęty, nie czuł nawet poczucia winy. Jedyne czego teraz pragnął, to objąć brata mocno i dalej go całować. Widział w jego oczach, że one też tego chce, ale wstrzymuje się tylko ze względu na Elenę.

Jak bardzo musiała go boleć świadomość, że po jego domniemanej śmierci znalazł sobie kogoś innego? Zawsze wierzyli, że są sobie przeznaczeni, a mimo to ożenił się, zastąpił Sama.

\- Cholera. Sam, przepraszam – powiedział szybko i ujął twarz brata w dłonie. – Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co – zapewnił i dotknął jego czoła swoim, łapiąc go też za ręce. – Myślałeś, że nie żyję, nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz przez te piętnaście lat na mnie czekać. Zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym.   

\- Jestem. – Spojrzał bratu głęboko w oczy i dostrzegł w nich tę samą miłość, co przed laty. Była równie silna co wtedy, może nawet silniejsza. Jak mógł to tak po prostu ignorować przez resztą życia? Panować nad pragnieniami, które dręczyły go przez te piętnaście lat, ale dopiero teraz dostał okazję, by je zaspokoić? –  Ale czuję się, jakby wciąż mi czegoś brakowało. Pozwól mi… proszę.

Wiedział dokładnie o co prosi i co się z tym wiąże, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Potrzebował Sama tak bardzo, aż odczuwał ból. Chciał powrócić do tego, co było między nimi, nie chciał, żeby byli tylko rodzeństwem tak jak powinni.  

\- Co z Eleną? – zapytał Sam. Widać było, że też ledwo się hamuje, ta rozłąka dotknęła ich obu w takim samym stopniu.

\- Zajmę się tym później. Tylko błagam, pozwól mi… Piętnaście lat, Sam. Piętnaście.

Sam w końcu uległ jego prośbom i pocałował go tak jakby świat miał się jutro skończyć. Dotykali się gdzie tylko mogli, chcąc przypomnieć sobie wszystkie te miejsca, które zawsze doprowadzały ich zmysły do szału. Niewiele z tego zapomnieli, a każdy dotyk i każde westchnięcie nadal były kojąco znajome i łagodziły nieprzerwany ból, który dręczył ich przez te piętnaście lat. Nate nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem przetrwał te wszystkie lata bez brata skoro teraz, gdy znów go miał nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł go kiedykolwiek jeszcze stracić.

\- Wiem – wysapał Sam w odpowiedzi.  

\- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

Nathanowi pociekło kilka łez, a pod palcami, którymi wciąż muskał policzek brata wyczuł, że on też płacze.

\- Ja za tobą też.

Przerwali na chwilę i spojrzeli na siebie załzawionymi oczami. Radość którą w tej chwili czuli była nie do opisania, Nate nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł się tak szczęśliwy jak teraz będąc w ramionach brata, którego znów mógł całować, dotykać i kochać. Osiągnął w życiu już tak wiele, ale tego jednego zawsze mu brakowało, a teraz miał to z powrotem i zamierzał się upewnić, że już nigdy nie wypuści tego szczęścia z rąk.

\- Kocham cię, Sam.

Rzadko to sobie mówili, nie było po prostu potrzeby, ale teraz właśnie taką odczuwał.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Nathan.

Całowali się w biurze aż słońce całkowicie wzeszło i coraz więcej ludzi zaczęło się kręcić po okolicy. Po tak długiej rozłące nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty przestawać, chcieli nawet więcej, ale musieli się przygotować do podróży.

\- Powiesz jej teraz? – zapytał Sam, gdy Nate zamknął za nimi drzwi biura.

\- Nie wiem.

Bał się wyznać Elenie prawdę, ale podjął już decyzję. Kochał żonę, naprawdę ją kochał. Przyniosła mu spokój, gdy jego serce wciąż szalało z rozpaczy po utracie Sama. Uszczęśliwiła go, gdy nikt ani nic innego nie mogło zrobić tego samego. Jasne, był szczęśliwy, gdy odkrywał zaginione miasta i skarby, ale w głowie wciąż siedziała mu myśl o bracie i jak wspaniale byłoby odkryć to wszystko wraz z nim i dzielić tę radość.

To co wydarzyło się w Panamie czyniło jego życie koszmarem. I wtedy pojawiła się Elena i pomogła załatać ziejącą pustką dziurę po Samie. To wciąż było tylko jak naprawianie pęknięć w ścianie taśmą klejącą, ale działało. Potrafił być szczęśliwy bez brata, ale nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy jak z nim. Wybór był więc oczywisty, choć wcale nie najłatwiejszy.   

\- Nie wiesz.

\- Tak, Sam, nie wiem . To nie jest łatwa sytuacja – odezwał się nieco poirytowany. To musiał być jakiś nowy rekord, minęło kilka godzin od ich ponownego spotkania, a już byli blisko kłótni.

\- Hej. – Sam podszedł do niego i złapał go za ramię. – Spokojnie. Myślałem po prostu, że już wszystko zaplanowałeś.

Nate wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłem.

\- Przywykłem – odparł z uśmiechem. – Idź. Będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Okazało się, że Eleny nie ma w domu. Nie pamiętał, czy miała dziś iść rano do pracy, czy nie, ale nawet się ucieszył, że jej nie ma. Odwlekało to konieczność tłumaczenia się jej, na co nie był jeszcze gotowy. O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek będzie.

Spakował kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, hak do wspinaczki, broń. Wziął też trochę rzeczy dla Sama. Był od niego nieco niższy, ale posturę mieli podobną. Wątpił, że brat miał szczególnie dużo ciuchów, skoro dopiero co uciekł z więzienia.

Jedna wyprawa do Włoch i Szkocji później, a on dalej nie przyznał się do wszystkiego Elenie. Sully omal go nie wypchnął z samolotu, gdy mu o tym powiedział.

\- Czyś ty na głowę upadł, dzieciaku?! – krzyknął wściekły ze swojego miejsca za sterami. – Jak możesz jej coś takiego robić?

\- Przerabialiśmy już tu.

\- Tak, tak, ty i Sam jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, ale to nie oznacza, że możesz porzucić wszystko to, co stworzyłeś z Eleną.

\- Między mną i Samem też już kiedyś coś było.

\- Tak, ale teraz nie jesteś z Samem tylko Eleną. Ona na to nie zasługuje.

\- Wiem – przyznał mu z bólem racje. – Wiem. Ale Sam…

\- Sam jakoś przeżyje.

Sully spojrzał na starszego z braci, który nie wtrącał się w ogóle w rozmowę. Siedział z tyłu samolotu i przeglądał dziennik Nathana.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Straciliśmy się na piętnaście lat. Piętnaście lat, Sully! Nigdy nie planowaliśmy zerwać ze sobą, to los nas rozdzielił. Związałem się później z Eleną, ale zawsze wiedziałem, że gdyby Sam wrócił, to ja wróciłbym do niego. Nie potrafię z nim żyć inaczej, Sully, zawsze chciałbym więcej. Wiem jak to zabrzmi, ale związek z Samem jest dla mnie ważniejszy.

\- Chryste, ty mówisz poważnie – przeraził się Sully i westchnął głęboko. – Obyś wiedział, co robisz, bo jak źle to rozegrasz, to stracisz Elenę na zawsze. Może jej się nie spodobać to, że porzucasz związek z nią dla starej miłości. Zwłaszcza takiej, o której nigdy jej nie powiedziałeś.

Nathan przytaknął i dołączył do brata na tyłach, gdzie pokazał mu wszystkie swoje rysunki z dziennika. Problem chwilowo nie istniał, przynajmniej do wylądowania na Madagaskarze. Sully wynajął im dwa pokoje. Jeden wziął dla siebie, drugi zostawił im. Z rana mieli ruszać na poszukiwania dalszych wskazówek, a teraz musieli odpocząć.

Noc była gorąca, wiatrak tylko mielił ciepłe powietrze, nie dając absolutnie żadnej ulgi. To w takich okolicznościach doszło do drugiej zdrady, dużo poważniejszej niż ta pierwsza. Sam i Nathan wylądowali w łóżku zaraz po kąpieli. Chociaż Sully załatwił pokój dla dwóch osób, musiał się spodziewać, że i tak będą spali razem.

Umyci i czyści zaczęli się całować po wyjściu z łazienki. Droga do łóżka była krótka i szybka, obaj byli zdesperowani, żądni dotyku, ciepła swoich nagich ciał. Nate z każdą kolejną chwilą miał wrażenie, że lada moment zemdleje z nadmiaru bodźców. Wszystko było tak intensywne i silne, zupełnie jakby robili to pierwszy raz. Nie powiedzieli sobie tego, ale obaj czuli, że wreszcie odzyskali część siebie, połowy swoich dusz, które ze sobą zabrali, gdy zostali rozdzieleni. Dopiero w swojej obecności naprawdę byli sobą, naprawdę żyli. Zawsze tak było i zawsze będzie.

Po wszystkim byli zbyt zmęczeni na kolejny prysznic. Ich ciała lepiły się od potu, ale to nie przeszkodziło Nathanowi w przytuleniu się do brata i położenia głowy na jego piersi, podczas gdy Sam niczym jakiś chodzący stereotyp zapalił papierosa.  

\- O tym też będę musiał powiedzieć Elenie – wymamrotał Nate, wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą. – Jak ja jej to powiem?

\- Z tym ci nie pomogę – odparł Sam zaciągając się mocno papierosem. – Nie byłem nigdy w takiej sytuacji.

\- A myślisz, że ja byłem? To mój pierwszy raz.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy zdradziłem, chciał powiedzieć, ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Może jeśli nie powie tego słowa na głos, to wszystko będzie w porządku. Zupełnie jak dziecko, które myśli, że jak zasłoni oczy i nic nie widzi, to nic też nie istnieje.

\- Prędzej czy później będziesz musiał jej powiedzieć – zauważył. Jego dłoń znalazła się we włosach brata, które powoli zaczął przeczesywać. Były tak samo mokre jak cała reszta Nathana. – Nie możesz jej wiecznie okłamywać. To byłoby nie w porządku.

\- Wiesz, twoje rady wcale nie są pomocne.

Wiedział już to wszystko, bardziej przydałaby mu się rada co do tego, jak zacząć wyjaśnienia.

\- Zawsze do usług – odparł z uśmiechem Sam.

Zamilkli, a ciszę zakłócały jedynie dźwięk włączonego wentylatora i cykad za oknem.

\- Nie chcę jej zranić. – odezwał się znów Nate. Tego najbardziej w tym wszystkim się obawiał, że zrani Elenę tak mocno, że nigdy się po tym nie podniesie. Mało prawdopodobne, była silną kobietą, ale jednak możliwe.

\- Zranisz ją nie mówiąc jej prawdy.

Wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.

\- Kocham ją.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział, zamarł i spojrzał niepewnie na brata. Sam jednak nie był urażony tak jak się spodziewał, wprost przeciwnie, uśmiechał się wyrozumiale.

\- Wiem, braciszku – odpowiedział i na chwilę wyjął papierosa z ust, by pocałować Nathana w czubek głowy. – Ona na pewno też to wie.

\- Nawet jej nie widziałeś na oczy.

Bardzo pragnął, by kiedyś Sam i Elena zostali przyjaciółmi. Po wszystkim dalej chciałby ją w swoim życiu i żeby poznała jego brata lepiej. Był pewien, że w normalnych okolicznościach bez problemu tych dwoje by się dogadało. Gorzej z obecnymi. Sam w tej chwili był jej rywalem, nawet jeśli wygrał już w przedbiegach. Wątpił, czy Elena nawet chciałaby na niego spojrzeć.  

\- Zawsze hojnie okazywałeś uczucia.

\- Wiesz czego najbardziej się obawiam?  

\- Że tego nie zrozumie. – To nie było pytanie.

\- Tak.

\- To delikatny temat. Mało kto by zrozumiał.

\- Nie chcę jej stracić.

\- Ale nie możesz też oczekiwać, że zechce dalej mieć cię w swoim życiu, gdy jej powiesz. – Sam zaskakująco dużo wiedział na ten temat. Gdyby go nie znał, pomyślałby, że już przez to przechodził. –Będziesz musiał uszanować jej decyzję, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

\- No to jej po prostu nie powiem – zdecydował. Ignorowanie problemu wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem.

\- Nathan – ostrzegł.

\- Pomożesz mi? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Nie był pewny, czy poradzi sobie z tym samotnie.  

\- Wątpię, że moja obecność się jej spodoba, ale jeśli chcesz, to będę obok – obiecał.

Miał okazję powiedzieć jej wszystko, gdy Elena pojawiła się w ich hotelu i odkryła kłamstwo. Wystarczyło po przedstawieniu Sama dodać, że to nie tylko brat, ale i kochanek, miłość jego życia. Nie powiedział tego jednak, a Elena wyszła wściekła, zostawiając go z poczuciem winy. W takim stanie nie chciał nawet rozmawiać z Samem, więc pozbył się go jak najszybciej, każąc mu się pakować.

Spieprzył po całości.

Potem było jeszcze kilka innych okazji, by wyznać Elenie prawdę. Skorzystał dopiero z ostatniej, gdy już było po wszystkim. Sam był bezpieczny, Rafe nie żył, a oni wracali do domu. Nate jeszcze nie był pewny, gdzie dokładnie będzie ten dom, ale wiedział jedno – nie będzie on z Eleną.

Wszyscy byli wyczerpani ostatnimi wydarzeniami, toteż gdy tylko słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, każdy poza Sullym zrobił się senny. Sam już od co najmniej godziny drzemał z wyciągniętymi przed siebie na sąsiednie siedzenie nogami. Nate siedzący obok opatrzył mu wcześniej postrzelone ramię i teraz wokół rany znajdował się czysty bandaż. Elena siedziała na wprost ich obu, równie wyczerpana co oni, zapewne też emocjonalnie. Jakoś się pogodzili podczas szukania Sama, ale do perfekcji sprzed kłamstwa jeszcze sporo brakowało i zapewne jeszcze przez długi czas będzie brakować.    

Miał złe przeczucia co do tej rozmowy. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Dziękuję, że po nas wróciłaś – zaczął niepewnie. Starał się, by głos mu nie zadrżał, ale poległ.

\- Mogę być na ciebie wściekła, ale nie chcę żebyś umarł – odparła Elena. – Będziemy mieli o czym rozmawiać w domu.

Nie wiedział jak zamierzał podjąć temat rozstania dlatego ucieszył się, że Elena nieświadomie mu z tym pomogła. Jedna przeszkoda już za nim, zostało jeszcze jakieś tysiąc.

\- A propos. Ja… ja nie wracam – wydukał w końcu i wyczekiwał reakcji żony.  

\- Co masz na myśli? Znalazłeś swój skarb, gdzie chcesz znowu jechać?

\- Zostaję z Samem – wyjaśnił, tym razem bardzo stanowczo, by nie pozostawić żadnych wątpliwości co do swoich zamiarów.

\- A gdzie dokładnie? – Elena musiała już coś podejrzewać

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy. Pewnie najpierw trochę odpoczniemy, a potem wznowimy stare kontakty i poszukamy nowego skarbu.

Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, ale co innego mogliby robić? Na ten moment nie mieli dość pieniędzy, by się gdzieś osiedlić. Będą musieli znowu posuwać się do kradzieży kieszonkowej.

\- Nate, wiem że chcesz nadrobić ze swoim batem stracony czas, ale nie musisz znowu gdzieś jechać. – Elena wyglądała jednocześnie na wściekłą i podłamaną. – Sam może chwilowo zamieszkać z nami…

\- To nie o to chodzi – przerwał jej szybko. Powoli robiło mu się niedobrze, lada moment miał wyjawić jej swój największy sekret, o którym oprócz ich dwóch wiedziała tylko jedna osoba.

\- Więc o co?

\- My…  - Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie odpowiedniego słowa. – Chryste, to trudniejsze niż się spodziewałem. Sully?

\- Na mnie nie licz, młody. Sam się w to wpakowałeś – odpowiedział mu z kabiny pilota Sully. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzał pomóc, co najwyżej pomoże Elenie, gdy już pozna prawdę. Jasno wyraził się po czyjej stronie stoi w tym konflikcie.

Skoro Sully nie chciał pomóc, to został mu inny sojusznik.  

\- Sam? Wiem że nie śpisz. – Zauważył to dopiero teraz. Sam musiał zbudzić się niedawno i teraz tylko udawał. Jego oddech był zbyt głęboki jak na śpiącą osobę.  

\- Nie wygląda na obudzonego – zauważyła Elena, która powoli się niecierpliwiła.  

\- To niezły kanciarz.

\- Nate. Wyduś to z siebie – poprosiła.

\- Nie wiem jak.

\- Zacząłeś temat, nie możesz go teraz porzucić.

\- Tylko że to trudny temat.

Ręce zaczęły mu się pocić, a tętno podskoczyło jak po solidnym kubku kawy. Jeśli nie padnie zaraz na zawał, to uzna to za sukces.

\- Bardziej już wkurzona na ciebie nie będę.

Nie był co do tego taki pewny.

\- Sam i ja… My… Nie jesteśmy braćmi. Nie tylko – wydusił w końcu z siebie, od razu przeklinając się za taki słaby dobór słów.  

\- Przestań mówić zagadkami, Nate.

\- Kocham go.

Nie miał pojęcia, przez co ostatecznie Elena się zorientowała – przez to w jaki sposób to powiedział, czy to jak spojrzał na brata, gdy wypowiedział te słowa. Może oba? Niezależnie jednak od tego, co doprowadziło do wyjawienia tajemnicy, reakcja Eleny wciąż była dokładnie taka, jakiej się obawiał.

Widział dokładny moment, kiedy dotarło do niej, o czym mówi, a gdy tak się stało, jej oczy wręcz zapłonęły ze złości, a na twarzy pojawiło się obrzydzenie.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – zapytała zszokowana.

\- Elena…

Chciał ją jakoś uspokoić, wytłumaczyć wszystko, ale mu nie dała.

\- Z własnym bratem?

\- Nie rozumiesz…

\- A co tu jest do rozumienia?! – krzyknęła i odwróciła się do kabiny pilota. – Sully, wiedziałeś?

\- Przyłapałem ich gdy pierwszy raz poznałem Sama.

\- Tyle lat to już trwa?

Emocje Eleny co chwilę się zmieniały, w jednej chwili była zaskoczona, by zaraz potem niemal wpaść w furię.

\- Miałem szesnaście lat, gdy zaczęliśmy – przyznał nieśmiało Nate. Gdyby mógł, na pewno by się tym nie chwalił przypadkowym ludziom. Sam miał wtedy dwadzieścia jeden lat, był pełnoletni i nie wyglądało to za dobrze z perspektywy trzeciej osoby.

Elena nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy.

\- Chryste – westchnęła i zasłoniła sobie oczy.

\- Elena…

\- Nic nie mów! – zabroniła mu natychmiast.

\- Musisz mi pozwolić się wytłumaczyć.

\- Tu nie ma nic do tłumaczenia, Nate. Uprawiasz seks z własnym bratem.

Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, popatrzyła na niego z takim obrzydzeniem, że aż musiał odwrócić wzrok.

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem – wyjaśnił. Nigdy tylko o seks nie chodziło. Tu chodziło o to, że są bratnimi duszami, rozumieli się nawzajem jak nikt inny. Kochali się, seks był dopiero na drugim miejscu, o ile nie niżej.  

\- A z czym? Co było to nie było nie zmieni faktu, że to jest chore.

\- Właśnie dlatego nigdy ci nie powiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz.

\- Każdy by tak zareagował. Mówimy o kazirodztwie, Nate. To nielegalne w wielu krajach.

\- Nie obchodzi nas to.

Elena nie mówił nic dalej, patrzyła tylko na niego jak na jakąś obcą osobę, którą pierwszy raz widzi na oczy. Była już spokojniejsza i gniew powoli ustępował smutkowi. Nie wiedział co jest gorsze, widzieć ją wściekłą czy smutną i to z jego winy.  

\- Powiedz mi, Nate – odezwała się znowu. – Szczerze. Czy ty mnie kiedykolwiek kochałeś?

\- Co? – zdziwił się. – Jak możesz myśleć, że nie? Oczywiście, że tak. Ty i Sully jesteście dla mnie najbliższymi osobami.

\- Nie tak bliskimi jak Sam – zauważyła i spojrzała na jego brata. Nate miał wrażenie, że próbuje go zabić wzrokiem. Musiała wiedzieć, że już nie śpi, przy tych wszystkich krzykach na pewno by się obudził.

\- Sam i ja zawsze byliśmy blisko – wyjaśnił, mając nadzieję, że jakoś do Eleny dotrze i rozejdą się w pokoju. – Musieliśmy być jeśli chcieliśmy przeżyć.

\- Ja też byłam blisko z rodzicami. Ale nigdy nie chciałam wejść z nimi w związek. Tak to działa, Nate. Genetyka tak działa. Nie możemy wchodzić w związek z naszą rodziną, bo geny przepadają.

\- O nas chyba genetyka zapomniała. Byliśmy sami, Elena, mieliśmy tylko siebie. Kiedy zacząłem dorastać Sam był u mojego boku. Praktycznie nie miałem kontaktu z nikim innym i nie mogłem powstrzymać tego co czuję. Zakochaliśmy się. To trwało lata, a potem gdy myślałem, że go straciłem… Czułem się jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce z piersi. Śmierć Sama prawie mnie zniszczyła. Gdyby nie Sully, a później także i ty, nie wiem gdzie bym teraz był. Pomogłaś mi choć w pewnym stopniu załagodzić ból, Elena. Nigdy nie będę ci się w stanie za to odwdzięczyć.

Mimo że mówił prawdę i wlewał w to jak najwięcej emocji i miłości do niej, wiedział, że jej nie przekonał. Nie był już wściekła, była po prostu smutna, prawie na granicy płaczu. On też czuł zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

\- Ciężko jest teraz uwierzyć twoim słowom, Nate – wyznała.

\- Elena…

\- Daj mi skończyć – poprosiła. – Nie wiem co teraz o tobie myśleć. Patrzę na ciebie i widzę człowieka, którego nie znam. Zupełnie nie znam. Może i mnie kiedyś kochałeś, może i nadal mnie kochasz, ale muszę wiedzieć jedno. Czy choć przez chwilę rozważałeś zostanie ze mną? Czy przez chwilę w ogóle miałam jakieś szanse z Samem, czy z chwilą gdy się pojawił nasze wspólne życie było już skończone?

\- Ja…

\- Odpowiedz szczerze. Bez kłamstw, bez krętactw.

Nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć, mimo że odpowiedź znał. Gdy tylko Sam wrócił, decyzja była podjęta.

Nie musiał jednak nic mówić, jego milczenie Elenie wystarczyło. Był pewien, że do końca życia zapamięta moment, kiedy pękło jej serce.

\- Chciałabym tego nie czuć, powiedzieć coś innego, ale… - przerwała na chwilę i przygryzła wargę, walcząc z emocjami. – Brzydzę się tobą, Nate. Po prostu się brzydzę. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.

Elena wstała i dołączyła do Sully’ego na przedzie samolotu, zasłaniając wejście zasłoną.

Spodziewał się każdego rodzaju reakcji, był gotowy na każdą obelgę, ale i tak zabolały go te słowa. Pewny etap w jego życiu właśnie się skończył, zniszczył to, co było pomiędzy nim a Eleną. Nie żałował, że wybrał Sama, ale wolałby, żeby to wszystko zakończyło się inaczej niż się zakończyło.

Nie miał jednak na to żadnego wpływu, zrobił co mógł, a Elena podjęła decyzję. Mógł teraz tylko liczyć na to, że z czasem mu wybaczy choć sam by tego nie zrobił.

Był mentalnie wycieńczony i nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać łez, które ciurkiem pociekły mu po policzkach. Załamany pochylił się i schował twarz w dłonie, chwilę potem czując jak brat go obejmuje, nic przy tym nie mówiąc.

Był mu wdzięczny za tę ciszę.

Sully wysadził Elenę praktycznie pod domem, musiała tylko wziąć z portu taksówkę. Potem znowu wznieśli się w powietrze i po krótkiej wizycie na lotnisku, żeby zatankować, samolot ruszył w stronę Ameryki Południowej. Tam spędzili dzieciństwo i część dorosłości, więc tam zamierzali znowu zacząć, a dokładniej w Brazylii.

\- Odbiorę od Eleny twoje rzeczy, jeśli jeszcze ich nie wyrzuciła i nie spaliła – powiedział Sully, gdy się żegnali.

\- Dzięki – odparł przybity. Wciąż czuł się źle z tym wszystkim.

\- Przejdzie jej – zapewnił go przyjaciel. – Musi tylko to wszystko przetrawić. Trochę to zajmie, ale Elena na pewno cię nie nienawidzi. Kocha cię.

\- Ja ją też. Dlatego nie chciałem, by to tak się skończyło.

\- Poradziłeś sobie świetnie – pochwalił z uśmiechem, ale był to bardzo gorzki uśmiech. – Nadal uważam, że podjąłeś złą decyzję, ale to twój wybór.

\- Dzięki, Sullivan – odezwał się sarkastycznie Sam, który słuchał całej rozmowy.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Po prostu uważam, że z Eleną byłby bezpieczniejszy. Ty zawsze pakowałeś was obu w kłopoty.

\- Kłopoty to nasze drugie imiona – odparł Nate. – Trzymaj się, Sully.

\- Ty też, młody. – Sully uścisnął go mocno i poklepał po plecach. – Zadzwoń jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

\- Jasne.

\- Sam. – Victor podszedł do starszego z braci i podał mu rękę. – Miło było znów cię zobaczyć po tylu latach.

\- Ciebie też – powiedział szczerze i uścisnął mu dłoń. – Dzięki za wszystko, Victor.

\- Czy on… Czy on zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu? – zdziwił się.

Nathan roześmiał się.

\- Chyba w końcu mu przeszła wrogość do ciebie.

\- Wow, czuję się zaszczycony.   

\- Dobra, koniec tych pożegnań, bo zaraz się wszyscy rozkleimy – postanowił Sam. – Na razie, Victor. Spokojnego lotu.

\- Spokojnej podróży – odparł i wsiadł do samolotu.

Bracia obserwowali, jak Sully odlatuje, a potem ruszyli w swoją stronę. Nie wiedzieli dokąd idą, ani kiedy tam dotrą, ale dopóki będą mieli siebie, będą w stanie dokonać czego tylko zapragną.

Nathan trącił brata łokciem i uśmiechnął się do niego. To były naprawdę szalone tygodnie, które wymęczyły ich fizycznie i psychicznie, ale z Samem u boku da radę wszystkiemu. W końcu z kim jak nie z nim?  


	16. Pierwszy dom

To był ich pierwszy prawdziwy dom od lat.

Okazało się, że Sam nie wyszedł ze statku Avery’ego z pustymi rękoma. Cwaniak schował w kieszeniach spodni parę monet, które okazały się na tyle cenne, że po spieniężeniu ich mogli sobie kupić dom – ich dom.

Nate zawsze marzył za dzieciaka, by razem z bratem mogli mieć swoje własne cztery ściany. Jednak ciągle podróżując musiały im wystarczyć hotelowe pokoje.

Zamieszkali na Hawajach, na wyspie Maui jakąś godzinę drogi od najbliższego, dużego miasta – Kahului. Celowo wybrali stosunkowo odludne miejsce, gdzie najbliższy sąsiad był od nich oddalony o ponad milę. Mimo że nikt ich tam nie znał, cenili sobie prywatność i woleli nie rzucać się niepotrzebnie w oczy. Raz w tygodniu jechali do miasta na zakupy i na tym kończyły się ich wycieczki do ludzi. Było im dobrze w takim układzie.

Choć początkowy plan zakładał szukanie nowego skarbu, bracia postanowili skorzystać z zasłużonego urlopu i nadrobić stracony czas. I choć piętnaście lat rozłąki nie dało się zastąpić innymi wspomnieniami nawet przez pół roku, to w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy poznali lepiej swoje nowe strony i nieco zmienione charaktery.

Nathan zawsze był bardziej rozważny od Sama, twardo stąpał po ziemi, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Teraz stąpał po niej jeszcze bardziej twardo. Małżeństwo i kilkuletnie dzielenie domu z inną osobą musiało tak na niego wpłynąć, bo gdy trzeba było coś zaplanować, Nate zawsze rwał się do tego pierwszy.

Sam nie pamiętał, jak to jest mieć normalny dom ani jak o niego dbać. Nate miał świeże doświadczenia w tym temacie dlatego to on zajmował się praktycznie wszystkim – od wyboru mebli po ustalanie listy zakupów. Oczywiście starali się dzielić obowiązki po równo, ale to on odpowiadał za większość rzeczy i to głównie on miał decydujący głos w podejmowanych decyzjach. Samowi to odpowiadało. Miło było co jakiś czas pozbyć się odpowiedzialności i powierzyć ją komuś innemu. Przez całe życie opiekował się bratem. Teraz, gdy nie podróżowali z miasta do miasta i nie uciekali przed żadnym niebezpieczeństwem, mogli się w końcu zamienić rolami.

Oczywiście wciąż był czujny, zawsze miał oko na Nathana, taka już była jego natura, ale przez zdecydowaną większość czasu poddawał się woli brata i pozwalał mu podejmować wszystkie decyzje. Nate’owi wydawało się to odpowiadać.

Nathan nie miał wielkiego problemu ze znalezieniem pracy.  Dorabiał sobie jako instruktor nurkowania dla turystów, których co roku przybywało na wyspę w ilościach hurtowych. Zajmował się tym zaledwie trzy miesiące, a już zdążył zarobić niezłą sumkę. Sam do tej pory nie miał pracy i całe dnie spędzał w domu albo na przechadzkach po okolicy.

Chociaż mieszkali kawałek od miasta, lubili do niego jeździć raz w tygodniu. Miejscowi byli bardzo mili i nie mieli z nimi żadnego problemu. Nate szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma osobami i utrzymywał z nimi stały kontakt. Sam nie był tak otwarty, trzymał się na uboczu i nie rozmawiał wiele z innymi ludźmi. Miał problem z zaufaniem komukolwiek albo nawiązywaniem prostej rozmowy po tylu latach w więzieniu. Z Nathanem rozmawiał normalnie, ale gdy przychodziło do rozmowy z obcymi, robił się nerwowy.

\- To minie – zapewnił go brat jednego dnia, gdy odmówił wejścia do zatłoczonego marketu. Gdy nie był skupiony na jakimś zadaniu, tak jak w tamtym przypadku, nie potrafił się zmusić do wejścia w tłum ludzi o ile nie miał Nathana blisko siebie. Wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale ostatnim razem, kiedy przebywał wśród sporej grupy ludzi, każdy mógł go zabić. Nie był zbyt lubiany w więzieniu. 

Nie przedstawiali się już jako bracia. Teraz, gdy Ameryka była bardziej tolerancyjna niż w czasach ich młodości, mogli swobodnie okazywać sobie uczucia w miejscu publicznym. Dla świata byli znani jako Nathan Drake i Samuel Sullivan. Sully uważał, że wywinął im świetny dowcip, gdy wyrabiał Samowi nowe papiery. Oficjalnie w końcu był martwy, a jego prowizoryczny grób zbudowany lata temu wciąż stał.

Ich urlop trwał w najlepsze, ale obaj wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później przygoda znów ich skusi i ruszą w nieznane. Może tym razem nie zniszczą znaleziska i pochwalą się nim światu. Rozmawiali już nawet o ewentualnym wyjeździe, choć jeszcze nie zdecydowali, gdzie się wybiorą. Nate koniecznie chciał poszukać czegoś ciekawego w Europie, Sam preferował wyjazd do jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju.

Kolejny dzień zaczął się dla nich jak każdy inny. Była sobota, czas na zakupy, ale wyjątkowo nie chciało im się dziś wstawać z łóżka. Przeciągali się w nim dobrą godzinę, nim w końcu się z niego zwlekli i po zjedzeniu śniadania udali się do Kahului. Tak jak zawsze najpierw kupili produkty spożywcze, reszta zakupów to już była loteria. Sam przemęczył się godzinę z Nathanem, który ostatnimi czasy miał bzika na punkcie zdrowego odżywiania. Namawiał go nawet do rzucania palenia.

\- Straciłem cię na piętnaście lat, nie zamierzam cię znowu tracić przez raka płuc.

Sam rozważał odstawienie papierosów, ale ciężko było się do tego zmusić.

Po męczącej wizycie w sklepie zaczął się następny etap ich zakupów. Zawsze przechadzali się ulicą handlową i jeśli coś przyciągnęło ich wzrok, wchodzili do sklepu i to kupowali. O ile oczywiście nie kosztowało zbyt dużo.

Nate pierwszy wypatrzył coś przez witrynę sklepową i bez słowa wszedł do środka, zostawiając brata przed sklepem. Sam skorzystał z chwili postoju i zapalił papierosa. Nie zdążył wypalić nawet połowy, gdy Nathan wrócił wraz z błyskiem flesza. Zdziwiony spojrzał na uśmiechającego się zza aparatu brata.

\- Czy ty właśnie zrobiłeś mi zdjęcie? – zapytał. Spojrzał na szyld sklepu i zauważył, że sprzedają tam stary sprzęt elektroniczny, w tym zapewne polaroidy, a jeden z nich znalazł się właśnie w posiadaniu Nathana.

\- Gratuluję spostrzegawczości. – Nate chwycił wywołane zdjęcie i zaczął nim potrząsać aż zrobiło się wyraźne. – Przez całe życie miałem tylko jedno twoje zdjęcie, w dodatku zrobione przed laty. Zamierzam teraz napstrykać ci tyle fotek, że nie zmieszczą się do wszystkich albumów świata.

Patrzenie na zdjęcie z dzieciństwa już nie bolało, wisiało nawet u nich w domu na lodówce, ale chciał mieć też bardziej aktualną fotografię, a najlepiej sto aktualnych fotografii. Nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu, uwieczni każdą ważną chwilę ich nowego życia, by w razie czego mieć do czego wracać. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie to konieczne, ale wolał być przygotowany.

\- Pokaż.

Sam wziął od brata zdjęcie, na którym stał oparty o drzewo, z rękami w kieszeniach spodni i papierosem w ustach. Wyglądało nieźle.

\- Już mi się podoba – powiedział Nate i ostrożnie schował fotografię do portfela. Później oprawi je w ramkę. – Idziemy dalej?

\- Jasne.

Po kilku minutach łażenia Sam dalej nie znalazł nic ciekawego. Nie chciało mu się dzisiaj specjalnie coś kupować, wolałby już wrócić do domu i odpocząć, ale Nathan znowu gdzieś zniknął. Chyba robił się stary, jeśli chodzenie po sklepach tak go męczyło.

\- Hej, Sam – usłyszał nagle znajomy głos. Nie spodziewał się go jeszcze kiedykolwiek usłyszeć.

\- Cześć, Elena – przywitał się i odwrócił do swojej niedoszłej szwagierki. Teoretycznie nią była, praktycznie niekoniecznie. – Jak nas znalazłaś?

\- Sully podał mi adres – wyjaśniła. Wyglądała lepiej, niż gdy ostatni raz ją widział, jej twarz nie była wykrzywiona przez ból, który zadało jej wyznanie Nathana. Wciąż jednak widział w jej oczach niechęć do niego samego, ale panowała nad nią i była w stanie prowadzić z nim normalną konwersację. – Chciałam połazić po mieście przed pójściem do was, nie spodziewałam się znaleźć tu ciebie.

\- Nathan też tu jest – powiedział i skinął w kierunku sklepu, gdzie jakieś dziesięć minut temu zniknął jego brat. – Kupuje jakąś pierdołę.

Jego słowa wywołały uśmiech na ustach Eleny.

\- To do niego podobne – przyznała i rozejrzała się niezręcznie. Unikała patrzenia Samowi w oczy, który pozostał jednak nieugięty i przyglądał się jej intensywnie. – Jak on się ma?

Może i nie rozstali się w najlepszy sposób, ale Sam bez problemu dostrzegł, że Elena wciąż kocha Nathana, nawet pomimo tego, że wybrał jego zamiast jej. Była naprawdę silną kobietą, jeśli coś takiego jej nie złamało. Miała nawet dość siły woli, by tu przyjechać i znów ich zobaczyć. Podziwiał ją za to.

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa. Czuł, że mu się przyda. – Tęskni za tobą.

\- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć – wyznała i westchnęła głośno. – Ma ciebie.

\- Ja to nie ty. Tak samo jak ty nie byłaś mną. Nie możemy się nawzajem zastąpić, to się nigdy nie uda.

\- Nigdy nie próbowałam cię zastąpić. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że istniejesz. Nate nigdy o tobie nie mówił. Byłam święcie przekonana, że jest jedynakiem.

Wiedział o tym, Nathan osobiście mu o tym powiedział. To był jego sposób na radzenie sobie ze śmiercią bliskiej mu osoby – nie wspominać jej nikomu. Dziwił się jednak, że nigdy nie wspomniał o nim Elenie. Wydawali się być blisko.

\- Ja też nie próbuję cię zastąpić – zapewnił i pokazał najpierw na jej, a potem na swoje ciało. – Byłoby zresztą o to trudno.

\- Jesteś trochę płaski – zgodziła się z nim i uśmiechnęła szczerze. Nadal była na niego zła, ale na końcu tunelu mieniło się światełko nadziei na to, że kiedyś przestanie go nienawidzić. Nie zamierzał jej jednak popędzać. Na jej miejscu zachowywałby się tak samo.

\- Wpadłaś tylko pogadać? – spytał zmieniając nieco temat.

\- I przywiozłam papiery rozwodowe. – Elena sięgnęła do torby, którą miała przewieszoną przez ramię i wyciągnęła z niej teczkę z dokumentami. – Chciałam je przekazać Nate’owi osobiście. Najwyższy czas.

\- Nie wiem, czy je podpisze.

Nate kilka razy zwierzył mu się, że boi się znaleźć któregoś dnia właśnie takie papiery dostarczone przez listonosza. Rozwód oznaczał koniec pewnego rozdziału w jego życiu i póki do niego nie doszło mógł udawać, że wszystko jest okej, nawet pomimo tego, że podjął już decyzję co do tego, z kim chce spędzić następne lata. Rozstania zawsze były dla niego trudne.    

\- Kiedyś będzie musiał – powiedziała i podała mu teczkę.

\- Myślałem, że sama chcesz mu je dać.

\- I tak zrobię. Ale wiozłam je tu aż z Orelanu, ciążyły mi przez całą drogę niczym kula u nogi. Choć na chwilę chcę się ich pozbyć.

Nie chciała się rozwodzić równie mocno co Nathan, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego musiała wiedzieć, że jeśli tego nie załatwią, to będą cierpieć przez lata, dużo dłużej niż podpisując papiery. Musieli to zakończyć oboje, razem. Tak jak razem podpisywali dokumenty, które uczyniły z nich małżeństwo. To będzie bolesne, ale konieczne.

\- Hej, Sam, obczaj to - Nate wyszedł ze sklepu cały podekscytowany, w dłoni trzymając przedmiot, którego Sam nie mógł i nie chciał teraz identyfikować. Gdy brat zauważył Elenę, praktycznie doznał szoku. – Elena?

\- Cześć, Nate – przywitała się i uśmiechnęła do niego łagodnie.

Oboje patrzyli na siebie przez krótką chwilę po czym niepewnie uściskali się. Sam odwrócił wzrok, chcąc dać im trochę prywatności i by nie czuć zazdrości, która kiełkowała mu w sercu. To nie był czas i moment na takie szczeniackie reakcje.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał wciąż zdumiony Nathan.

\- Przywiozłam kilka papierów do podpisania – odparła i wskazała na teczkę trzymaną przez Sama.

\- Jakich papierów?

\- Rozwodowych. Prędzej czy później trzeba będzie to załatwić.

Nathan spojrzał na teczkę niepewnie. Nie chciał jej wziąć, kiedy brat mu ją podał.

\- Elena…

\- Nate – przerwała mu szybko. – Wiesz równie dobrze co ja, że nie możemy tego nie podpisywać. To co było między nami się skończyło. Zadecydowałeś, a ja się z tym pogodziłam. Czas żebyś i ty to zrobił.

\- Jeśli to podpiszę, to nigdy więcej już się nie zobaczymy – powiedział autentycznie przerażony tą perspektywą.

\- Nie musi tak być. Kiedyś, kiedy rany się zabliźnią, możemy spróbować znowu, tym razem jako przyjaciele.

\- Możemy spróbować już teraz – zaproponował entuzjastycznie. – Mieszkamy kawałek drogi stąd, ale możesz wpaść na obiad.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Wciąż potrzebuję czasu, by ochłonąć. Nie żywię już do ciebie takiej urazy jak na początku, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć o Samie. – Elena spojrzała na niego i bez problemu dostrzegł, co miała na myśli. – Nie chciałabym powiedzieć czegoś, czego będę żałować jeszcze bardziej niż już żałuję. W teczce jest adres mojego prawnika, wyślij mu papiery, gdy zdecydujesz się je podpisać. Do zobaczenia, Nate.

Elena zaczęła odchodzić, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nathan nie był jednak jeszcze w stanie pozwolić jej odejść.

\- Elena! – zawołał i pobiegł za nią. Nie zdążyła jeszcze odejść daleko. – Elena, kocham cię.

Uśmiechnęła się słysząc to, a potem przelotnie spojrzała na Sama.

\- Nie powinieneś tego mówić w jego obecności – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie. – Ludzie są zabawni. Wiedzą, że nie mają się czego bać, a i tak się tego boją.

Nathan obejrzał się w stronę brata, który czuł się dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała Elena. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy słyszał, jak Nate mówi, że ją kocha. Wiedział, że jego uczucia nie odeszły nawet po takim czasie. Słyszał dokładnie to samo wyznanie tamtego dnia w samolocie, kiedy wracali do domu. Więc czemu dopiero to go tak zabolało?

Elena jeszcze raz się pożegnała i teraz odeszła już bez bycia zatrzymywaną przez Nathana, który skupił się na Samie. Wokół chodzili ludzie, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a oni nie zwracali uwagi na nich.

\- Cholera, Sam, przepraszam – powiedział i szybko pocałował brata. – Ale wiesz, że…

\- Wiem – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Ale Elena ma rację. Wiem, że nie mam się czego bać, a jednak się boję.

Nate uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Naprawdę się martwił, że może dojść do jakiegoś spięcia.

\- Elena zazwyczaj ma rację – zauważył i zaśmiał się. – Przepraszam.

Przeprosił raz jeszcze, bo czuł taką potrzebę. Zachował się głupio, nawet jeśli Sam wiedział, że nadal kocha Elenę i to akceptował, to wcale nie znaczyło, że chce o tym słyszeć, kiedy byli teraz razem. Nie tak się postępuję z ukochaną osobą, ani z Samem ani z Eleną, której też nie powinien mówić, że ją kocha, gdy chwilę później zamierza wrócić do domu z kimś innym. Zachował się wobec obojga nie fair, ale miał już sposób na to, jak ich za to przeprosić.

Tego samego dnia wieczorem, gdy Sam zasnął padnięty po wielogodzinnym figlowaniu w łóżku, które osobiście mu zafundował, Nathan wymknął się z jego objęć i usiadł przy biurku, które stało w ich sypialni. Zazwyczaj przy nim rysował, najczęściej roznegliżowanego brata, ale dzisiaj zamierzał zrobić coś innego.

Wyjął z jednej z szuflad teczkę z dokumentami, które włożył tam zaraz po przyjściu do domu i zaczął czytać wszystko po kolei, wspominając przy okazji wszystkie chwile spędzone z Eleną, zarówno te złe, jak i dobre. Oczy zaszły mu łzami w trakcie czytania, ale przetarł je tylko ręką i kontynuował. Gdy dotarł do końca, spojrzał na śpiącego Sama, który leżał odwrócony w jego stronę. Był zrelaksowany i co najważniejsze – bezpieczny.  

Nate bez zawahania złożył podpis wszędzie tam, gdzie było to potrzebne i wrócił do łóżka, obejmując mocno brata i mówiąc mu, jak bardzo go kocha.  


End file.
